O Irmão de Seu Noivo
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Eles se apaixonaram desde o dia em que se viram, mas não o admitiam. Kagome sabia que era errado amar inuyasha e ainda tinha que ajudar Sango a namorar escondido com o SEU noivo...Manteria ela a cabeça fria mesmo quando Inuyasha se determinara a seduz-la?
1. NOIVA ? ? ?

**.**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**.**

Kagome aterrou de cabeça na almofada fofa da sua cama. O rosto estava marcado pelas trilhas secas de lágrimas, os olhos azuis estavam inchados e vermelhos e o nariz estava congestionado. Céus! Nunca chorara tanto como naquela tarde! Até então, sua vida sempre correra bem, à excepção de algumas notas baixas a matemática ou os raspanetes da mãe por não ter arrumado o quarto, mas aquilo? Era mais do que ela podia aguentar. Era nova demais para arcar com as consequências de uma bebedeira e um jogo de cartas que ocorreram há mais de doze anos.

Quase sem forças, conseguiu levantar o rosto e procurou pelo celular, pegou nele e marcou o número de Sango, sua melhor amiga.

- _Alô?_

- Sango… preciso da sua ajuda, por favor… - sussurrou.

- _Kagome, é você? Está chorando?_

- Preciso de você, amiga…

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está em casa?_ – Sango quase gritava em seu ouvido. – _Não saia daí! Deite-se no chão e não se mexa. No caso de sentir uma tosse forte, levante um braço e inspire muitas vezes! Eu estou a caminho! Se bateu com a cabeça não adormeça, porque pode entrar em coma!_

Se Kagome pudesse, estaria gargalhando da aflição da amiga, Sango estudara primeiros socorros e por isso sabia todas aquelas coisas.

Pousou o celular e rolou na cama até ficar de barriga para cima. Como sua vida tinha chegado a este ponto? Não estava preparada! Era como um sonho. Daqueles em que se está correndo feliz da vida numa pradaria verde e solarenga, e, de repente, se está pendurada num penhasco imenso e escuro.

Kagome fechou os olhos e dormitou uns minutos, antes de Sango chegar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Kagome… - Sango abanava o ombro da amiga. – Kagome, acorda!

Kagome abriu um olho e depois o outro, e então Sango viu seus olhos avermelhados e inchados. – Sango, já chegou?

- Eu demorei um pouco, me desculpe. Estamos perto do Natal e há muita gente nas ruas fazendo compras. – ela se sentou na beira da cama. - Você adormeceu, até porque eu demorei uns bons vinte e cinco minutos. – Sango morava a apenas dez minutos de Kagome. – E eu cheguei aqui toda afoita, pensando no pior e você aí, dormindo! – ralhou.

Sango, tal como Kagome, tinha catorze anos, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e lisos, geralmente apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos chocolate e era espevitada.

- Sango, aconteceu uma coisa horrível! – Kagome se sentou na cama e começou a chorar ainda mais.

- O quê? Seus gatos morreram? Sua cadela morreu de velhice?

- Não! Não tem nada a ver com meus animais!

- Sua mãe descobriu que andou tirando dinheiro do seu cofre para comprar romances sensuais?

- Não!

- Então?

– Eu vou-me casar!

Um silêncio tremendo abateu o quarto, as duas olhavam-se fixamente. Sango procurava algo no olhar dela que provasse que estava a mentir, e só depois, quando percebeu que era verdade, tentou assimilar as informações. Juntou todas as peças, somou dois mais dois e fez-se um 'click'.

- Você… vai… casar… - falou pausadamente. Fez mais uns minutos de silêncio e depois riu. – Agora a sério! Conte a verdade! – deu uma palmada no ombro de Kagome, que chorava mais ainda e a olhava nos olhos. – Voce só tem catorze, Kagome! Nem namorado tem! Vai, não brinca comigo!

- Mas eu estou falando a verdade, merda! Acha que eu brincaria com um assunto desses? Ele existe! Se chama Miroku Taisho e vem aqui no Natal! Minha mãe diz que é para uma 'apresentação oficial', ela quer que eu exclua das minhas desculpas a do 'Não-me-vou-casar-com-alguém-que-nunca-vi'. – Kagome fez aspas com os dedos. – Olhe! – pegou numa carta e tirou de dentro uma fotografia. – Veja como ele é!

Sango pegou no papel e vislumbrou a figura de corpo inteiro de um homem bastante bonito. Tinha cabelos negros, ou castanho-escuro, não sabia, olhos azul safira e um porte atlético. – Não vejo qual é o GRANDE problema de casar com esse pão. Ele é bem bonito! Deve ter uns quê, vinte?

- Oh, eu sei, mas é que… - Kagome guardou a foto e atirou o envelope para o lixo. – Eu não quero casar, Sango. É uma responsabilidade enorme! Sabe como eu sou lamechas, quero casar por amor e não dessa maneira.

- Seu pai sabe disso?

- Foi ele quem causou isso! – gritou. Já que estavam sozinhas e estavam, sentia-se livre para gritar até explodir. O bom disso tudo é que não tinha vizinhos. – Meu pai apanhou uma porre e fez um jogo de cartas com a família Taisho. Quando ficou sem dinheiro, apostou a própria filha e perdeu! – sentou-se ao lado de Sango, sentindo a mão dela em seu ombro, e baixou a cabeça. – Eu só tinha dois anos, Sango, dois anos! Agora o chefe da família quer que eu case com um dos filhos dele.

- Que legal!

Kagome olhou para ela com cara de parva. – Você ouviu o que acabei de contar?

- Kagome, alguém tem de enfrentar isso com ânimo leve, não acha? Se você está aí, se desabado em lágrimas, eu tenho que ser forte por você!

- Não quer se casar por mim também?

- Com um homem desses eu não me importava, acredite, mas minha mãe era capaz de não gostar muito da ideia. – sorriu. – Vá, Kagome! Nunca a tinha visto assim tão em baixo! Se anime! Há coisas bem piores!

- Como o quê? – limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- A fome em África, o aquecimento global, a extinção dos ursos polares, os níveis elevados de dióxido de carbono, o meu caso secreto com o filho da mãe do Kuranosuke, sei lá… tanta coisa! – ela contava as catástrofes pelos dedos.

- Seu caso foi apenas meia dúzia de beijos, nada mais, Sango.

- Mas ele tinha namorada e nem pensou em acabar com ela para ficar comigo! – ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Estou tão arrependida! Além disso, eu dei uma murraça nele e isso me faz muito orgulhosa!

Kagome esboçou um sorriso. – Ah, Sango, você nunca me deixa ter o gostinho de me queixar, pois não?

- Não. – sorriu. – Vá, vai lavar essa cara, pegue em seu dinheiro e vamos fazer umas compras. Sua mãe não estava quando entrei, por isso não acho que se vá preocupar com isso.

Kagome foi para o banheiro e falou de lá. – Minha mãe foi fazer compras também. Ela quer que a casa esteja na perfeição quando a família Taisho chegar. Além disso, não estava com cabeça para me ouvir queixar ou chorar.

- Sua mãe concorda com o que seu pai fez? – Sango pegou num suporte de fotografias onde estava uma foto dela e de Kagome, abraçadas. Ela tinha um arco preto na cabeça e estava com um olho fechado por causa do sol, estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede de tijolos do ginásio da escola. Kagome estava abraçada a ela e tinha uma maçã verde na mão. Aquela foto tinha sido tirada no ano anterior, num dia em que tinham almoçado na cantina da escola. – Quer dizer, ela não protestou?

- Ela já sabe faz tempo. A princípio não concordou, pelo que me disse, mas depois não tinha como dar a volta. – Kagome apareceu no quarto já com o rosto lavado e com rímel nas pestanas longas e negras. Ela nunca atraíra a atenção de rapazes, nunca tivera namorado e, além disso, era daquelas que eram gozadas pelos populares da escola. Ela e Sango nunca ligaram nenhuma, apesar de, algumas vezes, se tentarem integrar no grupo, mas tinham suas boas e fiéis amigas do peito. Como era o caso de Eri, Yuka e Ayume. Aliás, Kagome tinha um pequeno problema com o peso e usava óculos. – Vamos?

- Você já sabe quando é o casamento? – falou ao pegar sua bolsa e saindo em direcção às escadas.

- A data certa ainda não está marcada, mas vai ser quando eu fizer dezanove anos, creio eu. – ela chegou à sala e deixou um recado em cima da mesa. – Acho que, até lá, posso esquecer um pouco isso, não acha?

- Vai viver ao máximo até colocar o pé no altar?

Kagome parou ao abrir a porta, para saírem, e olhou para ela. – Sim. Até aí. – ambas riram e fecharam a porta.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A senhora Higurashi entrou em casa e pousou as chaves em cima da mesa da cozinha. Foi até ao bengaleiro da sala pousar o casaco, tirou os sapatos e calçou umas meias quentes e umas pantufas, e foi buscar uns sacos de compras de Natal para pôr na mesa grande da sala.

Ao passar, carregada de sacos, reparou que na mesinha pequena, perto dos sofás, havia um bilhetinho verde. Os bilhetinhos de Kagome. Ela pegou nele e leu: _'Mamãe, saí com a Sango. Eu sei que você disse para não contar nada para ninguém, mas eu sou nova demais para suportar isso sozinha sendo que você e papai não me apoiam o suficiente. Ela sabe de tudo. Estarei de volta daqui a três horas. Beijos. Kagome.'_

A senhora Higurashi amaçou o bilhete junto ao peito e chorou. _Será que algum dia você nos vai perdoar, filha?_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

O Natal estava a dois dias de distância, a mãe de Kagome estava sempre atarefada a correr para cá e para lá, tratando para que tudo ficasse perfeito para quando a família Taisho chegasse. A casa grande e iluminada já tinha sido limpa incontáveis vezes de cima a baixo por ela. Kagome até se enjoava de tanto perfume, de tantas coisas peludas e perfumadas no banheiro, até em seu quarto não se sentia bem. Sua mãe o havia redecorado em tons vermelhos e beges para condizer com a época natalícia.

Kagome fechou o livro romântico que estava a ler, ao ver o pai à sua frente.

- Kagome, querida, acho melhor se levantar do sofá e ir se arrumar. – falou com voz meiga. Desde que contara a ela sobre a aposta, dirigia-se a ela com meiguice, para que o pudesse perdoar mais rapidamente.

- Porquê? – arrumou os óculos em cima do nariz mais comodamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Daqui a uma hora, o avião particular da família Taisho vai aterrar e eu vou buscá-los. Acho que seria melhor e mais educado se você vier comigo também.

Kagome pousou o livro no colo e olhou para ele. – Eu posso levar a Sango comigo?

- Isso é um assunto de família, Kagome, não acho que deva…

- Por favor?

Talvez tenha sido o tom meigo e implorante na voz dela, que o fez ter uma pequena luz de esperança que ela o tivesse perdoado, que o fez concordar. – Certo, ligue para ela e diga que passamos na porta da casa dela daqui a um quarto de hora.

Kagome assentiu e subiu para o quarto. Pegou no celular e ligou para Sango. – Sango?

-_Oi?_

- É hoje!

- _O quê? Eles já chegaram?_

- Daqui a uma hora. – pegou numa blusa verde e se viu ao espelho com ela presa em baixo do queixo. – Acho que vou ter um troço!

- _Ah, quem me dera estar aí para vê-lo!_

- Melhor ainda! – atirou a blusa para a cama e, com a mão livre, tentou tirar a camisola de lã branca. – Convenci meu pai a te levar connosco ao aeroporto!

- _O quê? Não acredito!_ – Sango parecia eufórica do outro lado da linha.

- Sango! Eles têm um avião particular!

- _Não posso! Eles são assim tão ricos?_

- Não sei, mas devem ser para ter um desses! Se arrume num instante que eu passo daqui a quinze minutos.

- _Tá bom, estou te esperando!_

Kagome desligou e vestiu uma blusa verde, umas calças pretas e colocou um pouco de perfume e rímel. Não queria chamar atenções, mas também não queria que pensassem que era desarranjada de todo. Soltou os cabelos negros abaixo dos ombros e colocou um gancho verde a prender a franja.

Desceu as escadas a correr e pegou um casaco preto que a fazia parecer elegante. – Papai! Já estou pronta!

O senhor Higurashi saiu do escritório com o celular no ouvido. – Sim, InuTaisho, eu e minha filha estamos a caminho…. Sim… Claro que sim… Bom, até já. – desligou e olhou Kagome. – Mas que entusiasmo! Já aceitou sua condição de noiva? Estou detectando uma paixoneta pelo Miroku?

- Seu detector está avariado. Não me apaixono por fotos. – brincou. – Eu estou no carro te esperando. – deu-lhe um beijinho estalado no rosto e saiu para a garagem.

Sakura, a mãe de Kagome, apareceu da cozinha com um enorme sorriso. – Eu não acredito no que ouvi! Tatsu, ela nem reclamou, nem fez fita! Deve estar se conformando!

- Pelos vistos… Ela não tem comentado nada com você? São mulheres, entende o quero dizer?

- Ela nunca mais falou no assunto, acho até que finge que não existe.

- Bom, mais tarde ou mais cedo ela vai aceitar… - deu um selinho na mulher e pegou nas chaves do carro. – Estaremos de volta à hora do jantar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome e Sango pareciam duas meninas de oito anos com o rosto colado no vidro de uma montra de brinquedos. Só que o vidro era da janela do carro e a montra era o aeroporto, cheio de aviões a descolar e a aterrar.

- É a primeira vez que venho a um aeroporto! – disse Kagome com os óculos espalmados contra o vidro.

- Eu não. Venho aqui todos os verões, minha família gosta de ir a Palma de Maiorca durante duas semanas. Mas adoro ver os aviões!

Seguiram Tatsu pelos corredores apinhados de gente, bateram em meia dúzia de turistas bonitos que procuravam a saída, Kagome tropeçou em duas malas e empurrou uma mulher para cima de outro homem.

- Meu deus, que vergonha!

- Ahahahahah! – Sango ria da amiga. – Viu a cara de felicidade do homem? E o rosto corado da mulher? Tenho a certeza que já fez uma boa acção hoje! Daqui a nove meses vai nascer mais um bebé!

- Exagerada. – riu.

Tatsu parou numa janela que ocupava uma parede inteira e viu um avião a aterrar. Era mais pequeno que os restantes, óbvio, mas era muito rico e bonito. Nas laterais dizia Taisho, com letras grandes e vermelhas, o que fazia contraste com a pintura branca.

Kagome parou ao lado do pai. – O que há? É aquele avião?

- Sim. Eles vão sair e vão chegar por aquela porta. – apontou uma porta cinza a uns metros dali.

Kagome sentiu seu coração pulsar e deu a mão a Sango.

- Calma, Kagome. Vai tudo correr bem. – ela lhe disse ao ouvido.

Ambas olharam as portas do jacto se abrirem e viram um homem grande e esbelto sair. Tinha os cabelos prata presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, olhos dourados e orelhas pontudas. O fato preto italiano de corte impecável realçava os músculos e os seus ombros largos.

- Aquele que saiu é o chefe de família, filha. Seu futuro sogro, InuTaisho. – explicou Tatsu.

- É bem bonito, para um cinquentão! – Sango morria se não fizesse um de seus comentários. – Olhe para aqueles músculos!

A seguir, saiu uma belíssima mulher de olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros, de facto, eram tão grandes que chegavam ao chão.

- Aquela é a esposa de InuTaisho e sua futura sogra, Izayoi Taisho.

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis saiu do avião e abraçou InuTaisho. Kagome e Sango o reconheceram como sendo o homem da fotografia. Aquele que seria seu esposo.

- Aquele é seu noivo, Kagome. – Tatsu pousou a mão no ombro dela. – O que acha dele?

Kagome não respondeu, até então pensava que estava num sonho e que ia acordar rapidamente. Todo esse tempo, esteve cantando na sua pradaria verde e solarenga, mas aquele homem, Miroku, era o maldito calhau que a fazia tropeçar para o precipício.

- Acho que ainda é cedo para fazer esse tipo de perguntas, senhor H. – veio Sango, em seu auxílio. Bem, ao menos ela simbolizava aquele pequeno ramo a que se segurava com todas as forças e que a mantinha segura e a impedia de cair no vazio. Era bom ter amigos assim.

Tatsu e Sango foram andando lentamente até à porta cinza, esperando que eles chegassem, mas Kagome ficou ali especada, tentando acordar.

Foi então que o viu.

O homem mais bonito que alguma vez vira saiu do jacto de um salto, como se estivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo diariamente. O seu porte era de tirar a respiração. Apesar da camisola branca de gola alta e justa, ela conseguia seguir as linhas e os traços de cada músculo. Os cabelos prata balançavam sensualmente enquanto ele andava com aquelas pernas firmes e escondidas numas calças de ganga negras. As orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça estavam viradas para trás devido ao vento gélido, e então…

Ele a viu.

Ela deve ter arfado, se não o fez fisicamente, fê-lo mentalmente. Aqueles olhos vibrantes e dourados fixaram em si e ambos ficaram parados a olharem um para o outro durante o que pareceram séculos. Só deus sabe o que Kagome teria feito se Izayoi não o chamasse e ele não fosse obrigado a deixar de olhá-la para se ir embora.

Talvez teria desmaiado. E era vergonhoso demais desmaiar no meio de centenas de pessoas por causa de um olhar.

Abanou a cabeça e correu para perto do pai e de Sango, no preciso momento em que a porta cinza se abria. Aquela porta cinza era a única coisa que separava a sua antiga vida de feliz ignorância da sua nova vida de dolorosa realidade.

A porta se abriu e InuTaisho foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido de Izayoi, Miroku e… aquele estranho sexy.

- InuTaisho, amigo! – Tatsu abriu os braços e deu um forte abraço no amigo. – Há quantos anos!

InuTaisho sorriu. – Digo o mesmo, amigão! Espero que se lembre de minha esposa, Izayoi.

- Como poderia esquecer uma mulher tão formosa? – ele pegou na mão dela e a beijou.

- Não diga isso na frente de sua mulher, Tatsu, ou é provável que durma lá fora essa noite! – brincou ela. Kagome se apercebeu de como sua voz era suave e meiga. A mulher levou os olhos azuis até Kagome e a encarou. – Essa é Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?

- Sim, sou eu. – gaguejou, e sentiu-se estúpida por isso.

- Meu deus! Ela era aquele bebé rechonchudo e fofinho? Como cresceu! – Izayoi caminhou até ela e a abraçou. Pela primeira vez, sentiu um calor imenso, uma ternura que nunca sentiu quando abraçava a mãe, pelo menos as poucas vezes que o fazia. – Estou muito feliz por voltar a ver você! Onde está Sakura?

- Minha mãe não veio, senhora, ficou em casa a preparar o jantar.

- É uma pena ela não ter vindo… E não me chame de senhora. Em breve serei sua sogra, não é óptimo?

Kagome encarou o pai, depois InuTaisho e depois Miroku, todos esperavam uma resposta. Até mesmo o estranho sexy.

- Ela ainda não cabe em si de felicidade. – falou Sango, novamente em seu auxílio. – É por isso que não responde.

- Quem é a senhorita? – perguntou InuTaisho. – É irmã de Kagome?

- Não, não. – Tatsu riu. – Ela é a melhor amiga de Kagome, Sango Taijyia.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, senhores. – ela disse polidamente. Kagome sentiu vontade de rir, era imensamente raro ver Sango ser 'educada'. Se seus pais estivessem ali, estariam a fotografá-la para relembrar um momento único.

- Prazer. – disseram InuTaisho e Izayoi.

- Prazer, eu sou o Miroku. – ele se aproximou de Kagome e lhe beijou a mão. Seria fácil se casar com um homem com tão boas maneiras. Aquela família não tinha nada a ver com os grosseirões do colégio, como Kouga ou Houjo. – Ao que parece, sou seu noivo. – sorriu, charmoso. Virou-se para Sango e lhe beijou a mão. – Prazer em conhecê-la também, senhorita Sango. Me agrada poder conhecer pessoalmente uma das amigas de minha noiva.

Sango sorriu, aquele sorriso que Kagome conhecia tão bem. Sango estava cativada. _Oh, que novela! Minha melhor amiga apaixonada pelo meu noivo! Papai não vai gostar disso…_

O que Kagome mais temia era que Sango se zangasse com ela, não que ela lhe roubasse o noivo. Por ela, Sango poderia ter vinte filhos de Miroku, se quisesse, desde que a livrasse do casamento.

Então, aquele estranho sexy se moveu, e os olhos de Kagome se moveram precipitadamente para ele. Era como se ele lhe tivesse lançado um feitiço ao primeiro olhar. Cada movimento que ele fazia agora, Kagome via e prestava atenção.

- Tatsu. – falou InuTaisho. – Creio que já deva ter percebido que meu outro filho veio também, espero que não se importe.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma! Sesshoumaru está um pouco diferente.

InuTaisho riu. – Meu filho Sesshoumaru está tomando conta da minha casa lá, no interior de Nova Iorque, com a mulher, Rin. Esse daqui é o meu primeiro filho do meu segundo casamento. Inuyasha Taisho.

Aquele nome ficou gravado na mente de Kagome como em pedra dura. Nunca se iria esquecer de um nome tão raro e tão… viril. Assentava perfeitamente ao homem e aos seus olhos vibrantes.

- Prazer, Tatsu, como vai? – ele falou. Kagome jurou que só ouvira uma voz como aquela nos filmes de acção, com aqueles actores bonitos e charmosos, como o Brad Pitt ou Jensen Ackles. Ele dirigiu-se a ela e lhe pegou na mão para a beijar delicadamente. – Como vai, Kagome? – enquanto a beijava, olhava-a com aqueles olhos incandescentes e um meio sorriso nos lábios. Kagome sentiu um calor subir-lhe pelas faces, mas conseguiu responder.

- Bem. – _Que grande resposta, não haja dúvida, Kagome! Sua burra! _– Fizeram boa viajem?

- Sim, não houve nenhum contratempo. – ele sorriu e foi cumprimentar Sango.

Quando estavam todos a irem para o carro, Sango deu uma cotovelada discreta em Kagome. – Conversa longa, não? 'Como vai, Kagome?' – perguntou, imitando a voz de Inuyasha. – 'Bem'. – imitou a voz dela de uma maneira ridícula, depois estalou em risada. – Deveria ter vista a sua cara! Estava mais vermelha que um tomate! Até parecia daquela vez que Kouga te passou a mão na perna e você quase teve um ataque! Ahahahahahahah!

- Shhhh! – Kagome tapou a boca de Sango. – Quer que eles te ouçam? E eu não fiquei tão vermelha assim, daquela vez!

- Diz isso porque não se viu a si própria!

- Ah, cala a boca!

Chegaram ao estacionamento e viram uma limusina lá estacionada.

- Tatsu, eu vou colocar as malas na nossa casa de férias e iremos de seguida para sua casa. – disse InuTaisho, enquanto todos entravam no automóvel.

- Certo, estarei esperando. Ainda sabe onde fica?

- Claro que sei! Até lá. – mandou um tchau e piscou o olho para Kagome, entrou e fechou a porta.

Os três caminharam em silêncio para o carro de Tatsu. Kagome nunca pensara que a família Taisho fosse tão simpática. Nem tão rica. Uma limusina?

- Kagome, lembre a seu pai que tem que me deixar em casa. – disse Sango ao entrar no carro.

- Papai, a Sango pode ficar para jantar? Assim, enquanto eu faço companhia para Miroku… - engasgou-se um pouco. – Ela podia fazer companhia para Inuyasha, o que acha?

- Claro que pode, filha. Sango, você é sempre bem-vinda na nossa casa.

- Obrigada, senhor H. – ela sorriu com vergonha. – Eu disse para o lembrar de me deixar em casa, não de me convidar para jantar na sua. – sussurrou ao ouvido de Kagome.

Mas ela não a ouvia. De facto, só pensava na maneira que aqueles olhos dourados brilharam com a luz do sol quando se fixaram nela pela primeira vez.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Depois de chegarem em casa e de Sakura ter conversado muito com Izayoi, estavam todos à mesa circular por essa ordem, no sentido contrário aos ponteiros do relógio: InuTaisho, Izayoi, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Sakura e Tatsu.

A conversa dos mais velhos estava animada, ia desde o último grande investimento da empresa, até aos dias do colégio. As suas respectivas esposas também participavam e riam das aventuras descabidas dos seus maridos.

Mas, do outro lado da mesa, os mais novos não sabiam o que dizer, principalmente as moças.

- Então… Voce tem catorze, é isso? – perguntou Miroku, servindo mais esparguete para Kagome.

- Sim…

- E como está lidando com a notícia?

- Bem… Acho eu… - baixou os olhos e levou uma garfada à boca. Queria evitar aquele tipo de conversa, queria sair dali, principalmente da beira de Inuyasha, que bebia vinho muito calmamente. De facto, até a maneira como o fazia era sexy.

- Dê um tempo, Kagome. – falou Inuyasha, pousando o copo na mesa. – Qualquer um ficava abatido com uma coisa dessas. Casamento arranjado, feh! Estamos no século XXI, pelo amor de deus!

- Inuyasha! – disse InuTaisho. – Você veio com a gente para acompanhar seu irmão, não para desmotivar Kagome!

- Até parece que não tenho razão…

- Inuyasha! – gritou de novo.

- Vá com calma com ele, InuTaisho. – pediu Tatsu e logo retomaram a conversa.

- Eu não acho isso nada mal… - comentou Sango, levando o copo de refrigerante à boca. – Quer dizer, eu só me preocuparia na noite de núpcias.

Kagome se enrijeceu e Inuyasha e Miroku notaram.

- Noite de núpcias? – droga! Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Era muito provável que na primeira noite como marido e mulher oficiais, Miroku quisesse reclamar seus direitos. Ela nunca tivera namorado e, por não estar habituada com homens, estava assustada. – Não tinha… pensado nisso.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Miroku lhe piscou um olho. – Eu também não pensei, e se for do seu agrado, também não pensarei.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. Talvez pudesse encontrar em seu noivo um aliado muito melhor do que tinha esperado. – Você também não quer esse casamento? – sussurrou, para que os mais velhos não ouvissem.

Miroku baixou o rosto até estar ao nível do dela. – Aqui entre nós, eu só tenho vinte anos, não leve a mal, mas eu não quero casar… Quero apenas me divertir…

- Ainda tem cinco anos para se divertir, Miroku. – Falou Inuyasha, em voz alta, sem se preocupar se os pais o ouviam ou não. – Até lá pode ter as namoradas que quiser, os namorados que quiser…

- Opa! Está me estranhando, irmão?

- Pode ter quantas porres quiser,… tudo! – o ignorou.

- Sim! – falou Sango. – Voce até podia casar com outra mulher enquanto espera por Kagome, desde que se separasse antes de dar o nó com ela…

Kagome ouviu as palavras de Sango e as digeriu devagar. Enquanto os outros três conversavam sobre o que Miroku podia ou não fazer enquanto Kagome não fazia dezanove anos, ela elaborou em sua mente um engenhoso plano para obedecer às ordens do pai e não ter que consumar o casamento com Miroku. Óbvio que não ia contar a ninguém, mas valia a pena tentar pô-lo em prática quando se visse a caminhar para o altar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	2. Beijo e Crepúsculo

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**.**

A noite de Natal até que nem estava a ser mal de todo. Os anfitriões, InuTaisho e Tatsu, estavam jogando snooker, Sakura e Izayoi estavam conversando e rindo alto sentadas num sofá em frente da televisão. Faltavam Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku. Estavam jogando cartas. Bem, pelo menos Miroku e Inuyasha estavam, já Kagome estava tentando.

- Ei! Ele fez batota! De novo! – gritou, atirando seu baralho na mesa.

- Garota, eu nunca faço batota. – falou Inuyasha, recolhendo os seus doces da aposta. – Você é que é má perdedora…

- Ainda não sei como é possível você ganhar tantas vezes seguidas! – bufou, ajudando-o, de má vontade, a recolher tudo. – À melhor de três?

- Nós já vamos em sete… - ele a olhou com um meio sorriso. – Mas você é quem sabe.

Nesse momento, o celular de Miroku tocou. – Alô? Oi Sango! Tudo bem? – Kagome e Inuyasha olharam para ele com cara de surpresa. Como Sango tinha o número dele? – Sim, sim, está aqui. Quer falar com ela?... Tudo bem, vou passar. Beijo. – estendeu o celular táctil, última moda, para Kagome. – A Sango quer falar com você.

- Como ela tem seu celular? – Kagome pegou no aparelho com medo de ele se partir em dois ao mais pequeno contacto. – Alô?... Sim… Sim… Sério? Com o seu dinheiro? Não era preciso!... Sim, eu também comprei… Tá bom,… Claro que não há problema! Ok, então. Estaremos aqui, até já. – olhou para o celular e depois bufou. – Miroku, como desligo essa coisa?

Ele riu e carregou num botão, para depois o guardar num bolso. – O que é que ela queria?

- Nada de mais. – encolheu os ombros, botando conta à maneira como Inuyasha baralhava as cartas, não ia ele fazer batota outra vez. Dessa vez ia apanhá-lo. – Disse que tinha comprado umas prendas para nós três e queria vir entregá-las pessoalmente.

- É preciso eu a ir buscar? Onde ela mora? – Miroku já estava buscando as chaves do carro no bolso do casaco.

- Não é preciso, Miroku. – Kagome olhou as horas no relógio da parede. – Não é assim tão tarde e a Sango mora a 10 minutos daqui. Não tarda nada ela já estará tocando na campainha.

- Para quê essa cortesia toda, Miroku? – falou Inuyasha, dando as cartas. – Deveria prestar mais atenção à sua noiva, não às amigas dela. – apesar das palavras directas, ele e o irmão tinham sorrisos no rosto e Kagome se deu conta de como ambos eram imensamente atraentes. Principalmente Inuyasha, com seus hipnotizadores orbes de âmbar.

- Tenho a certeza que Kagome sabe tomar conta de si mesma, não é assim Noivinha? – brincou.

Kagome riu. – Apesar de Sango se vestir ligeiramente como uma gótica… - disse, se lembrando das roupas negras e do lápis preto dos olhos da amiga. – Sango é uma doçura e é muito meiga, mas apenas se os outros merecerem. Eu já vi ela dando um soco num garoto antes. E ele era maior que ela quase trinta centímetros. – droga, seu baralho de sueca não estava muito bom. A maioria eram cartas inferiores a seis.

- Que idade tinha o garoto? – perguntou Inuyasha, colocando um ás de copas na mesa, para aflição dela.

- A mesma que eu. Mas ele mereceu. – Kagome perdeu o olhar no baralho, ambos os homens podiam notar no seu tom de voz que ela não gostava minimamente desse tal garoto. – Eu é que devia ter dado uma surra nele. Se comportou muito mal com a Sango.

-O que ele fez? – Miroku colocou um cinco de copas.

- Nada. – cortou bruscamente, procurando desesperadamente em seu baralho por uma carta de trunfo para cortar o jogo e ficar com aquele ás, mas ainda tinha um rei de copas e foi obrigada a assistir ao naipe. Bufou quando Inuyasha recolheu o jogo com um sorriso e atirou na mesa um sete de copas. – Eles tiveram uma coisa…

- Que tipo de coisa? – insistiu Miroku, colocando uma carta de trunfo e cortando o jogo, ficando com tudo.

- A Sango e ele tiveram um ca—

A campainha tocou de repente. Só aí Kagome reparou que nem sequer tinha pensado muito no que dizia. Apenas falava tudo o que eles pediam. Era como se eles tivessem lançado um feitiço de obediência. Com as suas vozes graves e suaves, eles estavam arrancando, pouco a pouco, conversas privadas de Kagome. Ela nem se tinha apercebido de que quase contara um dos segredos de Sango mais bem guardados.

Agradecida pela interrupção, pousou o baralho na mesa e foi a correr abrir a porta. Inuyasha levantou o baralho de Kagome e trocou algumas cartas com o dele, tirando as altas e colocando algumas que não valiam nada. Olhou para Miroku, que abanava a cabeça com desaprovação, e sorriu. Ambos se levantaram e foram receber Sango.

- Amiga! – Kagome abraçou Sango, pensando que nunca estivera tão aliviada por Sango saber sempre escolher os bons momentos para interromper. – Entre, entre!

- Oi pessoal! – Sango quase gritou, as suas faces estavam coradas e dava para perceber que estivera correndo. – Vim o mais depressa que pude! – levantou as mãos e mostrou os sacos cheios de prendas.

- Papai e InuTaisho estão lá em cima jogando snooker, Sango, não se incomode em ir vê-los. Mamãe e Izayoi estão conversando e rindo que nem umas malucas faz tempo. Até já vi umas fotos de quando eu era pequena entrando na baila… - suspirou, eram as suas vergonhas de bebé e não gostava que ninguém as visse. – Eu vou buscar as minhas prendas no quarto, volto já.

- Oi Sango! – Miroku cumprimentou a garota com dois beijinhos nas faces, deixando-a corada e sem graça. – Ouvi dizer que comprou uma prenda para mim, é verdade?

- É… - gaguejou, enquanto dava outros beijinhos em Inuyasha. – Oi Inuyasha.

- Oi, Sango. – sorriu. – Então, cadê a minha?

- Calma! Me deixem 'chegar' primeiro! Nem o casaco tirei ainda! – riu.

- Cheguei! – Kagome descia as escadas correndo e, na penúltima, tropeçou.

Por um momento, sentiu como o chão lhe faltava debaixo dos pés e se viu caindo em câmara lenta com os presentes no colo. Viu a cara de Sango, com o casaco na mão, se contorcendo de preocupação, viu Miroku começando a correr para ela, apesar de que nunca iria chegar a tempo de a apanhar, e Inuyasha…

BRUM!

Bem, Inuyasha era, obviamente, o dono daquele peito imenso e duro com que chocou, bem como aqueles braços fortes que a seguravam firmemente. Todos os presentes estavam no chão mas ela não se preocupou com isso, não quando conseguia sentir o maravilhoso aroma masculino entrando em suas narinas, não quando o calor irradiado dos músculos lhe entorpecia o corpo, não quando ouviu um suspiro de alívio por parte dele, em seu ouvido.

Mas sim quando os mais velhos estavam descendo as escadas atrás dela e a estavam a ver agarrada ao irmão de seu noivo.

Afastou-se de imediato e sorriu sem jeito para Inuyasha, passando a mão na franja. – Obrigada.

Ele sorriu. – Sempre às ordens.

- Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou Sango, agora à beira do riso. – Se não fosse Inuyasha você bem que estaria espalhada agora! – deu uma gargalhada que Kagome fez questão de ignorar. Estava aterrada, olhando de canto para os dois homens atrás de si. Mais precisamente para a folha de azevinho que seu pai trazia na mão. Ela não queria acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Não queria.

- Filha, tenho uma coisa para você e para o Miroku!

Ela sentiu um arrepio pela coluna. – Sério?

Sango olhou para Kagome, que lhe fazia gestos com o olhar para ela ver a folha de azevinho. Sango desviou o olhar para a mão de Tatsu e conteve um gritinho de surpresa. Inuyasha olhou para ela e descobriu também.

- Miroku, venha cá. – pediu InuTaisho, no meio da sala, o segurando pelo ombro. – Kagome, você também. – a essa hora, as senhoras também já estavam ao pé deles com sorrisos cúmplices nos rostos.

Kagome puxou discretamente Sango para seu lado, ao sentir a mão de seu pai no ombro.

Tatsu levantou a mão e Kagome sorriu com malícia. Inuyasha olhou para ela com curiosidade e a observou atentamente. Desde quando ela sorriu marotamente, quando olhou o azevinho quase em cima das cabeças dela e de Miroku, quando se abaixou de repente para pegar um presente caído, até quando empurrou Sango com o traseiro e a colocou no lugar dela no mesmo instante em que o azevinho estava no alto e no centro entre ela e Miroku.

Inuyasha sorriu quando se apercebeu que tudo isso fora calculado, mesmo à última hora. A moça travessa tinha se livrado de beijar Miroku e ainda conseguira colocar a amiga no seu lugar, quem, obviamente, tinha uma queda por Miroku.

Todo o mundo ficou sem palavras. Tatsu continuava segurando a folha de azevinho, mas seu semblante era de surpresa, uma muito desagradável. – Kagome…

- Olhe, Miroku, eu comprei essa prenda para você e… - ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, ao se virar para eles, com fingida surpresa. – Sango! Você vai ter que beijá-lo!

- Não vai não! – disse Tatsu, atirando a folha para o chão.

InuTaisho deu uma sonora gargalhada. – Ah, deixe lá isso Tatsu! É só um beijo!

- Mas era suposto ser entre Kagome e Miroku!

- O quê? – Kagome fingiu surpresa. – Papai! – deu um soco no ombro dele. – Com o azevinho e os seus poderes casamenteiros não se brinca! – falou de dedo em riste. – Agora vai ter que permitir que Sango e Miroku se beijem ou o azevinho vai lançar sobre você uma maldição…!

Inuyasha sorriu com a seriedade e o tom de mistério com que ela falava, apesar de estar brincando. Parecia que não conhecia nada sobre ela. Desde que a conhecera, pensava que, com aqueles 'quilinhos' a mais, os óculos escorregando sempre pelo nariz e a maneira recatada de ser, ela seria uma marrona de livros qualquer e vulgar. Estava se tocando que estava errado. Ela era muito mais interessante do que imaginara. E muito mais inteligente também.

Sango estava corada até o último fio de cabelo quando Miroku sorriu de canto para ela e a agarrou pelos ombros, aproximando os rostos. Tocou levemente nos lábios, mas não conseguiu parar e aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo, só até se lembrar que todos estavam a ver. Separou-se dela e lhe sorriu. Sango o devolveu, ainda corada.

- Foi bom. – disse ela. – Você tem uma sorte, Kagome! – Miroku sabia que ela estava dizendo aquilo para desviar as atenções dela para a amiga. – Nunca me contou que ele beijava tão bem.

Os olhos de Tatsu e Sakura brilharam. – Vocês já se beijaram antes?

Kagome se engasgou com a própria saliva. Se engasgou tanto que Inuyasha a ajudou a respirar, dando umas pancadinhas nas costas. – O quê?

- No fim do jantar de boas-vindas. – disse Miroku, entrando no jogo de Sango. – Eu é que a beijei, peço desculpas se não agi bem. Mas não pude resistir.

- Não, não! Que é isso? Agiu muito bem! – Tatsu estava muito feliz e logo a seguir ao abraço que deu na filha, foi com a mulher pegar os presentes para os começar a distribuir.

- O que foi aquilo? – exigiu Kagome, formando um pequeno círculo com Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. – Eu e ele não nos…

- Foi só para seu pai não ficar bravo comigo e com seu noivo! – disse Sango.

- Mas eu não…

- Além disso… - continuou Miroku. – Não é como se eles precisassem de saber a verdade. Olhe só para seu pai, Kagome. Ele está feliz porque pensa que nos estamos dando bem.

- Eu sei, mas não nos estamos dando bem da forma que ele queria! Somos só amigos! Nunca nos beij…

- Tenha vergonha, Kagome! – interveio Inuyasha, em tom de brincadeira. – O homem está feliz, deixe-o continuar assim! Vai ser melhor para toda a gente.

Ela suspirou e se rendeu. Estava no meio de traidores.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a passagem de ano e, consequentemente, para a partida da família Taisho. Kagome até sentia pena, tinha-se afeiçoado tanto por Izayoi e InuTaisho que até começava a se questionar se ter uns sogros como aqueles seria tão mal assim. Tinha uma óptima relação com Miroku, eram muito amigos e tinham feito um acordo de o continuarem a ser mesmo depois do casamento. Quanto a Inuyasha…

Kagome fechou o livro que lia e tirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos. Estava cansada de ver aquelas letras minúsculas e o pior disso tudo é que não se lembrava do que lera nas últimas sete páginas. Inuyasha habitava em seus pensamentos a toda a hora. Até quando ia no banheiro se lembrava dele. Da maneira maravilhosa com que seus músculos deviam se contrair ao entrar em contacto com a água morna do chuveiro, de como a sua pele morena deveria ser irresistivelmente escorregadia e saborosa…

Céus! Só tinha catorze anos, pelo amor de deus! Onde arranjara tantos pensamentos impuros? Olhou para a capa do livro e leu: 'Para prazer do Rei'. Bom, aí estava a resposta. Corada, atirou o livro para cima do criado-mudo e pegou no portátil. O facto de querer estar informada sobre 'certos assuntos' não fazia dela uma tarada, pois não? Quer dizer, quem é que não lia romances um pouco apimentados de vez em quando?

Acedeu à sua conta de e-mail e leu uma mensagem que lhe mandava um link de um vídeo.

- Assine contra essa crueldade e chacina! – leu em voz baixa. – Os animais merecem melhor! – ela olhou o site e clicou num botãozinho 'Play'.

Os cinco minutos e meio que se seguiram foram dedicados ao choro. Kagome nunca sentira uma tristeza tão grande. O vídeo mostrava a forma como, no mercado chinês, os homens esfolavam a pele de pequenos texugos e raposas ainda vivos. Literalmente.

A cada pancada que davam nos pobres bichos, Kagome dava um pequeno grito e deixava mais uma lágrima cair. Sempre amara animais, a prova disso eram os três gatos que tinha em casa e as três cadelas no quintal traseiro. Também tinha galinhas, peixes num aquário enorme e uns quantos pássaros em gaiolas. Um de seus gatos até tinha sido salvo por ela de um atropelamento. Não entendia como os seres humanos podiam ser tão insensíveis.

Ainda a soluçar, desligou o site e foi buscar um pacote de lenços na secretária que ficava atrás da porta. Droga! Odiava chorar. Isso, e espirrar. Também era outra coisa que não gostava de fazer. Parecia que lhe ia sair um pulmão fora cada vez que o fazia.

A porta se abriu de repente, a acertando na cabeça.

- Ai!

- Kagome? – Inuyasha espreitou pela fresta da porta e se riu um pouco. – Desculpe.

- Ui, tem uma piada… - ela o olhou com severidade. – Mais um pouco e minha cabeça voava!

Ele riu mais um pouco e depois se recompôs. – Uê? Estava chorando, por acaso? – aproximou-se dela e ajudou a limpar os restos de lágrimas. – O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, apenas vi um vídeo chocante.

- Vídeo? – levou o olhar para o computador. – Sobre quê?

- Animais sendo esfolados vivos. – atirou o lenço de papel para o caixote do lixo e se afundou na cama. – Queria me dizer alguma coisa?

Inuyasha não podia negar que estava surpreso por vê-la chorando por causa de animais. As mulheres com quem se relacionava eram fúteis demais para pensar no mal-estar de outrem. Aliás, as cabeças delas eram tão ocas que se soprasse para dentro, criaria uma ventania. Talvez excepto sua mãe, que era tal e qual Kagome, chorava por coisas dessas. Também era uma amante de animais e até fundadora de uma das mais poderosas instituições de protecção animal.

- Bom… Eu vinha te buscar para dar um passeio. Miroku está com papai tratando de alguns assuntos e eu estava sozinho. Pensei que talvez também estivesse só e vim te buscar.

- Minha mãe sabe? – apesar dos olhos avermelhados e inchados, ele notava que a sua íris era de um puro azul, presa pela linha preta exterior e pela pupila escura. Até notava, com certa surpresa, que não era assim tão feia. Até era um pouco atraente sem os óculos. Talvez nem tanto.

- Sabe sim, seu pai também. Então, está afim?

- Tá, eu topo! – desligou o portátil e foi no banheiro lavar o rosto. – Pode me esperar lá em baixo, eu já desço.

Inuyasha obedeceu e desceu, depois de quase meia hora esperando, Sakura aparece na sala cantarolando uma musiquinha.

- Inuyasha? Ainda não saiu?

Ele encontrava-se esparramado no sofá, com as pernas abertas, os braços estendidos sobre o encosto e a cabeça caída para trás, olhando o tecto. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Sua filha é um pouco demorada, não?

A mulher conteve um risinho com a mão sobre a boca. – Um pouco? Eu ainda estou para ver como a vou fazer chegar a horas no altar. Espero que Miroku leve um banquinho para a igreja. E você também, não vai ser o padrinho dele?

- Em princípio sim, acho. Pelo menos enquanto ninguém me tirar o lugar.

Sakura sentou do lado dele. – Eu aqui falando do casamento toda feliz e nem me lembrei de perguntar…

- Sobre o quê? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sem mexer um músculo.

- Você tem namorada?

Ele piscou os olhos com hesitação. Namorada? Bem…, tinha tido vários casos de uma noite só, vários engates nos bares, várias sessões de puro sexo selvagem com algumas prostituas nada baratas, algumas relações de uma semana, uns encontros aqui e ali, mas… namorada?

- Pode repetir?

Ela sorriu e chegou mais perto. – Você sabe. Eu só estou perguntando porque todo o mundo fala sobre o casamento e tal, mas sua mãe me disse que você era solteiro e nunca o tinha ouvido falar de namorada nem o tinha visto recebendo uma chamada feminina. Por isso estranhei.

- Qual é o problema?

- Você é mais velho um ano que seu irmão, não tem… inveja que ele se case primeiro que você?

- Não. – foi a resposta curta e directa dele, depois voltou a deitar a cabeça para trás. Toda aquela conversa de namorada o deixava com náuseas. Só de pensar em se amarrar a uma mulher só… lhe dava arrepios.

- Já estou pronta! – Kagome veio correndo as escadas e pegou num casaco. – Podemos ir?

- Vamos! – Inuyasha pegou no braço dela e a conduziu para o seu descapotável vermelho estacionado à porta de casa. – Adeus senhora Sakura! Trarei sua filha inteira!

- Espero bem que sim!

- Tchau, mãe! – Kagome teve tempo de pegar numa maçã antes de sair de casa e ser arrastada por ele.

- Mas que demora, hein? Foi tomar banho? – ele ligou o motor e deu partida.

- Que engraçado… caso não saiba, disfarçar uma cara de choro é bem pior do que julga.

- Não sei, nunca chorei para experimentar.

- Pois deveria. Chorar faz bem, lava a alma.

- Sim, sim, como queira. - olhou de relance para a maçã dela e comentou. – Pensei que tivesse acabado de lanchar.

Kagome desviou o olhar da janela e lhe sorriu. – E acabei. Essa maçã é para você.

- Para mim?

Ela assentiu e a enfiou na boca dele. – É para impedir que fale, sempre ouvi dizer que homem só diz besteira quando está sozinho com uma mulher.

Inuyasha rolou os olhos e chupou o suco da maçã suculenta e vermelha, logo depois dando uma boa trinca. – Então… Para onde quer ir? – falou de boca cheia.

- Para a praia.

- Praia? Em pleno Inverno? Tá maluca? Está um frio danado, menina!

- É quase pôr-do-sol e eu nunca pude assistir a um em frente do mar!

- Mas você mora a dois quilómetros da costa!

- Olhe aqui, você perguntou para onde eu queria ir e eu já respondi, agora você põe o pé no acelerador e nos leva para lá, ouviu? – arrancou a maçã da boca dele e a mordeu para logo e colocar de novo no sítio. – Vamos que já está tarde.

Inuyasha sorriu. Ela não era nada como as outras mulheres que conhecera. Era mais… natural.

Ignorando os avisos e as placas dizendo: 'Proibido estacionar', Inuyasha parou o descapotável na pequena praça em frente ao mar. Alguns casais passavam por ali e se beijavam, deixando Kagome um pouco envergonhada. Quase toda a gente reparara no carro desportivo e, sobretudo, no seu dono bonzão.

Inuyasha saiu e deu a volta, abrindo a porta dela como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ambos se sentaram na parte da frente do carro e ele colocou uns óculos escuros.

- Sabe que não está assim tanto sol. – comentou ela, tentando procurar um fio para puxar conversa e quebrar o silêncio. Detestava ser o centro das atenções, sobretudo quando estava acompanhada por alguém tão inquietante.

- Sabe que eu tenho que ter estilo, não sabe?

- Aposto que até de noite você usa isso…

- Sim, para proteger meus lindos olhos das terríveis luzes dos candeeiros de rua…

Ambos se olharam e riram. Junto aos seus risos, outros se ouviram e eles olharam para a praia. Estavam lá cerca de quinze pessoas, que Kagome conhecia perfeitamente. Eram seus colegas de turma, pelo menos os populares. Entre eles, um rapaz por quem tinha um pequeno fraquinho: Kouga Wolf, o capitão do time de futebol. Era mais alto do que ela uns dez centímetros, tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis-escuros, que adorava exibir e achava um de seus maiores atractivos. Eles pararam ao reparar no carrão de marca americana e cara. As garotas suspiraram assim que viram Inuyasha, que lhes piscou um olho, mas quando viram Kagome a seu lado, começaram a cochichar. Mais risos se ouviram e ela não gostou nada. Era como se eles estivessem tirando sarro dela. E estavam mesmo.

- Amigos seus?

- Colegas de turma… - de repente, já não sentia tanta vontade de assistir ao crepúsculo. – Vamos embo…

- Olha, suas amigas estão acenando para a gente. – Inuyasha deu um tchauzinho e elas riram que nem parvas, na opinião de Kagome. Os rapazes estavam atirando as garotas para a água e ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Gostava de ter um namorado com quem sair em grupo e fazer aquele tipo de baboseiras típicas de adolescente.

- Elas não são minhas amigas…

- Não?

- Não. – e não ia falar mais nisso.

De repente, uma rajada de vento passa por eles e levanta os cabelos prata de Inuyasha. Todas as mulheres num raio de cinquenta metros levantaram o olhar para ver os músculos dos braços e dos peitorais, escondidos na camisola de lã, se contraindo ao fazer um simples gesto para alisar os cabelos.

Todas, excepto Kagome.

- Droga! – praguejou.

- O que foi?

- Entrou uma coisa no meu olho!

- Deixa eu ver. – ele pegou-a pelas mãos, para as tirar do rosto mas ela não deixou.

- Não! Dói muito!

- Se não me deixar ver é que vai doer! – insistiu e acabou por lhe tirar as mãos dos olhos. – Abre os olhos Kagome. – pediu. Tirou os óculos escuros e os colocou no cimo da cabeça, depois fez o mesmo com os dela.

Quando Kagome sentiu as mãos quentes dele a segurando pelo rosto, abriu os olhos e encarou o ouro líquido à sua frente. Sentiu que corava, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava demasiado atenta à respiração calma e compassada dele perto do rosto.

- Olha para cima. – ele pediu, ela obedeceu. – Agora para baixo. Ah, já vi. É só um grãozinho de areia, não se preocupe. – soprou um pouco no seu olho, com delicadeza. – Pronto. Melhorou?

Ela pestanejou um pouco e sorriu. – Sim, obrigada.

Ele sorriu de volta. Só então Kagome se deu conta que ele ainda não a soltara. E também que não deixava de encarar seus lábios. Corou furiosamente ao lembrar que, provavelmente, todo o mundo estava vendo. – Inuyasha…

- Você sabe que tem uns lábios apetitosos?

Aquela pergunta a deixou sem reacção. Nunca lhe tinham dito nada parecido e achava que ainda iria demorar um tempo para lho dizerem. – O quê…?

- Eu quero muito te beijar… - sussurrou com sua voz grave.

Não que ela não quisesse beijá-lo, mas achava que, estando noiva de um, não o podia trair com outro. Mesmo que não estivesse apaixonada pelo noivo e que o traísse com seu próprio irmão. – Inuyasha… Isso é errado…

- Mas não te ouço dizendo que não quer… - murmurou. Seu olhar cada vez mais focado nos lábios da moça indefesa.

- Você está só brincando comigo, Inuyasha… - riu. Tinha que tentar escapar de algum modo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse. – Vai, pode parar.

As mãos dele desceram do rosto para a anca e a rodeou com os braços, sentiu com gosto o peito largo espalmar seus seios e adorou a sensação nova, mas ainda achava que estava errado. Inuyasha aproximou os rostos, mas ela resistiu à tentação e virou o dela. – Não, Inuyasha.

- Depois de amanhã, só nos veremos daqui a cinco anos. Eu quero levar uma lembrança sua, para não te esquecer.

- Se você não levar esse beijo, vai ficar ainda mais desejoso de me ver de novo e aí é que não vai esquecer mesmo. – tentou lhe dar a volta.

- Não, eu não vou ficar mais desejoso… - lambeu o lábio superior. – Eu vou enlouquecer.

Não lhe deu mais tempo e a beijou. Os lábios experientes dele faziam um tremendo contraste com os inocentes dela. Kagome foi fechando os olhos à medida que a respiração pesada e quente dele lhe acariciava a bochecha, foi se deixando levar, esquecendo a pouco e pouco tudo e todos à sua volta.

Nem se lembrava mais onde estava e porquê, sabia apenas que estava entre os braços dele e que o seu primeiro beijo era divino. Nada podia mudar aquele momento mágico. Iria gravá-lo na sua memória para sempre como o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Inuyasha sugou os lábios dela uma e outra vez, deleitando-se com o sabor da maçã que partilharam, mordiscando os lábios carnudos até a sentir vibrar nos seus braços. Tinha querido beijá-la apenas por um impulso, nada mais. Estavam os dois sozinhos a ver o pôr-do-sol e achou bem beijá-la. Nunca desconfiaria que beijá-la fosse assim tão bom, apesar de ter ficado a saber que, se não era o primeiro beija dela, de certeza que era o segundo.

Não que ela beijasse mal, mas era inexperiente a fazê-lo. Isso não podia negar. Isso, e que era um dos melhores beijos que já dera. Não queria largá-la nunca. Apertou-a mais contra si e a ouviu gemer baixinho. Com uma mão, segurou a nuca dela e inclinou a cabeça para a beijar mais profundamente. Enfiou a língua dentro da boca e perseguiu a dela com mestria e sensualidade, até sentir os braços trémulos dela em seu pescoço.

A meio do beijo sorriu. Nada melhor que beijar uma mocinha inexperiente para relaxar. Elas eram de fácil conquista. Apenas um estimulo aqui e ali e estavam comendo na palma da mão.

Com algum pesar, deu mais uns poucos e curtos beijos nos lábios molhados dela e a largou, finalmente. Ela parecia exausta e respirava com dificuldade, tinha as faces coradas e os olhos obscurecidos. Inuyasha sorriu e passou a mão na face da moça ao mesmo tempo que o sol se punha.

- Vamos para casa?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	3. Despedida

**.**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**.**

Kagome estava na lua. Depois do beijo que partilhara com Inuyasha, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. E em tudo, ao mesmo tempo. Não prestava atenção ao que lhe mandavam fazer em casa, mas prestava atenção ao celular, caso Inuyasha ligasse.

Coisa que não fez.

Isso a incomodou bastante. Não sabia o que era suposto se fazer depois de se ser beijada em praça pública por um homem tão atraente. Estava à espera de algo mais depois daquilo. Mas também, não é como se ele fosse lhe pedir em namoro nem nada. Fora apenas um beijo. Não havia promessas feitas pela parte dele. Mas ela faria uma se ele pedisse. Por ele, ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Até mesmo fugir do altar.

Céus! Foi apenas um beijo! Não foi uma noite escaldante nem nada parecido! Inuyasha não a trataria diferente a partir dali. Agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Kagome? – Sango entrou no quarto. – Oi! Eu passei aqui para ver se você queria sair, mas…

- Mas o quê?

Sango mordeu o lábio enquanto se sentava. – Ele está aqui. Não quero sair daqui enquanto ele estiver lá em baixo. Pelo que sua mãe contou antes de sair, está metido no escritório com Inuyasha há um tempão. Será que está falando de mim?

- Quem? O Miroku?

- Sim.

- Ah, não sei. Porque não vai lá? – Sango já lhe havia contado sobre sua paixoneta por Miroku, como tinham trocado os celulares um do outro e como Miroku a beijara mais uma vez, quando a escoltou a casa. Kagome disse que não se importava em nada com o que eles fizessem, desde, é claro, que os pais deles ficassem na ignorância. – Tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

Sango suspirou e esboçou um sorriso cúmplice. – Ainda sonhando com o beijo?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Vai que Inuyasha está falando de você, de como seu beijo foi bom e agora quer pedir a Miroku permissão para te namorar.

Kagome corou. – Acha?

- Tenho quase a certeza.

Mordeu o lábio, indecisa. – O que faço? Vou lá ouvir a conversa?

Sango se estirou na cama e brincou com uma mecha de cabelo. – Se fosse eu já lá estava de orelha colada na porta…

- Então eu vou só dar uma espreitadinha… - sorriu e desceu da cama.

Kagome saiu do quarto, deixando Sango a ler um livro dos dela, e desceu as escadas em silêncio. Os donos da casa tinham acabado de sair com o casal Taisho. Diziam que era para comemorar o fim da estadia deles.

O coração dela estava pulsando velozmente. Será que Inuyasha estava pedindo mesmo a permissão de Miroku? Podia sonhar com isso? Ela torceu para que sim. Desejava levar Inuyasha à sua escola e mostrar para todas as populares invejosas como seu namorado era lindo. E era só dela.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Kagome sorriu ao espreitar por uma fresta da porta do escritório. Viu Inuyasha a pé em frente a Miroku, que estava jogado numa cadeira.

- Eu nem acredito que a beijei…

- Eu já lhe disse que não me importo. Se quiser sair com Kagome, vá em frente!

- Não! Eu não quero, Miroku!

- Porque não? Não a beijou?

- Sim, mas foi um erro! Um erro muito estúpido! – Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno escritório. – Eu nunca deveria ter tocado nela. Foi muito imprudente da minha parte. – o sorriso dela desapareceu assim que ouviu as palavras duras.

- Ainda não entendi o _grande_ problema. – falou sarcástico. – Eu também beijei Sango.

- Isso foi porque tinha um azevinho em cima de vocês.

- Também a beijei há dois dias, dentro do meu carro.

Inuyasha parou e ambos se olharam por um instante. Kagome se perguntou se ouviram seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Mas aí está a diferença, Miroku. Você gosta da Sango. Eu não gosto da Kagome. Não posso gostar…

'Eu não gosto da Kagome'. Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem ao ouvir as palavras afiadas como lâminas. Não podia acreditar. Com algum esforço e coragem, espreitou de novo para continuar a ouvir a conversa, determinada.

- Porque não? Ela é muito boa pessoa, engraçada e divertida. – Miroku a defendeu e olhou reprobatoriamente para o irmão. – Ainda há alguns dias você me disse a mesma coisa acerca dela. Não te estou conhecendo, Inuyasha. O que há de errado? Acaso a está julgando pela aparência?

- O que há de errado é que eu não posso me comprometer com uma menininha. É isso. Foi o primeiro beijo dela! É uma virgem! – fez um esgar de lábios. – Eu estava débil, nada mais. Passei muito tempo sem uma mulher.

Kagome não queria ouvir mais. Estava praticamente dizendo que a usara. Só faltava dizer que a teria levado para a cama, se pudesse. Idiota! Monstro! Não queria olhar para ele nunca mais! Não conteve um soluço de choro e teve a certeza que a ouviram, pois pararam de falar bruscamente. A porta se abriu e a luz do escritório a iluminou, mostrando a figura de Inuyasha à sua frente.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha estava paralisado, olhando a expressão triste e de dor no rosto e nos olhos inocentes. – Eu…

- Não! Não quero ouvir mais nada. – ela fechou os olhos para espremer o resto das lágrimas, respirou fundo e olhou para ele. – Nunca mais… Não te quero ver nunca mais! – começou a correr escada acima.

- Kagome, espere!

- Não se atreva a subir, seu monstro! Fique longe!

Inuyasha olhou para Miroku no preciso momento em que a porta de um dos quartos se fechava com força. – O que faço agora?

- Eu não sei, mas se fosse a você, não me atreveria a falar com ela. Pelo menos para já, ela estava furiosa.

Inuyasha sentou na cadeira em frente ao irmão e colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos, tapando os olhos com as mãos. – O que eu faço da minha vida? Como não a ouvi atrás da maldita porta?

Miroku cruzou os braços. – Não se preocupe, Sango está lá em cima, há-de consolá-la.

- Como sabe disso? – olhou para ele.

- Ouvi a voz dela há pouco.

Inuyasha baixou novamente o rosto. – Estou perdido.

- Em parte, não era o que você queria? Agora, de certeza, Kagome não vai querer uma relação com você.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim, Miroku. Sabe… - levantou o olhar e o fixou num ponto qualquer à sua frente. – Foi um dos melhores beijos que recebi. Por isso não queria estar perto dela. Tinha medo de me descontrolar. Eu quero beijá-la de novo, mas sei que a vou assustar.

- Agora ela está triste, Inuyasha. Triste e assustada. Acho melhor você a esquecer ou então esperar um tempo.

- Sim, tem razão.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sango aconchegou melhor a amiga adormecida nos cobertores e saiu do quarto, apagando a luz e fechando a porta. Não tinha sido fácil aplacar o choro incessante dela e sentiu raiva de Inuyasha por ter dito todas aquelas coisas horríveis de Kagome. Desceu as escadas e deu com Miroku e Inuyasha sentados no sofá da sala. Fechou os punhos com força e se colocou em frente deles.

- Pode começar. – disse.

- Desculpe? – Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tem dois minutos para argumentar em seu favor, a seguir te darei a maior sova de sua vida.

- Sango, ele não…

- Nem tente, Miroku! – estendeu a mão para ele. – Fique fora disso! – virou-se para Inuyasha. – Kagome chegou lá em cima consternada. Disse que você falou coisas horríveis e que se tinha aproveitado dela. Não tem vergonha?

- Sango, eu não queria…

- Inuyasha, Miroku! Venham embora! – InuTaisho entrou com toda a sua alegria na sala, juntamente com os outros, interrompendo-o. – Amanhã partiremos de volta e temos que descansar. Peguem seus casacos.

Inuyasha e Miroku se levantaram e, ao passarem por Sango, sentiram seus olhos os esquartejando. Principalmente Inuyasha, que mesmo estando de costas para ela ao pegar o casaco, sentia uma ardência constante entre os ombros.

- Para que saiba, Inuyasha, eu estou muito desapontada com você. – ela disse ao acompanhá-los até ao carro. – Mas não mais do que Kagome. Eu espero que durante esse tempo pense na tristeza dela. Ela gostava mesmo muito de você. – Sango se virou para Miroku, que lhe roubou um pequeno beijo nos lábios sem ninguém ver, antes de entrar no carro. – Adeus.

InuTaisho parou antes de entrar no lugar do condutor. – Kagome não se vem despedir?

- Eu não sei… vou chamá-la. – disse Sakura.

- Não! – Sango se colocou na frente da porta. – Ela já adormeceu. Não fazia sentido irem acordá-la agora, pois não?

Izayoi concordou. – Sango tem razão. Amanhã ela pode se despedir de nós no aeroporto, não há problema.

Os Higurashi assentiram e se despediram dos Taisho.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome acordou com olheiras enormes devido ao choro da noite anterior. Espreguiçou-se e coçou a cabeça, como fazia todas as manhãs. Era interessante como em dois segundos a vida de uma pessoa podia mudar completamente. Num instante, estava radiante, pensando como Inuyasha era um homem bom e atraente. No outro, chorava que nem uma desalmada e o xingava de todas as maneiras. Assustando-se com o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, que não era um dos melhores naquele dia, Kagome se lembrou que nessa manhã os Taisho partiam de volta para os EUA. De certeza que seus pais a arrastariam para o aeroporto para se despedir. Não queria voltar a pensar sequer em olhar para Inuyasha, pensou, ao escovar os dentes.

No fundo, não o culpava. Tinha-a julgado pela aparência, qual o problema? Já fora julgada assim muitas vezes e já se acostumara. Ela já não o odiava, apenas tinha vergonha de olhar para ele e saber que não era suficiente para ele. Isso sim a machucava, mas estava decidida a esquecer o assunto. Cuspindo a pasta na pia, decidiu que iria começar por alguém mais simples e do seu nível. Talvez Houjo pudesse ser um bom pretendente.

Disfarçou as olheiras, vestiu uma calça preta e uma camisola azul, colocou perfume e se maquilhou um pouco, penteou o cabelo espesso e negro e desceu as escadas para o desjejum.

- Bom dia, papai! Bom dia, mamãe! – sentou na mesa e pegou em duas torradas e um pote de doce. – Quando vamos até ao aeroporto? Quero me despedir da Izayoi.

- Daqui a pouco, filha. – respondeu o pai, virando a página do jornal.

Um breve silêncio se abateu sobre a cozinha e Kagome comeu em silêncio, absorta em seus pensamentos. Reviveu as duas últimas semanas e lembrou-se de uma coisa.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Diga, filha.

- Porque Souta não se apresentou para os Taisho?

Tatsu se engasgou com o café e pousou a chávena na mesa. – Porque quer saber isso?

- Ora, estou no meu direito. Souta é meu irmão e pensei que quisesse conhecer meu noivo. – semicerrou os olhos. – Voce já contou para ele, não contou?

- Kagome, achamos que seu irmão ficará melhor na… ignorância. – respondeu Sakura.

- O quê? E quando pensa contar para ele? Quando eu já estiver casada e com vinte filhos às costas?

- Olha como fala com sua mãe! – avisou Tatsu. – Todos sabemos que Souta é um pouco impulsivo e de pavio curto. Não ficaria bem se ele insultasse InuTaisho ou Miroku.

- Se eu conversar com ele antes e lhe explicar a história toda, tenho a certeza que vai aceitar a notícia melhor do que pensam.

- É melhor não arriscar. Não quando ele está feliz com o casamento dele e a gravidez de Hitomi. – disse Sakura num tom que mostrou que não queria que se falasse mais no assunto. Óbvio que Kagome a ignorou.

- Amanhã vou falar com ele.

- Eu já disse que não, Kagome. – disse Tatsu. – Não quero que ele faça uma cena.

- Cena fez o senhor há doze anos atrás. – Kagome se aborreceu consigo mesma por ter deixado escapar o comentário de seus lábios, mas fora mais forte que ela. – Não quero saber do que pensam. Já é mau demais ter que me casar com alguém que não amo, não quero que seja um casamento sem Souta. Ele praticamente dá vida à nossa família e sabem disso. – levantou da mesa e pegou no casaco. – Hoje mesmo falarei com ele. E não penso voltar atrás na minha decisão. Vamos!

Sakura e Tatsu nada disseram, engoliram as palavras da filha como puro veneno e obedeceram. Não tinham o direito de impor regras quando eles as quebraram anos atrás. Kagome ia lembrá-los de seu erro para o resto da vida e sabiam-no muito bem.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Bom, acho que é agora… - InuTaisho deu um grande abraço em Tatsu. – A gente se fala por celular, como sempre, amigo.

- Sim, claro. Ainda temos que acertar as coisas do noivado.

Sakura deu um abraço em Izayoi e murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. A mulher largou-a e deu uma cotovelada em seu filho Miroku. Ele, por sua vez, foi ao pé de Kagome e a abraçou com força e sussurrou ao ouvido. – Minha mãe me obrigou a isso, me desculpe.

Sem que ela percebesse o quê, ele a largou e lhe deu uma caixinha azul com um laço branco.

Kagome susteve a respiração, sabendo muito bem do que se tratava. Não queria abri-la, não mesmo. Aquela caixinha continha uma coisa que ela não queria usar. Olhou o pai, que a incitava com o olhar a aceitar a prenda, olhou os futuros sogros com sorrisos enormes estampados no rosto, a sua mãe com olhar feliz, Miroku com expressão triste por a ter que submeter àquilo e Inuyasha. Este nem olhava para ela.

Aliás, estivera a evitar desde que se encontraram na sala de espera do aeroporto. Quando se cumprimentaram, Kagome fingiu uma tosse para não ter de lhe falar e isso parecia tê-lo incomodado bastante, visto que nunca mais lhe dirigira a palavra. Quando se olhavam, ela desviava o olhar rapidamente, mas sentia um formigueiro na nuca, sinal de que ele a continuava a observar.

Com muito pesar, esboçou um sorriso e pegou na caixinha. Teve que se lembrar de como se fazia uma expressão de surpresa nas lições de teatro e achou que se saíra bem, pois todos, excepto Inuyasha e Miroku, começaram a lhe dar os parabéns, abraçá-la, felicitar pelo noivado, brincar com ela e o noivo… Mesmo ela sabendo que todos faziam o possível por parecer um casamento e um noivado extremamente natural. Ela pegou no anel de ouro com uma pedra brilhante no topo e o colocou no dedo.

- Espero que tenha gostado, querida. – disse Izayoi, depois de InuTaisho lhe ter dado um abraço de urso, quase literalmente. – Passamos uma tarde inteira procurando um anel digno de você, com algumas ideias e decisões de Miroku, é claro. Sabia que até Inuyasha nos ajudou a escolher? Ele é que mo mostrou primeiro. – Kagome olhou para ele, que parecia sem graça. – Esse anel é para usar sempre até ao casamento, não o tire nunca! Assim todos saberão que está comprometida!

De repente, o anel que usava no dedo lhe pesou tanto que teve medo de cair ali mesmo. Todo o mundo ia reparar naquela pedra cara, toda a gente saberia do seu ridículo noivado e ela não queria. Mas fazer o quê? Não podia fazer nada antes de completar dezoito anos para poder protestar a sério e ser ouvida. Mas também não ia usar o anel. Isso ela podia fazer, sem ninguém saber é claro.

Depois de mais despedidas e abraços, os Taisho foram finalmente para o avião particular que estava pronto. Kagome não queria admitir mas, quando se aproximou da parede envidraçada para os ver partir, sentiu um aperto no estômago. Inuyasha nem olhou para ela antes de subir no avião. E sem saber porquê, ficou devastada. Queria ter uma última lembrança daqueles olhos dourados que tanto amava, mas até isso ele a proibiu de ter. O avião começou a andar devagar e Kagome suspirou de agonia enquanto a dor no peito se intensificava.

- Kagome? – Sakura, que estava mais perto dela, notou algo errado. – O que você tem? Está se sentindo mal?

A ideia de o ver só dali a cinco anos corrompia a sua alma. Talvez até nunca mais o fosse ver. E se ele não viesse para o casamento? E se não estivesse vivo dali a cinco anos? Kagome não conseguia parar a dor. Era cada vez mais insuportável…

Viu, quando o avião começou a levantar voo, que Inuyasha olhou para ela pela janela. Parecia notar a sua angústia.

- Kagome? – Tatsu chegou perto da filha. – Filha! Responda, Kagome! Você está se sentindo bem?

Kagome levou uma mão aos olhos para sentir as lágrimas quentes caindo. Levou outra mão ao peito para tentar amenizar a dor insuportável. Uma pressão dolorosa crescia mais e mais dentro dela. Pensou que não ia aguentar.

- Tatsu, ela não está bem! – Sakura gritou ao ver Kagome deslizando até ao chão de joelhos. – Alguém chame um médico! Kagome!

Inuyasha reparou no rosto de Kagome e pareceu bater no vidro com os punhos, sua boca se abria como se estivesse gritando e atrás dele apareceu Miroku e InuTaisho. Mas ela não vira nada pois os soluços do choro foram aumentando de volume, as lágrimas escorriam das faces até ao queixo para caírem no chão. Sentia as mãos da mãe tentando erguê-la, mas não queria sair dali, não tinha forças.

Flashes de momentos que partilhara com Inuyasha passavam na sua mente, a última imagem que ficou foi a do beijo que Inuyasha lhe dera. Numa última tentativa de se manter indolor, transportou-se para aquele momento e tentou revivê-lo. Mas, pouco depois de o fazer, o resto de suas forças se esgotou e gritou alto de dor, não mais aguentando aquela tortura e a escuridão a envolveu.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Kagome! Kagome! – Inuyasha batia com brutalidade no vidro da pequena janela, o avião já estava quase no ar. – Alguém pare a merda do avião! Kagome!

- Calma, Inuyasha! – InuTaisho e Miroku puxaram Inuyasha para trás e o prenderam numa cadeira. – O que raios se passa com você?

- Kagome está passando mal! Temos que ajudá-la! – se libertou dos punhos de Miroku e agarrou o próprio pai pela camisa. – Mande parar o avião, agora!

InuTaisho suspirou e falou com paciência. – Inuyasha, sabe que não posso fazê-lo, por mais que quisesse. O máximo que posso fazer é ligar para Tatsu e perguntar por Kagome.

Inuyasha o largou e se encostou na cadeira. – Então faça isso!

Depois de minutos muito longos ao telefone, InuTaisho desligou o celular e falou, quebrando o silêncio do pequeno compartimento. – Ela está bem. Está a caminho do Hospital, mas os enfermeiros do aeroporto disseram que foi só um ataque de pânico. – Izayoi suspirou de alívio e InuTaisho piscou um olho para Miroku. – Parece que não suportou a ideia de te ver indo embora, meu filho. Acho que já a conquistou! Foi Tatsu quem me disse!

Miroku sabia que não era bem assim. Se Kagome teve um ataque de pânico, foi por Inuyasha. Ele sim era o único que a tinha enfeitiçado ainda que depois, machucado. Olhou para o irmão com preocupação. Inuyasha levantou e entrou num pequeno quarto, fechando e trancando a porta. Era óbvio que estava perturbado, mas a única hipótese era deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo.

Talvez dali a cinco anos estivesse melhor e mais calmo…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	4. O Reencontro

**.**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**.**

Kagome acordou ensonada. Não lhe apetecia levantar, a porre do dia anterior estava a fazer os seus efeitos e sua cabeça parecia querer estourar. Bem devagar, foi ao banheiro aos tropeções e apalpou as prateleiras à procura das aspirinas. Mal se lembrava da noite anterior, sabia que a música tinha estado alta demais, quase lhe furando os tímpanos e uns homens nojentos se engraçaram com ela e com Sango. Sorriu, ao lembrar a surra que a amiga lhes deu por lhe terem apalpado o traseiro. Só mesmo Sango para ter coragem de bater em homens maiores e mais velhos do que ela.

Depois disso, beberam e dançaram até não poder, tendo mesmo que ser Ayume a trazê-las para casa no carro de Kagome. Era tão bom ter amigas que não bebiam demasiado por terem um pingo de juízo! Mais tarde ligaria a Ayume para lhe agradecer.

O toque estridente do celular soou do quarto e ela correu (desajeitadamente) até ele para o atender.

- Alô?

- Kagome! – Ayume gritou de repente. Sua cabeça pareceu rodar durante um segundo. – Oi! A gente vai na praia no fim do almoço, tá afim?

- Oi, Ayume… - pegou no despertador para conferir o horário. Eram quase onze e meia da manhã, até que não tinha dormido muito para quem encheu a cara na noite anterior. – Ahn… Eu não sei se vai dar, não… Estou um pouco maldisposta…

- É o que dá beber demais, não é? Já experimentou tomar um comprimido?

- Bom… - olhou o comprimido branco na palma da mão. – Estava tratando disso…

- Já percebi que não vai dar mesmo… - Kagome a ouviu suspirar do outro lado da linha. – Bom, então fica para outra altura, né? Mas se até lá mudar de ideias, apareça, tá bom?

- Tá bom… Beijo.

- Se cuida, amiga.

Pousou o celular na cómoda e engoliu a aspirina de uma vez. Lavou a cara e, antes de lavar os dentes, sentiu um enjoo e correu para a sanita, onde pôs para fora tudo o que seu estômago não aguentava. Lavou a boca e os dentes, penteou o cabelo e desceu para tomar um desjejum qualquer, nem se preocupando com o facto de estar com uma camisa de noite curtíssima. Ao descer as escadas, ouviu barulho lá fora e pensou que sua mãe estaria com visitas. Foi à cozinha, deu uma trinca numa maçã suculenta e começou a pensar.

Lembrava vagamente de sua mãe dizer alguma coisa sobre umas visitas quaisquer, estava muito feliz com isso. De facto, até tinha comprado roupa nova, pensou, ao subir as escadas de volta ao quarto. Tinha limpo a casa de cima a baixo como fizera cinco anos atrás. Não se lembrava quem eram as misteriosas visitas, mas sabia que foram o motivo pelo qual ela e Sango foram numa discoteca e encheram a cara a noite toda. Quando chegou na última escada, Kagome ouviu uma voz familiar vinda da sala.

Uma muito familiar.

- Miroku! Traz a o meu celular que eu esqueci no banco do carro!

Kagome olhou para baixo das escadas e sentiu o coração pular. Já se lembrava!

Esquecendo-se de novo do facto de estar só de camisa de noite, correu escada abaixo com o coração nas mãos, e a maçã também. Na penúltima escada, tropeçou, e tudo aconteceu em câmara lenta.

Seus cabelos negros, agora compridos e cacheados esvoaçaram, as pernas se prenderam uma na outra e não pôde fazer mais nada senão fechar os olhos e esperar pelo impacto iminente com o chão duro de pedra.

BRUM

Aquilo era duro, sim, mas não era o chão. O chão nunca foi tão quente, nem tão cheiroso. Também nunca tivera fios prata pendurados nem nunca estivera na vertical.

- Você está bem?

Certo. O chão não era suposto falar. Nem respirar perto de seu ouvido. Olhou para cima e encontrou uns olhos dourados que a miravam preocupados e com certo interesse.

- Sim, estou. – soltou-se do homem que a segurava e o fitou.

Cinco anos. Passaram cinco anos e nunca pensou admitir uma coisa como aquela, mas estava com saudades. Inuyasha olhava para ela com espanto, parecia surpreendido pelo que o tempo fizera com ela. Kagome sorriu com malícia, pensando em como daria a alma para saber o que ele pensava naquele momento. Sabia que tinha emagrecido uns bons quilos, usava apenas óculos para ler e os seus cabelos estavam mais bonitos e brilhantes que antes. Além disso, agora chamava a atenção dos homens quando passava na rua.

E a ver pela cara de parvo dele ao olhar suas pernas nuas, percebeu que não podia estar mais orgulhosa de si mesma.

E também que estava seminua na frente dele.

Apanhou um casaco comprido abandonado em cima de uma cadeira e o vestiu rapidamente, passando depois os braços à volta da cintura, como se quisesse se proteger dele.

- Oi, Inuyasha. Tudo bem com você? – ela engoliu em seco quando viu que os olhos dourados olhavam com raiva para o casaco que a tapava. – Cinco anos já se passaram, não é? Até parece que foi ontem que… que… - Kagome fechou os olhos e mordeu a língua para não falar do passado. Ainda lhe custava imenso.

- Sim… - ele pareceu assumir uma posição de seriedade. – Cinco anos se passaram muito depressa. Parece que foi ontem que nós…

- Pois, eu sei. Não preciso de recordar.

Inuyasha a olhou na defensiva. Ela estava muito mudada. Nada tinha a ver com a moça gordinha e envergonhada de antes. Pelo contrário, agora estava muitíssimo mais bonita, esbelta e segura de si mesma. Podia ver isso pela sua postura e pelo queixo levantado, mesmo sabendo que estava em desvantagem para com ele. Nenhuma mulher está em vantagem com um homem, ele em especial, estando apenas com uma camisa de dormir curtíssima, pensou.

- Kagome! Querida! Quanta saudade! – InuTaisho entrou na sala, preparado para um abraço, acompanhado pelos restantes. Izayoi largou a mala e correu na frente dele para a abraçar, deixando o marido com os braços abertos e cara de parvo.

- Ai, querida, que saudade! Me deixe abraçá-la antes que meu marido venha te amassar com a sua força bruta! – brincou. Kagome retribuiu o abraço e fechou os olhos, inalando o delicioso perfume de açucenas que a envolvia. Sentiu até os olhos húmidos, tanta fora a saudade. Depois, a mulher a largou e a segurou pelos ombros. – Me deixe olhar para você! Olha que linda, InuTaisho! Está uma beleza!

O homem abraçou-a, com seu típico abraço de urso de que tanto gostava, e sorriu. Nem ele nem Izayoi haviam mudado. – Se está! Miroku, tenho uma inveja de você…

Kagome sorriu e olhou pela sala à procura do noivo. – Oi Miroku!

Ele tinha mudado, pensou Kagome. Estava um pouco mais alto e musculoso, mas seu sorriso travesso não desaparecera. Achava que nunca iria desaparecer. Ele sorriu e a abraçou, e deu um beijinho na face. – Que saudades, Noivinha!

- Sim.

- Vejo que o primeiro a ter o privilégio de a reencontrar foi Inuyasha. – disse InuTaisho.

- É, tem razão.

Kagome sentiu o olhar dele em si. Era perturbador e sentiu um formigueiro nas pernas pouco tapadas pelo casaco. Agradecendo o facto de ser impulsiva e não ter vestido nada decente, disse em forma de desculpa, para escapar aos olhos dourados. – Eu tenho que subir para trocar de roupa… Não demoro nada.

De repente, parece que toda a gente notou como ela estava vestida e os seus pais colocaram a mão na testa em jeito de reprovação. – Essa garota não toma jeito… - murmurou Tatsu.

- Kagome saiu ontem à noite com as amigas para uma saída em grupo. A gente já estava dormindo quando ela chegou. – explicou Sakura.

- Nada que uma jovem na flor da idade não faria. – apoiou Izayoi, e Kagome agradeceu-lhe mentalmente.

Antes de subir as escadas, olhou para Inuyasha, que ainda a observava, e notou que também ele havia mudado. Não só em aspecto físico, mas também psicológico. Apesar do seu porte físico ter mudado bastante, como a altura, os músculos mais salientes, os cabelos mais compridos, e etc, a sua mente estava mais… distante.

De volta ao quarto e mudando de roupa, Kagome pensou o que teria acontecido a ele para que, numa conversa de meia dúzia de palavras, ela percebesse que ocorrera uma mudança quase radical. Estava mais calado, não mostrara o seu sorriso de cortar a respiração e, bem lá no fundo do seu olhar, havia uma leve pontada de dor e tristeza. Que parecia ter desaparecido por momentos, quando a tivera em braços.

Suspirou ao lembrar que ele também já teria notado a diferença nela. Parecia que ambos haviam sofrido no decorrer dos cinco anos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Então, Kagome, como vão as coisas? – Izayoi enlaçou seu braço no dela como se fossem duas adolescentes despreocupadas. – Conte o que aconteceu nesse tempo todo.

Estavam a dar um passeio pelo centro da cidade como se, voltando alguns séculos atrás, se tratassem de duas famílias de prestígio e andassem na praça pública para verem e serem vistos. Os homens falavam despreocupadamente de vários temas, embora o que mais predominava era o desporto, as mulheres falavam de… coisas de mulheres.

- Como assim o que aconteceu? – Kagome perguntou.

- Você sabe… - a mulher riu com graciosidade. – Depois de receber o anel de noivado, aposto que todos começaram a fazer perguntas, não foi?

Kagome lembrou do anel e deu graças a deus por se ter lembrado de o colocar no dedo antes de sair de casa com eles. Mas, devido à pergunta de Izayoi, ela lembrou o passado e esboçou um sorriso, apesar de tentar esconder a dor no seu olhar. – Sim, fizeram perguntas às quais tive de responder.

- Como foi a reacção de suas amigas? Tirando a da sua amiga… Sango, não é? Eu lembro que essa já sabia de tudo.

- As minhas amigas ficaram chocadas a princípio, mas depois se habituaram.

- Espero que se tenha preparado para o casamento durante esse tempo, a nossa família exige que as esposas acompanhem sempre seus maridos e é óbvio que Miroku jamais poderia ficar aqui, visto que tem os negócios de família nos Estados Unidos.

Kagome já sabia disso. Apesar de ter prometido a Sango nunca mais pensar no casamento e aproveitar a vida ao máximo até à chegada dele, sua mãe fez questão de a lembrar dele todos os dias. Sempre que chegava a casa, tinha aulas de etiqueta, aprendera tudo sobre os negócios da família Taisho, como se comportar num salão de baile e em festas importantes, como sorrir e nunca demonstrar o que sentia para que as câmaras nunca o percebessem. Até chegou ao ponto de equilibrar um livro em cima da cabeça. No seu íntimo, pensava que um casamento fosse algo sinistro, dada a preparação quase militar que tivera.

- Eu imagino que terei de saber falar inglês muito bem, para quando tiver que pedir uma suite nupcial. – brincou.

Izayoi e sua mãe riram e Kagome se sentiu no papel de uma impostora. Não queria o casamento. Não queria essa responsabilidade e embora se tenha verbalizado acerca disso várias vezes, sabia que não tinha opção. Só tinha pena de estar a arruinar a sua vida e a de Miroku. Jamais seriam como antes depois de um casamento por conveniência. Ou estupidez, pensou Kagome, lembrando o erro que Tatsu cometera anos atrás.

Voltando de seus pensamentos, descobriu o olhar de Inuyasha em si, de novo. Olharam-se durante uns momentos e, não aguentando a sensação de rubor que lhe vinha à face, desviou o rosto. – Que tal entrarmos num restaurante? Estou morta de fome!

- Agora sim é que falamos! – falou InuTaisho. – Tatsu, qual é a sua recomendação?

Os olhos negros do pai dela vaguearam pela rua e sorriu ao ver um restaurante bastante bom. – Ah, ali está! Venham senhores, lhes darei o privilégio de comerem como reis num dos melhores restaurantes da cidade! Sou cliente lá há muitos anos!

Ao se encaminharem todos para o restaurante, Kagome sentiu um toque no braço. Uma mão forte a segurava com delicadeza, mas firmemente. Kagome olhou para o dono da mão sem nem parar de andar.

- Kagome, o que se passa com você? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Desde que chegamos você mal fala para mim. Algo de errado? – seus olhos brilhavam com aquela masculinidade pura que dele emanava. Notou até, para seu desespero, que quase todas as mulheres paravam ao passar por ele e o fitavam com deleite.

- Não. Está tudo óptimo, não está vendo? – ao ver que ele não respondia e a continuava a fitar, continuou. – Minha vida está melhorando a cada dia que passa, sabe? Não podia estar melhor. Eu estou…

- Mentindo.

- Felicíssima. – corrigiu-o com um olhar acusador e olhou para a mão que ainda a segurava e tentou soltá-la, mas ele não deixou. Olhou para os outros e viu que não ouviam nada devido ao facto de estarem alguns metros à frente deles. – Porque pergunta?

- Porque mente?

A pergunta irritou-a. – Ora, porque pensa que estou mentindo? Parece assim tanto que eu não quero casar?

- Para ser sincero, você mente muito bem. Por momentos pensei que estava realmente feliz com a ideia. Mas percebi que não.

- Pois percebeu errado. – esboçou um sorriso exageradamente grande e falou, sem o desfazer. – Está vendo? Estou perfeita!

Inuyasha a puxou um pouquinho para si quando pararam à entrada do restaurante. – Você age como se nada houvesse entre nós.

- Não há.

- Mentirosa.

- Convencido.

- Vai me dizer que aquele beijo não foi nada para você…

- Não lembro de beijo algum.

- Quando vai parar de mentir?

- Quando você parar de me perguntar coisas ridículas.

Inuyasha suspirou e largou o braço dela, mas não permitiu que entrasse pela porta. – Você mudou bastante.

- Não fui a única.

- Kagome, estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. Pare de agir como uma criança.

- Pare você de me tratar como uma! Não pense que eu vou andar a correr atrás de você que nem as outras, Inuyasha, não sou assim. Não mais. – sussurrou as últimas palavras. – Agora, se me der licença…

Queria ter uma saída orgulhosa e triunfante, mas tropeçou no tapete da entrada e desceu correndo as três escadas que a levavam ao salão de mesas, batendo contra um empregado que deixou cair a bandeja cheia de louça para lavar.

O estardalhaço fez com que todo o mundo olhasse para ela e Inuyasha, que estava atrás da moça, e se começassem a rir. Kagome pediu desculpa ao empregado e ainda se ofereceu para ajudar a limpar tudo, mas Inuyasha a arrastou para a mesa e a sentou antes que fizesse mais algum estrago. Durante o resto do jantar, não parou de receber olhares indiscretos e de deboche das outras mesas, enquanto na sua própria mesa era motivo de chacota.

À parte disso, o almoço foi agradável e decorreu sem imprevistos. Pagaram a conta e saíram para continuar o passeio. Tiraram algumas fotos, apenas porque as mulheres os obrigaram, de modo que Inuyasha fez cara de mau em quase todas.

- Inuyasha, deixe de ser desmancha-prazeres e sorria. – gritou Izayoi de onde estava para tirar a foto. – Mostre para todo o mundo como é lindo!

Ele então substituiu a cara fechada por um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, fazendo a vontade da mãe. Dava para ver que a adorava, pensou Kagome, com um sorriso.

Inuyasha pediu para parar a 'sessão fotográfica' e estendeu a mão para ela. – Venha Kagome, quero tirar uma foto com você.

Kagome se desenvencilhou do braço de Miroku, visto que os pais haviam pedido para andar de braço dado com ele, e caminhou para Inuyasha sem pestanejar. Só se dera conta disso quando sentiu o braço musculoso rodear a cintura fina e a apertar contra si. – Sorria. – ele murmurou contra o ouvido. Mas o calor do hálito dele contra a sua orelha a fez se arrepiar e virou o rosto no preciso momento em que a máquina de Izayoi disparava.

Izayoi olhou a foto sorrindo. Eles pareciam um casal de enamorados, pela posição em que ficaram. Inuyasha segurava Kagome pela cintura contra seu peito e ela tinha o rosto virado de lado de modo a olhar para ele. Tinha os lábios entreabertos, para os quais Inuyasha olhava. Por momentos de pura travessura, a mente de Izayoi foi assaltada pela ideia de mandar a foto para uma editora, assim talvez a publicassem na capa de um romance.

Kagome vislumbrou a pele morena do rosto dele e desceu a vista, percorrendo o pescoço grosso. Deuses! Que homem… Seria uma batalha danada para o ignorar até estar casada com Miroku. Não tinha intenções de deixar que ele a humilhasse de novo. Tinha esperanças que, estando casada com Miroku, lhe fosse mais fácil resistir à tentação.

Como a de o beijar. Sentia saudades dos lábios experientes dele e, inconscientemente, aproximou os seus. Inuyasha a olhou e gostou de a ver a fechar os olhos e aproximar o rosto, mas tinha consciência de que era um acto louco beijá-la na frente dos pais e do irmão.

Pigarreando, soltou a moça e pediu para ver a foto. Kagome ficou atónita e enrubesceu um pouco ao dar-se conta que estivera por um fio de cometer uma loucura e que ele a rejeitara, ou seja, mais uma vez fizera papel de parva.

De repente, ouviu um grito no meio da multidão que passeava naquele passeio à beira-mar, e olhou para a pequena roda que se formou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Sei lá. – Miroku respondeu. – Mas quero ver.

Aproximaram-se do tumulto e viram uma jovem, de costas para eles, aos gritos com um brutamontes que apanhava pequenos objectos do chão.

- E é melhor que apanhe tudo o que caiu da minha bolsa senão vou tratar de te deixar impotente! Parvalhão! Mal-educado! – gritava. Kagome reconheceu a voz e a virou para si.

- Sango?

- Kagome?

- O que faz aqui? – perguntaram em uníssono e desataram a rir. Os homens não percebiam nada. Principalmente Miroku, que estava pasmado ao ver a mudança de Sango. Já não era aquela garota com os gostos góticos de outrora, típicos das fases de adolescente.

Estava mais alta, mais bonita, com os cabelos mais compridos e lisos, os seus seios estavam mais fartos e ele pensou, com malícia, se chegavam a caber dentro da pequena blusa rosa e decotada. Sim, seus modos violentos se mantinham, mas era principalmente eles que a caracterizavam e que tinham captado a atenção dele. Tinha uma mini-saia marrom e botas de salto alto a condizer. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caíam graciosamente pelos ombros. Usava um gancho rosa a prender uma parte da franja, uma camisa rosa decotada e o lápis preto já não era tão forte como antes. De facto, parecia que tinha mudado de gótica para patricinha, o que era uma mudança notável.

- Estava fazendo compras para a minha mãe com o meu irmão quando esse vagabundo… - falou alto, olhando para o homem agachado no chão. - … veio contra mim e derrubou as sacolas e as caixas, e ainda por cima se recusava a pedir desculpas e me ajudar a apanhar as coisas. Óbvio que o obriguei a pegar tudo direitinho.

Kagome sorriu. – Como acordou hoje de manhã?

Ela fez uma careta. – Estou impressionada por minha cabeça não ter explodido! Mas bem, ao menos a noite valera a pena, me diverti para caramba!

- Também eu! – Kagome riu. – Lembra daqueles dois que se engraçaram connosco? Ah! Eu só me rio ao lembrar como fugiram de você! Ahahahahah!

- Pois foi! Foi tão bacana! – aproximou-se da amiga e sussurrou. – E aí, eles sempre chegaram?

Kagome se surpreendeu pois, ao que parecia, Sango não havia notado a presença de Inuyasha e Miroku. – Ahn… Sango, eles estão ali… - apontou.

Sango virou o rosto e empalideceu, deixou escapar um grito abafado e quase caiu. – Miroku?

O homem, ao ver que estava mal, acercou-se dela. – Está tudo bem, Sango? Está pálida.

- Sim, parece que viu um fantasma… - murmurou Kagome. Abanou um pouco a mão em frente ao seu rosto, deixando depois que Miroku a levasse para se sentar num pequeno muro de pedra. – E agora o que a gente faz? Ela não diz nada.

- Eu trato disso. – Inuyasha desviou-a pelo ombro e se agachou em frente de Sango. Pegou no pulso e esperou uns segundos para ver a pulsação.

- O quê, vai-me dizer que agora é médico… - debochou.

- Por acaso até sou.

- Não… Você está mentindo…

Inuyasha pousou o pulso e olhou Kagome. – A única pessoa que tem o hábito de mentir aqui é você.

Ela o olhou indignada. – Ainda que não sou convencida…

- Vocês se importam de prestar atenção em Sango, por favor? – Miroku pediu, sem paciência para aquela briga tola. Inuyasha a segurou pela nuca e abriu um de seus olhos para ver as pupilas.

- Quando você veio para o Natal daquela vez… - começou Kagome. – Estava tirando o curso de medicina?

- Não sei porque a incomoda tanto o facto de ser médico. – disse, com a orelha colada ao peito de Sango para ouvir a respiração. – Porque não acredita? Sou assim tão bonito para parecer inteligente?

Ela abanou a cabeça. – É demasiado chocante, só isso. Tipo, eu pensei que, se tivesse emprego, seria um modelo ou um actor qualquer, sei lá…

- _Se _tivesse? – colocou a mão na testa para medir a temperatura. – Acho que vou considerar isso um elogio.

- O quê? O facto de eu achar que não tinha emprego?

- Não. O facto de pensar que eu fosse modelo.

- Oh… Não é como se uma pessoa de família milionária precisasse trabalhar. – deu de ombros.

- Eu sou médico mas não exerço a profissão.

– E então? O que ela tem?

- Nada… Não encontrei nada de alarmante. Provavelmente foi do susto.

Kagome franziu o cenho. - Voce não é assim tão feio…

Inuyasha a empurrou de leve, sorrindo. - Engraçadinha…

Miroku se agachou na frente de Sango, empurrando o irmão dali para fora. – Oi, Sango. – falou meigamente. – Tudo bem? Já está melh-

- Miroku, que saudades! – Sango se atirou de repente no seu pescoço e o beijou, para espanto dele e do casal ao lado que resmungava e se bicava mutuamente.

Kagome os olhou estupefacta e deu uma cotovelada discreta em Inuyasha. – Onde estão nossos pais?

Inuyasha levantou o olhar para a multidão, mas não os viu, então concentrou-se e conseguiu captar o som de suas vozes e o perfume açucarado da mãe. – Estão vendo uma montra do outro lado da rua, não se preocupe, eles não viram nada disso.

Apesar de Miroku gostar do beijo, teve de se afastar dela. – Sango, querida, aqui não… Podem nos ver.

- Desculpe.

- Irmã! Irmã! – um menino de catorze anos vinha correndo carregado de sacolas e caixas de encontro a eles. – O senhor com que chocou já acabou de arrumar tudo e pediu desculpa… Está tudo bem?

Ela sorriu. – Sim, porque pergunta?

- Está um pouco pálida. – pousou as cargas.

- Ela está óptima. – respondeu Kagome. – Kohaku, esses daqui são o Inuyasha e o Miroku. Miroku é o meu noivo e o Inuyasha é… o paspalho do irmão dele.

- Paspalho? Eu me pergunto que outros apelidos carinhosos chamou na minha ausência. - ironizou.

- Nem queira saber…

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – pediu Miroku, tentando chamá-los à realidade. Desde que chegara, pensava que eles iam se falar com vergonha, mas estava surpreso pelas batalhas verbais que travavam. Não era muito típico deles.

- Sim… Vamos. - Kagome se levantou com a ajuda de Inuyasha e gritou entre a multidão. – Mamãe! A gente vai tomar um café com a Sango! Tchau!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	5. O Plano de Miroku

**.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

- Ah, que droga! Mais uma lanchonete lotada! – Kagome amarrou a bolsa com força. – Mas essa gente não tem mais nada que fazer da vida, não?

- Calma, não é preciso stressar! – Miroku olhou para o fundo da rua. – Deve haver mais lanchonetes por aí.

- Essa é a última. – suspirou Sango. – Não sei se reparou mas a gente já correu a cidade inteira. – tinham saído rapidamente pelas ruas lotadas, depois de mandarem Kohaku para casa com as compras da mãe, procurando por alguma mesinha livre.

-Vamos entrar para ver se tem uma mesa livre. – Inuyasha colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se dirigiu para a porta de vidro.

- Qual foi a parte do 'lotado' que não entendeu? – Kagome o segurou pelo braço e o virou para si. – Vamos embora.

Inuyasha olhou para dentro e sorriu ao ver uma mesa cheia de garotas da idade de Kagome. – Aquelas lá não são suas amigas?

Kagome olhou para dentro e semicerrou os olhos. – Não, não são. Delas eu quero apenas distância.

- Oras, porquê? Se bem me lembro são aquelas garotas que nos viram na praia… daquela vez. Talvez elas nos deixem sentar na mesa delas.

Kagome largou bruscamente o braço dele e deu um passo atrás. – Já disse que não. Não quero nada com elas.

- Vamos lá, Kagome. – Miroku pediu. – Ou é isso ou ficamos cá fora.

- Não!

- Eu concordo com a Kagome, Miroku. – Sango, que havia espreitado no vidro e reconhecido as jovens, se prostrou ao lado de Kagome. – Elas não são assim tão nossas amigas.

- Então é a altura ideal para começar a fazer amizade com elas. – Inuyasha pegou no braço de Kagome e a arrastou para dentro, na direcção da mesa. – Vai ver que não custa nada.

- Inuyasha me larga, agora! – falava por entre os dentes para não chamar atenção. – Eu não quero!

Mas fora tarde, já estavam ao pé delas.

- Oi, garotas! – Inuyasha sorriu para elas e todas se desfizeram em sorrisos. – Podemos nos sentar com vocês?

A mais aperaltada e mais maquilhada sorriu, deveria ser a líder do grupo. – Claro! Senta aqui ao meu lado! – assim que Inuyasha se desviou para pegar numa cadeira e deixou Kagome à vista, o seu sorriso desapareceu. – Kagome, perdeu alguma coisa? – os risos das outras inundaram o recinto, fazendo todos olharem. – Foi seu anel de noivado, por acaso? Ahahahahah! Cai fora menina!

Inuyasha posou a cadeira ao lado da garota e sorriu. – Olhe… - atraiu a sua atenção. - Eu não sei o seu nome, mas…

- Ayame. – disse prontamente, batendo as pestanas.

Ele riu suavemente. – Ayame… a Kagome está comigo, não perdeu nada.

- Com você? – o rosto já de si pálido pareceu ficar ainda mais branco. – M-Mas porquê? – de repente ela abriu muito os olhos. – Você! Eu lembro de você!

Miroku e Sango se sentaram na mesa das garotas, entretanto, e pediram uma rodada de cerveja fresca. Kagome continuava em pé, incomodada e reticente quanto à ideia de se sentar. - Não lembra não! – ela disse rapidamente.

Ayame rodou o rosto para ela e espetou adagas com os olhos na pobre moça. – Eu lembro sim! Ele estava com você na praia, naquele dia. – depois olhou para o anel que ela levava no dedo e voltou a olhar em seus olhos. – É seu noivo? Vai me dizer que a baranga Kagome Higurashi conseguiu engatar um bonzão desses?

Inuyasha puxou Kagome de repente e a fez se sentar em seu colo. – Eu não sou o noivo dela, não… - sua voz grave soava baixo e roçava no ouvido de Kagome, que continuava sem reacção, enquanto passava os braços fortes em redor dela num abraço possessivo. – Mas é verdade que ela conseguiu me cativar.

Todos que estavam na mesa se surpreenderam, incluindo Miroku e Sango. – Como assim? – perguntou Ayame.

- É simples. – Inuyasha virou o rosto para Kagome enquanto falava. – Desde que nos beijamos naquele dia… Eu não deixo de pensar nela. – beijou-lhe a orelha. – Nem mesmo quando estava do outro lado do Oceano, nos Estados Unidos. – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – E muito menos agora que a tenho aqui comigo… Por mais que me recuse, eu sou dela. – beijou-a no pescoço e sorriu ao senti-la estremecer e encolher o ombro.

Ayame ficou roxa e olhou para Miroku. – É você o noivo dela, então?

Ele assentiu. – Sou, sim.

- E não tem vergonha de deixar Kagome com outro?

- Não… - Miroku encostou na cadeira, abriu as pernas e passou um braço por cima de Sango, enquanto a garçonete servia as bebidas. – Eu confio plenamente em meu irmão.

A boca da jovem fez um '0' perfeito. – Seu irmão? – olhou para Inuyasha, que sorria com travessura e apertava Kagome bem gostoso nos baços, descansando a cabeça no ombro dela e sentindo os seios cheios se apertarem deliciosamente contra os bíceps. – Bom… não admira que ela tente roubar os namorados alheios, visto que tem uma intimidade tão grande com o irmão do próprio noivo…

Inuyasha franziu o cenho. – Roubar?

Ela riu com escárnio e seus olhos brilharam de pura crueldade ao ver a expressão de medo em Kagome. – Não sabia? Kagome tentou roubar meu namorado.

Kagome sentiu o sangue escorrer de seu rosto e temeu desfalecer ali. Não tinha querido ir para aquela mesa tentando evitar tocar naquele assunto. Sabia perfeitamente que Ayame não perderia a oportunidade de a humilhar. – I-Isso não é verdade! Eu não tentei…

- Cala a boca, sua mentirosa! – gritou Ayame, depois ergueu-se e falou bem alto para todo o mundo ouvir. – Vamos garotas! Não quero mais ficar perto dessa maldita vadia! Tentou levar meu Kouga! Assanhada! Ordinária!

Toda pomposa, saiu rebolando o traseiro sendo acompanhada pelas suas amigas, deixando para trás Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha passou o verso da mão no rosto dela para apanhar uma pequena e discreta lágrima.

- Eu preciso… - ela se ergueu. – Eu preciso sair daqui… - e correu para o banheiro.

- Com licença. – Sango saltou da cadeira e correu atrás da amiga.

Todos os olhares acompanharam as duas jovens até à porta do banheiro e depois se dirigiram para os dois homens na mesa. Inuyasha estava confuso com o que ouvira e irritado com a indiscrição das pessoas. – O que é? Nunca viram? Metam-se nas suas vidas! – vociferou, e logo as conversas e o tilintar dos copos começaram a tomar conta do ambiente.

- Calma, Inuyasha…

- Você viu como a Kagome ficou, Miroku? Viu, não viu? Então não me peça para ficar calmo! – bateu com o punho na mesa. – Ela ficou branca, até senti o cheiro de medo nela! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu entre ela e aquele Kouga. – pegou numa cerveja fresca e deu um grande gole. – Quero mesmo!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Pronto, Kagome, já passou. Elas já se foram embora, não adianta chorar. – Sango passava as mãos no braço da amiga.

- Eu sabia que ia dar errado! Elas não perdem uma oportunidade para me humilhar! Estou farta de ser acusada injustamente! – olhou o rosto no espelho e apoiou as mãos no lavatório. – Ayame sabe que eu não tentei roubar o Kouga. Foi ele quem a traiu e eu não quis nada com ele!

- Não ligue. Sabe que as populares adoram fazer isso e não descansam até que esteja de rastos, vá anime-se! Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que nada do que ela disse é verdade e é isso que interessa!

- É, você deve ter razão. – abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto. – Mas o que o Inuyasha vai pensar de mim?

Sango sorriu e cruzou os braços. – E o que lhe interessa a opinião dele? Não disse um montão de vezes que ele lhe era indiferente?

Kagome corou. – E é! Não quero saber dele para nada! Quer saber? Ele pode pensar tudo e mais alguma coisa acerca de mim! Não estou nem aí!

Sango soltou uma gargalhada. – Você está tão na dele!

- Não estou!

- Tudo bem! – ergueu as mãos em forma de defesa. – Mas não vai negar que gostou de o ter abraçado a você, pois não?

Kagome sentiu um arrepio ao longo da espinha só de lembrar o peito duro contra as suas costas, os braços de aço a apertando bem gostoso, os sussurros no ouvido e o tom possessivo na voz e no abraço. Se tinha gostado?

Sem dúvida.

Mas não ia partilhar isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com Sango. Ela não precisava saber desse pormenor ou estaria lhe atirando à cara a sua falta de controlo de emoções para o resto da vida.

- Eu acho que você não tem nada a ver com isso, mas se isso lhe satisfizer a curiosidade, não, eu não gostei. Achei demasiado sufocante quando me abraçou, mal respirava. E o tom de voz dele? Odiei. Os braços pareciam ferro puro de tão duros. – ela se abraçava, tentando recordar, inconscientemente, a sensação deliciosa que estava desmentindo. – O hálito dele me fazia cosquinha e eu não aprecio homens que na hora de seduzir me façam rir. – ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Sango, corou e desviou o assunto. – Mas e você e o Miroku? Que beijo foi aquele?

Sango desencostou da parede imediatamente. – Foi saudade. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o ouvia pessoalmente. As conversas telefónicas eram poucas devido ao trabalho dele e caras devido à distância. Os fusos horários complicavam a comunicação através da internet, queria que eu fizesse o quê? Eu amo o Miroku! E o digo com todas as letras!

- E já pensaram no que fazer para ficarem juntos?

- Não. – o olhar castanho escureceu um pouco. – Ou melhor, já. Mas ainda é um pouco confuso e pode dar problemas. Eu e ele combinamos discutir isso com você e o Inuyasha, para que nos ajudem.

- O que o Inuyasha tem a ver com isso?

Ela pareceu ficar desconfortável. – Ah, bom, é que vocês têm que… Oh, a gente depois explica, agora vamos sair daqui! Não quero falar sobre isso aqui.

Pegou-a pela mão e a levou para mesa, onde os homens já tinham pago a conta, e saíram os quatro.

Lá fora, Kagome respirou fundo e sorriu por se ver livre do ar carregado do estabelecimento.

- Eu quero falar com você, Kagome. – Inuyasha sussurrou no seu ouvido e logo sentiu a mão no seu braço. – Agora.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que Ayame disse.

Kagome tremeu. – A Sango disse que queria falar connosco acerca de uma ideia do Miroku, não é Sango? – separou-se dele e foi para o lado da amiga.

Inuyasha sabia da sua intenção de desviar o assunto, mas sabia muito bem que não faltariam oportunidades para a encurralar e obrigar a falar. E tinha a certeza que ela também o sabia. – Sério? Que ideia é essa, Miroku?

- Sango, tem certeza que já lhes quer contar? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, amor, quanto mais cedo melhor. E aproveite agora que não estamos perto de seus pais nem dos de Kagome. É mais seguro.

- Tem razão. – olhou para o outro casal e começou a falar, enquanto sentavam num banco de jardim, no parquinho de crianças. – Eu achei que vocês nos pudessem ajudar a namorar um pouco enquanto o casamento não chega. Podiam nos encobrir em algumas saídas ou algo do género.

- Ah, claro que ajudamos! – Kagome se manifestou. – Têm todo o meu apoio! Só não vejo onde é que precisam da ajuda de nós dois! – apontou Inuyasha ao lado de Miroku. – Um não chega para encobrir?

- Eu acho que entendi. – Inuyasha estava pensativo e olhou Sango, que corou. – Kagome, acha que apenas uns beijos servem para apaziguar dois namorados? Certamente que o jogo do rato e do gato torna tudo mais excitante, mas mesmo que nossos pais não os peguem, eles não vão conseguir se conter.

- Se conter? No vejo onde quer cheg… Oh! – percebeu finalmente e corou como Sango. – B-Bom… eu ajudo a vos encobrir, mas como querem que eu faça isso?

Inuyasha riu e deu uma palmada no ombro do irmão. – Eu deixo que Miroku te explique isso, visto que ele é um _expert_ nessas coisas. Ele e seus planos infalíveis…

- Eu estava pensando, Kagome, que poderia mentir a seus pais de vez em quando e dizer que ia para o meu apartamento aqui na cidade, sabe? Para dar a impressão que estamos nos gostando de verdade e estamos namorando, quando na verdade é a Sango quem vai para lá.

- Isso é tudo muito bonito, mas eu vou para onde?

- Para o meu apartamento. – disse Inuyasha. – Era para isso que precisavam de mim.

- Mas só se não for muito incómodo, Kagome. – suplicou Sango. – É que eu estou morrendo de saudades do Miroku… pode fazer esse favor por mim? Por nós? – enlaçou um braço no de Miroku e fez um beicinho.

A ideia de estar no apartamento de Inuyasha não lhe agradava nada. Estar sozinha com aquele homem tão primitivo em termos de sensualidade, tão selvagem e charmoso, atemorizava-a. Sabia no que aquilo podia levar. Não falava apenas de uns amassos ou uns agarros, mas sim de algo mais íntimo. Já era difícil resistir a ele normalmente, então se Inuyasha se dedicasse a seduzi-la, enlouqueceria à primeira tentativa. Entregaria tudo a ele e talvez, depois disso, sentisse remorsos.

- Tudo bem, então. Conte comigo. – sorriu.

Queria deixar bem claro que não aceitava por pensar em estar sozinha com ele, mas sabia que ninguém lhe acreditaria. Nem mesmo ela.

Inuyasha sorriu e bateu de novo no ombro de Miroku. – Então até amanhã. Vamos Kagome?

- Espera! Vamos onde?

- Para o meu apartamento, não vê que eles querem 'matar saudades'?

Kagome se virou para Sango em busca de uma recusa, mas não a viu. Notava-se no olhar de Sango que queria ir imediatamente embora com Miroku e Kagome amaldiçoou a hora em que havia aceitado entrar naquele jogo. – Mas eu… Quer dizer… já? Não querem esperar um pouco? São só quatro da tarde… Podemos dar uma volta por aí!

- Eu ligo para seus pais, Kagome. – Miroku agarrou Sango e procurou as chaves do carro no bolso com urgência. – Eu vou te buscar amanhã de manhã na casa do Inuyasha para chegarmos juntos em sua casa e não levantarmos suspeitas. Até amanhã, tchau!

O casal desapareceu imediatamente na multidão e Kagome ficou sem fala.

- Vamos, Kagome. Vamos para casa.

Surpreendentemente, as palavras de Inuyasha a fizeram sentir-se bem, como se a sua casa fosse ao lado dele. Sem pestanejar, seguiu-o até ao carro e entrou, desejosa de conhecer o apartamento dele.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- E aqui é o quarto. – Inuyasha abriu a porta do último compartimento e o cheiro relaxante a incenso entrou pelas narinas de Kagome, fazendo-a sorrir.

O apartamento dele era muito bonito. Com uma construção moderna pintada de branco e com metade das paredes envidraçadas, bem como uma maravilhosa e privilegiada vista para a praia e o mar, era uma casa que devia ter custado uns milhões. Apesar de ser grande, com uma sala lindíssima com uma parede inteira de vidro com vista para o mar e uma varanda com saída para a praia, dois banheiros, uma cozinha grande e equipada com os últimos modelos de electrodomésticos, escadas de aço inox, um escritório e uma pequena sala de cinema, Kagome achava que faltava uma coisa.

Um quarto para ela.

Apesar da perfeição da casa, ela achava horrível só haver um mísero quarto. Tudo bem que era lindo, onde havia também uma parede de vidro que, provavelmente, deixaria dois amantes deslumbrados com o crepúsculo, mas isso significava que teria de dormir ali.

Com Inuyasha a seu lado.

Talvez lhe pedisse para ficar no sofá da sala. Parecia muito confortável.

- Algum problema? – Inuyasha passou por ela e parou no meio do quarto. – Não gostou da decoração? Do incenso?

- Não, não! É lindo. Sério! Mas é que… - Kagome passou a mão devagar pela colcha beije da cama. – Só há um quarto.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. - E?

- Quer dizer que vamos ter que dormir juntos.

- Não quer dormir comigo?

- Não!

Ele pareceu ficar surpreso. – Sou assim tão repulsivo?

- Não é isso… Eu só não quero dormir ao seu lado.

- E porquê?

- Porque eu não quero!

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Quer que eu diga o quê?

- A verdade. – sussurrou e chegou tão perto dela que Kagome podia sentir o seu cheiro másculo e agradável. – Está tão estranha desde que cheguei aqui. Quero que me conte o que aconteceu com você para ter ficado assim.

Kagome tentou se esquivar do toque das mãos masculinas e virou costas, se abraçando. – Não aconteceu nada, Inuyasha. É só impressão sua.

- Não comece com suas mentiras.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Então fale a verdade de uma vez, droga! – ele levantou o tom de voz e a agarrou pelo braço para a virar para si. – O que te fizeram, Kagome? Estou preocupado! Cadê aquela garota alegre e despreocupada, hein?

- Ela nunca existiu, ou melhor, deixou de existir. Há cinco anos atrás.

- Mentira! - largou-a e passou a mão no cabelo. – Kagome, Ayame disse que você tentou roubar o namorado dela…

- Não tentei!

Os olhos dourados brilharam ao perceber que ela iria lhe contar tudo sem mentiras. – Não? Não foi o que pareceu.

Kagome adoptou uma expressão de incredulidade e indignação. – E você prefere acreditar nela em vez de mim?

- Eu só quero saber a história. Quem é Kouga, para começar?

- É um garoto do colégio. O capitão da equipe de futebol.

- E o que ele fez?

- Ele andou atrás de mim… e ainda anda, mas Ayame não gostou nada e então inventou essas histórias.

- Ainda anda? Ele te incomoda?

O tom de voz agressivo de Inuyasha fez uma pequena brasa de esperança acender no peito dela. Pareciam… ciúmes? Não, não podia ser… - Bom, tem umas vezes que ele me molesta um pouco, mas nada que eu não consiga lidar sozinha.

- Se ele te tocar eu juro que parto a cara dele! Que idade tem?

- É mais velho que eu um ano, tem vinte.

- Então é fresco, pode aguentar um murro bem dado. É um youkai?

- É, sim. Inuyasha, você não vai bater em ninguém. – ao ver o olhar confuso dele, ela suspirou e sentou na cama de novo. – Em primeiro lugar porque o Kouga até costuma ser querido comigo de vez em quando. Em segundo, porque ele é o briguento da cidade e se envolve em qualquer tipo de luta saindo sempre a ganhar. E em terceiro… - olhou fixamente para ele, convidando-o a desafiá-la. – Você não é meu namorado para me defender.

- Em relação à primeira, eu não posso fazer nada, quanto à segunda, eu não quero saber disso para nada, não me intimido com facilidade. Quanto à terceira… - Inuyasha sentou ao lado dela e, quando Kagome tentou sair de perto dele, agarrou-a pelos pulsos com firmeza e a obrigou a ficar perto dele. – Eu quero mesmo muito tratar disso. Agora.

- Não, eu não vou namorar com você. – riu.

- Nem um flerte?

- Nem um flerte.

- Tenho a certeza que está mortinha por me beijar. – ele sussurrou e desceu o olhar para os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. – Não é assim?

- Inuyasha… - avisou, ficando séria.

- Eu realmente tenho que agradecer a meu irmão por me ter dado a oportunidade de ficar a sós com você. – olhou-a nos olhos e riu. – E pensar que vamos estar sozinhos mais vezes… me agrada imenso. – sua voz saiu do jeito sensual e grave que ela gostava.

Kagome sorriu e deixou que ele lhe acariciasse o pescoço com a ponta do nariz. Inuyasha não queria ter pressa e por isso passou o nariz lentamente pela extensão do pescoço até à curva deste. – Você está tão bonita, Kagome. Tão… sexy. – a rouquidão de sua voz era muito atraente e sensual.

- Inu…

O homem proferiu um gemido de deleite ao ouvir o diminutivo carinhoso e beijou-lhe a garganta. Kagome deitou a cabeça para trás, lhe oferecendo o que ele pedia. Tinha ainda as mãos presas nas dele e só as pôde colocar no peito forte que se acomodava contra os seios.

Inuyasha queria provocá-la um pouco, mas sentir o gosto de pêssego da pele acetinada tinha lhe levado grande parte do seu controle. – Kagome…

As mãos grandes e morenas moveram-se, ávidas, para as costas dela e a apertaram contra si, não a querendo deixar fugir. Os seus instintos animalescos surgiram de repente, deixando-o descontrolado. Empurrou Kagome com o seu peito até a deitar na cama e começou a devorar os lábios dela com urgência. As mãos subiram até um dos seios e a uma coxa roliça, puxando-a para cima da sua cintura.

Kagome se assustou com as intenções óbvias dele. Sentia a erecção enorme contra o seu centro feminino e temeu por sua virgindade. E por sua sanidade. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquele jeito, nunca tinha estado tão perto de um homem e por isso tentou pará-lo.

Bateu no peito e nos ombros largos, mas ele não parecia notar sequer. Tentou tirar a mão de seu seio e a de sua coxa, mas sem sucesso. Ele parecia querer se apoderar do seu corpo. A mensagem que transmitia para ela era a de domínio e posse.

Não teve outra opção senão morder os lábios que beijavam os seus. Inuyasha recuou de imediato ao sentir a dor e levou os dedos ao lábio para limpar um fiozinho de sangue. – Me desculpe.

Kagome se sentiu culpada ao ver o sangue e recompôs a blusa. – Não, não, eu é que te machuquei. Me desculpa você.

- Eu juro que não queria te pressionar, Kagome. Só queria um beijo, para matar as saudades.

- Bom… mais um pouco e levava mais do que isso.

- Eu sei, me perdoa.

- Foi só um mal-entendido, eu não quero criar um mau ambiente entre a gente. – viu que ele acenava. - Quer um cubo de gelo? – perguntou ao ver o lábio levemente inchado. – Me sinto culpada. - ele abanou negativamente a cabeça e ela riu. – Homens são sempre os mesmos! Tão orgulhosos! – levantou da cama e o puxou escada abaixo até o sentar no sofá preto de couro da sala. – Não saia daqui, vou buscar gelo.

Inuyasha pensava que ia explodir de raiva. Raiva de si mesmo. Não tinha notado até que ponto se podia descontrolar e não gostou de ver o receio que vira no olhar azul angelical. Parecia que ela receava ser violada ali mesmo. Se bem que, pensou, não faltava muito para que ele a possuísse.

Mas o que raios lhe havia dado? Não via a jovem há cinco anos e já a foi agarrando no primeiro dia que a viu. Deveria estar assustada de verdade, estar sozinha com um homem pode ser muito perigoso, mesmo com aqueles que já se conhecem. A verdade é que não conseguiu evitar um tremor de satisfação ao encontrá-la essa manhã.

Com uma minúscula camisa de dormir que lhe deixava as pernas longas e roliças à mostra.

E pensar que teve aquelas coxas nas mãos… Lembrava-se bem da sensação de apanhar toda aquela carne macia e tenra ente os braços para que não se estabacasse no chão da sala. Apesar do tempo, continuava um pouco desastrada pelos vistos, e sorriu por isso. Fez um esgar de dor com o movimento do sorriso. A mordida não era grave nem profunda, mas ardia como o diabo! Talvez fosse deixar uma pequena marquinha…

Kagome chegou da cozinha com um cubo de gelo na mão e sentou ao lado dele. – Aqui. Se não colocar isso, seu lábio pode inchar ainda mais… - aproximou os rostos e colocou o cubo de gelo no lábio dele. Ela riu e Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha. – Desculpe. – apertou os lábios, mas outra gargalhada lhe escapou.

- O que tem tanta graça? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Queria parecer zangado, mas não conseguia ao encarar os olhos azuis sorridentes e marotos.

- Estava pensando no que sua mãe vai pensar ao ver seu lábio. – olhou para ele e tentou conter outro riso. – Será que te vai chamar cachorro?

Inuyasha riu alto e mexeu as orelhas ao perceber a brincadeira, fazendo a tarefa de Kagome ao segurar o cubo de gelo quase impossível. – Provavelmente.

Passados poucos segundos, um fio de água desceu do cubo a descongelar pelo queixo dele e Kagome semicerrou os olhos.

Seria impressão sua ou a água estava tirando sarro dela? Parecia feliz por lhe mostrar o que perdeu ao tê-lo mordido e afastado. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a língua ao queixo proeminente e lambeu o trilho de água fresca, retesando os músculos faciais do homem.

De repente, sentiu as mãos presas pelas dele e os orbes dourados a fitavam com desejo. – Kagome…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	6. A Primeira Noite Juntos

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**.**

- Kagome… - Inuyasha ainda estava débil pela excitação, tinha recebido uma negativa dela e ainda fora mordido no lábio. Então, diabos, porque ela o torturava de novo? Droga de mulher tentadora! – Kagome, se você não quer oferecer o que eu quero ter, então é melhor não me testar. Eu nunca te pressionarei, mas não sou de ferro.

Ela se afastou um pouco, com os olhos abertos. – Eu não pensei que…

-Eu sei, esqueça… - ele riu suavemente. Parecia tão inocente… - Quer ver um filme comigo?

- Naquela sala de cinema? O que estamos esperando?

- Eu vou fazer pipocas, você escolhe o filme. Estão na prateleira de baixo. – Inuyasha se ergueu e foi para a cozinha.

- Certo. – Kagome foi para a sala e se debruçou sobre a prateleira, indecisa entre as dezenas de filmes. – O que eu vou escolher…? Ele tem tanta coisa aqui… _Rambo_? Muito violento e, credo, que velho! _Paciente Inglês_? Muito intenso… _Você tem uma Mensagem_? Ah, não! Esse é de amor! Talvez ele não goste de lamechices. – os seus olhos continuaram a vaguear pela prateleira de filmes da época passada. Inuyasha tinha um gosto antigo, mas muito bom, havia ali dezenas de filmes muito premiados e muito bons. – _Corpos Ardentes_! Não, também não… Tem muito sexo. – corou.

- Isso seria óptimo. – a voz de Inuyasha apareceu por trás dela, a assustando. – Esse filme tem cenas de sexo muito quentes… - olhou para ela divertido. – Mas é demais para uma mente tão ingénua.

- As pipocas? – falou sem nem olhar para ele, tinha as bochechas vermelhas só de pensar em assistir a um filme daqueles com ele a seu lado.

- Estão no microondas. – agachou-se a seu lado e estendeu a mão para apanhar uma capa de um filme. – _O Buraco da Agulha._ Tem intriga, acção e…

- Cenas quentes…

- Vá, não é assim tanto, são só dois minutos. Você aguenta. – sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto, deixando-a sem graça, e deu-lhe o filme. – Pode colocar para ver, vou pegar as pipocas. – antes de sair, parou na porta. – Voce quer com sal ou açúcar?

- Açúcar!

Dali a uns minutos, Inuyasha entrava na pequena sala com um balde gigante de pipocas e o colocou no meio dos dois.

- Isso é para só nós dois? – Kagome olhava para o balde com receio.

- Não. Esse é só para mim. O seu está na cozinha.

- O quê?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Estou brincando!

Ela riu com ele e começaram a assistir ao filme em pleno escuro e silêncio.

A meio do filme, suas mãos se tocaram quando procuravam pipocas, e se olharam. Kagome viu o brilho dourado de seus olhos no meio da escuridão. Era uma espécie de declaração. Ele não desistiria tão fácil assim dela, mas Kagome estava decidida a não dar nada a ele. Não queria que pensasse que era uma desesperada que cairia nos braços dele com um estalar de dedos. Não. Ela queria marcar um limite! Não queria proximidade a mais com ele! Retirou a mão da dele e deixou que ele pegasse nas pipocas.

Certo, não queria proximidades, mas teria que dormir com ele essa noite. Na mesma cama. Sentiu a mão dele na sua, a obrigando a pegar nas pipocas. Kagome levantou o olhar novamente e corou ao ver os dentes perfeitos num sorriso dedicado a si.

- O filme está bom. – ela balbuciou, logo olhou directamente para o ecrã, procurando outro lugar para olhar que não o pescoço grosso e descoberto pela camisa dele. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que a cena que passava nesse momento era a das 'cenas quentes'. Virou de novo o rosto, mas este foi de encontro ao ombro de Inuyasha, que estalou em gargalhada.

- Pensei que fosse demorar a reparar no filme. – tirou o balde de pipocas quase vazio e o pousou no chão, levantou-se e desligou o ecrã plasma justo quando o protagonista agarrava de mão bem aberta o seio farto da companheira e chupava o mamilo.

- Então? – ela reclamou. – Quero ver o resto!

- Podemos ver amanhã, se quiser. Já é tarde. – olhou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente. – Ou então eu posso te levar para o quarto e demonstrar o que vai acontecer a seguir.

- Que engraçado… - falou sarcástica, pegou na bolsa e a colocou ao ombro. Antes de se dirigir para as escadas, deitou um olhar por cima do ombro. – Eu tomo banho primeiro, se não se importar.

- Pensei que estivesse mais agradada se tomássemos banho juntos.

Kagome sorriu e caminhou para as escadas. – Eu estaria mais agradada se você se calasse com esses comentários.

Ao contrário do que pensava, Inuyasha riu. Esse homem nunca se deixava apanhar pelos seus famosos 'chutes psicológicos'? – Essa era a minha outra hipótese.

Depois de um banho bem longo, e sabendo como era Kagome, um banho de cerca de hora e meia, ela saiu do duche e reparou que não tinha nada para vestir.

- Droga… - aproximou-se da porta e chamou baixinho. – Inuyasha? – esperou um pouco e tornou a chamar, desta vez mais alto. – Inuyasha!

- Oi? – a voz se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta, dando a impressão que estava na cama.

- Ahn… Você não tem uma camisa para me emprestar?

Ela ouviu o suave deslizar das colchas, depois um remexer de gavetas e por fim uma batida na porta.

Ela abriu uma fresta e colocou a mão de fora, mas nada lhe foi dado. – Então? – colocou a cabeça de fora e então se deparou com ele só de roupas íntimas, com seu peito musculoso e seus bíceps duros cobertos de pele morena e lisa. – Oh meu deus… - murmurou.

- Tenho essa camisa, se quiser. – ele disse, a estendendo. Era azul-clara. – Mas tenho mais de outras cores.

- Não, não! Essa está óptima, obrigada! – parou com a cabeça encostada no batente da porta e deslizou os olhos pelas pernas maciças e poderosas. – Não vai tomar banho? Estava dormindo? – era impressão sua ou sua própria língua estava lambendo os lábios?

- Estava deitado, esperando que terminasse.

Ela despertou do transe. – Ah, claro, claro! E-Eu já saio! – fechou a porta e dentro de alguns minutos saiu de novo.

Inuyasha pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Onde raios se havia metido? Na manhã seguinte ia matar Miroku por tê-lo encrencado daquela maneira. E depois agradeceria pela mesma razão. Deus do céu, que mulher era aquela? A camisa ficava larga e os botões estavam abertos do colarinho até ao vale dos seios, fazendo-lhe crescer água na boca. A camisa descia, enorme, até metade das coxas. Como sentia vontade de a atirar na cama e rasgar aquele tecido para poder tocar na pele alva com todo o seu corpo.

- De que lado você dorme?

_Por cima._ - Do lado esquerdo.

Kagome assentiu e se dirigiu para o lado direito, onde estava a enorme janela de vidro que ocupava a parede inteira. Inuyasha se obrigou a desviar o olhar das coxas dela entrando em contacto com os lençóis de seda brancos e entrou no duche. Meia hora depois, saiu.

Ainda com a toalha à volta das ancas e com os cabelos pingando, parou para ver a imagem da moça na cama. Já estava dormindo. Tinha um braço estendido por cima da almofada dele, uma perna esticada até ao outro canto da enorme cama e o decote um pouco mais aberto. Os cabelos húmidos estavam espalhados displicentemente pela almofada e soltavam um agradável aroma.

Ficou sério. Tinha o hábito de dormir nu, e não queria ter de vestir alguma coisa só por causa dela. Era muito calorento e era noite de verão. Só de pensar em ter de dormir enrolado em lençóis o fazia suar.

Ao diabo com as roupas de dormir! Ia se deitar na cama tal e qual veio ao mundo!

Deixando a toalha deslizar até ao chão, meteu-se na cama no preciso momento em que Kagome se virava para o lado dela, chegou bem perto dela até ter as costas contra o seu peito e enfiou um braço pela cintura fina, a abraçando como um amante. Antes de fechar os olhos e, consequentemente, adormecer, aspirou o aroma delicado dos cabelos negros e suspirou de puro deleite.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome acordou com um pequeno som de vibração vindo da mesa ao lado da cama, abriu um olho e esticou a mão para pegar no celular. – Alô? – credo, sua voz soava tão arrastada…

- _Bom dia, Noivinha!_ – a voz alegre de Miroku falou do outro lado da linha. – _Passou bem a noite? Inuyasha não te comeu viva?_

Corou pelo óbvio segundo sentido da pergunta. – Que horas são? Já vem para aqui?

- _Eu já teria passado aí, mas Sango não deixou. Disse que era melhor esperar mais um pouco, sabe, para o caso de ter acontecido mais alguma coisa entre você e meu irmão… Ele tem a reputação de deixar as mulheres esgotadas._ – provocou.

- Que horas são? – maldito fosse Miroku e suas frases maliciosas, mas se queria saber o que aconteceu entre ela e o irmão, bem que esperaria sentado.

- _São quase onze da manhã._

- Minha nossa, como eu dormi… – mesmo assim, continuava sem mexer um músculo. Estava muito gostoso naquela cama. – Deixa eu me arrumar e pode passar aqui, tá bom?

- _Certo, passo aí em meia hora._

- Tá bom, beijo.

Pousou o aparelho e se espreguiçou. Foi então que sentiu que alguma coisa a amarrava bem firme pela cintura. Parou o gesto no momento e olhou por cima do ombro. Inuyasha dormia pacificamente com o rosto no seu pescoço e a respiração quente lhe soprava na nuca, a arrepiando.

Quis gritar. Quis chamá-lo de abusador. Quis atirá-lo da cama abaixo.

Mas não fez nada.

Qualquer coisa que fizesse, qualquer uma, ele a iria refutar e colocá-la-ia numa posição constrangedora. Tirou o braço pesado de cima de si com cuidado, desviou os lençóis e pegou na roupa para vestir.

Num movimento dele, os lençóis caíram para o lado, deixando-o descoberto.

Kagome levou a mão à boca para abafar um grito de surpresa. O homem estava nu! Meu deus, então era assim que os homens eram? Não que nunca tivesse visto um homem nu antes, mas só na televisão o tinha visto, em filmes. Ao vivo, as coisas eram bem diferentes, pensou.

E grandes.

O membro aninhado e aconchegado entre as pernas dele parecia feito de veludo, com uma pele macia e também morena, prova que o seu bronzeado era mesmo real e não de solário. De repente, sentiu uma imensa vontade de lhe tocar. De o segurar entre as mãos e…

- Pára Kagome! – sussurrou, se reprimindo. – Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas! Onde já se viu? Vai, se concentra. Miroku passará aqui dentro de pouco tempo e tudo estará acabado.

Vestiu as calças rapidamente, passou a camisa pela cabeça e já estava para sair quando ouviu movimentos na colcha e a voz lânguida e profunda de Inuyasha. – Good morning, my love, where do you think you're going?

Graças a deus que tinha nota máxima a inglês, ou faria figura ridícula na sua frente. - Miroku está a caminho, Inuyasha. – falou sem se virar. – Tenho que esperar por ele lá em baixo.

- Won't you say good morning to me, babe?

- Bom dia.

- What's wrong? Why don't you look to me?

- Bom, acho que você não está em estado de falar frente a frente com uma mulher agora.

Um momento se passou e ela percebeu que Inuyasha provavelmente estaria olhando para seu baixo-ventre. Esperou que ele se tapasse, mas não ouviu nada que mencionasse o gesto. – De onde eu venho, toda a mulher adora conversar comigo assim desse jeito. – falou, já na língua dela.

- De onde eu venho, toda a mulher dá um soco entre as pernas de um homem que se apresente desse jeito. – apertou os punhos. – Qual foi a ideia de dormir pelado?

- Sempre dormi assim. – falou despreocupado.

- Sim, mas ao menos vestia alguma coisa já que estava dormindo acompanhado, não?

- Ah, quando durmo acompanhado a intenção é de não ter nada vestido.

- Ai, Inuyasha, você é impossível de aturar! – saiu porta fora e o deixou sozinho.

Inuyasha se levantou de um salto, vestiu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mão e foi de encontro a ela.

Kagome estava na cozinha, comendo os seus cereais de chocolate. – Pronto, acha que já estou apresentável?

Ela o olhou de alto a baixo muito calmamente, depois levou uma colher à boca e falou, mastigando. – Agora, sim, está melhor.

Ele sorriu, aliviado. – Bom, quando o Miroku chega?

- Vinte minutos, uma coisa assim.

Tomaram o desjejum juntos, na bancada da cozinha, conversaram sobre banalidades e até riram de algumas piadas. Inuyasha podia morar nos Estados Unidos, mas o seu sotaque quando falava estrangeiro era nitidamente inglês de Londres.

Muito sexy.

Kagome descobriu tanta coisa sobre ele em tão pouco tempo, sentia-se tão bem quando falavam sem brigar! O tempo passou tão rápido que, quando ouviram a buzina de um carro lá fora, sentiram pena por ter acabado.

- Bom dia, irmão. – cumprimentou Miroku, da janela do carro, sorridente. – Bom dia, Noivinha, entre!

- Onde está Sango? – perguntou ela, entrando para o lado do passageiro.

- Já a levei em casa. Supostamente dormiu em sua casa.

Ela sorriu. - E eu dormi na sua, não é?

- Sim, mas isso os pais dela desconhecem.

- Tá bom.

Inuyasha se debruçou sobre a janela para falar com Kagome. – Adorei a noite passada, Kagome.

- Eu também. – admitiu.

- Espero que você e Sango precisem de matar saudades mais vezes, Miroku. – ele sorriu, mostrando os caninos. – Também quero matar saudades de Kagome.

Miroku riu. – Não tenha dúvidas, irmão. É verdade, nossos pais e os de Kagome vão fazer uma festa na nossa casa de férias hoje à noite. De boas vindas.

- Lá estarei, então. – fez uma leve continência e se ergueu, deixando o irmão fechar o vidro do carro e dar partida.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome entrou em casa depois de se despedir de Miroku. Sua mãe estava na sala com seu pai e ambos sorriam exageradamente. Kagome baixou o rosto depois de dizer bom dia e tentou fugir para as escadas, para a segurança do seu quarto.

Não foi longe.

- Kagome, querida, venha aqui. – disse Tatsu.

_Furou._

- Sim… claro. – ela sentou muito direita no sofá em forma de 'L' e colocou as mãos nas pernas. – O que quer?

- Não se faça desentendida, filha. – ele sorriu. – Miroku nos ligou ontem à tarde explicando que você foi dormir na casa dele.

Ela corou. – Ah, isso, pois… desculpem.

- Desculpa porquê? – ele disse, ainda mais sorridente. – Isso é maravilhoso! Finalmente vocês se entenderam! É motivo para comemorar! Essa noite vamos dar uma pequena festa!

Ela sorriu, vendo o pai saindo da sala e entrando no escritório, feliz da vida. Quando olhou para sua mãe, sentiu o chão fugir debaixo dos pés.

- Kagome, acho que chegou a hora de termos uma conversa de mulher para mulher.

_Oh, não! Por favor, tudo menos isso…_

- Que conversa?

Sakura chegou mais perto da filha. – Foi sua primeira vez, não foi?

Ela arregalou os olhos. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_ – Mais ou menos, quer dizer, sim… - sussurrou. Quanto menos dissesse, menos mentirosa seria, certo?

- Ele foi gentil com você?

- Mãe!

- Calma, só quero saber! Vocês tomaram precauções? Miroku tinha preservativos?

- Eu não vou ouvir isso! – ela se levantou e foi para as escadas.

- Tiveram sexo seguro, filha? É muito importante! Eu tenho uns panfletos sobre isso, depois eu te mostro!

- Adeus, mãe!

- Não se preocupe, depois eu falo com ele! – ela gritou enquanto a filha já batia a porta do quarto com força. Depois se sentou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sua menina estava crescendo…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

- Não tem piada, Sango! – Kagome gritou de volta para o celular. – Por sua culpa e do Miroku eu passei a maior vergonha da minha vida!

- _Você se refere à conversa que teve com sua mãe ou por ter dormido com um homem pelado?_

Kagome hesitou. – Bom, com essa já são duas vergonhas, muito obrigada!

- _Ai, desculpa, amiga. Eu sei que está zangada, mas eu só te quero agradecer! O Miroku foi tão gentil na minha primeira vez! Foi perfeito!_

- Você não vai falar isso por celular, pois não? – fez uma careta. No fundo, tinha inveja dela. Passou a noite inteira com um homem que fazia seu coração disparar a toda a hora e nem uma carícia lhe deu. Idiota.

- _Não, não se preocupe. Não te vou dar detalhes, se é o que está pensando. Quero guardar tudo para mim e não te quero tirar o gostinho de descobrir por si mesma como é perder a virgindade com alguém que se gosta de verdade._

- Isso foi profundo…

- _Olha, a gente se fala. O Miroku está me ligando. Beijo._

- Beijo.

Kagome desligou o celular e abriu o armário para procurar alguma coisa bonita para vestir essa noite. Iam dar uma pequena festa de boas-vindas aos Taisho, ou de 'comemoração-da-perda-da-inocência' dela, como dissera seu pai, e tinha medo de não estar bonita o suficiente, tendo em conta as origens ricas da família Taisho. Olhou as roupas todas a monte lá dentro e suspirou. Nunca fora uma menina asseada nem tão-pouco arrumada ou organizada. Para encontrar um vestido bonito provavelmente teria que mergulhar de cabeça ali dentro.

Uma batida na porta se ouviu e Izayoi entrou com um sorriso.

_Oh, não. Mais uma lição de sexo não…_

- Oi, querida, como vai?

- Vou bem, obrigada.

A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si. – O que está fazendo?

- Estou tentando encontrar um vestido para levar essa noite, mas estou tendo dificuldades.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu levemente. – Confusão no armário?

- Nem mais.

Izayoi pegou no celular e marcou um número, depois de uma breve conversa, desligou. – Venha comigo, querida.

- Aonde?

- Quero passar uma tarde com minha futura nora… - abriu a porta e olhou para ela. – No Centro Comercial.

Kagome hesitou. – Não, não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo! Eu me arranjo aqui, pode deixar!

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas. Eu vou te oferecer roupas novas e um vestido magnífico para esse jantar. Você não me vai negar isso, vai?

O beicinho que fazia fez com que Kagome cedesse. Aquela mulher conseguia tudo o que queria, estava claro. Suspirou. – Está bem, eu vou. Mas não exagere!

- Linda menina! – a abraçou com carinho e depois a arrastou para fora, onde a limusina estava esperando. Kagome percebeu, então, que a chamada que fizera tinha sido para o motorista.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Não, Kikyou, não estou te traindo. – resmungou Inuyasha pelo celular. – Sim, eu sei que você me ama… - Inuyasha ergueu o olhar para Miroku que chegava com um copo de cerveja na mão. – Quando eu fui embora de Nova Iorque eu disse que estava tudo… não, Kikyou, não faça um escândalo desses, pelo amor de deus! – passou a mão pela testa e praguejou baixinho, fazendo o irmão soltar uma gargalhada. – Eu juro que não mandei ninguém matar sua cadelinha, provavelmente foi a vizinha… Não sei. Não estou mentindo, mulher! – roubou a cerveja do irmão, deu um gole desgraçado e a devolveu. – Olha, depois eu te ligo, está bom?... Não, não estou com minha amante, estou no meio de uma reunião importantíssima. Beijo. – quando desligou, atirou o celular para cima da mesa e se deitou ao comprido no sofá. – Que mulher chata! – praguejou, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Miroku bebeu um gole. – Perseguição pós-relacionamento?

- Ela não me larga! E o pior é que antes de vir para aqui eu deixei bastante claro que já não havia nada entre nós. Agora meteu na cabeça que eu viajei para me encontrar com minha amante e que para me vingar mandei matar a cadelinha peluda dela!

- Cadelinha peluda? Aquela coisa branca que está sempre no colo dela?

- Sim.

- Eu era capaz de jurar que era um urso de pelúcia.

Inuyasha riu. – Se bem que eu não me importaria minimamente em matá-lo. Toda a vez que entrava em casa dela estalava em latidos e minhas orelhas são sensíveis.

- E por que ela pensava que você queria se vingar dela?

- Kikyou me gastou o dinheiro de uma conta particular inteira em produtos para cães.

Miroku se contorceu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. – Seu ego deve ter doído.

- Isso foi o de menos. O pior foi que o maldito urso de pelúcia não gosto de nenhum produto e fiquei com a casa atolada de comida para cão, coleirinhas de diamantes e ossinhos de borracha.

Miroku riu. – E agora, o que vai fazer?

- Sei lá! Só espero é que não faça nenhum escândalo quando eu voltar. A imprensa adora esse tipo de coisas.

- É, eu sei.

Um breve período de silêncio se abateu entre eles. Miroku bebia sua cerveja, refastelado no sofá, como se fosse o dono da casa. Inuyasha continuava na mesma posição, sem mexer um músculo. Quando Miroku pensou que tinha caído no sono, ele falou.

- Porque veio a minha casa? Pensei que estaria a tarde toda com Sango, no marmelanço.

- Saiu numa viajem de família, foi ter com os avós. Por isso decidi ver com meus próprios olhos se nada aconteceu aqui enquanto estive com ela ontem.

Inuyasha destapou os olhos e ergueu um pouco a cabeça para o poder ver. – Como assim?

- Enquanto você discutia com sua ex-noiva, tomei a liberdade de percorrer cada canto da casa em busca de sinais de uma noite agitada. – deu mais um gole.

- Você é um idiota. – voltou a deitar a cabeça e a tapar os olhos. – Não aconteceu nada entre nós… infelizmente.

- Porque você não quis ou porque foi ela quem te deu uma tampa?

- Foi ela quem me recusou.

Miroku se engasgou. – Está falando sério?

Inuyasha voltou a erguer a cabeça, com um ar sério desta vez. – Acha que ia brincar assim com a minha reputação e o meu orgulho?

Miroku ficou calado. Nunca tinha pensado que iria viver o suficiente para ver seu irmão ser recusado por uma mulher. Todas elas caiam a seus pés desde que aprendeu a falar e a piscar o olho, como dizia seu pai. – O assunto é sério então.

- Muito. Não imagina o quanto sofri de noite, agarrado a ela, mas sem poder fazer nada _com _ela.

- E ainda por cima dormiu pelado, feito esperto. – abanou a cabeça.

- Sabe que odeio dormir vestido.

Miroku pousou o copo vazio na mesinha de vidro à sua frente. – De qualquer forma, estou com Kagome.

Inuyasha se sentou de um salto. – Você o quê? Traidor!

- Tente entender, Inuyasha. Se você fosse uma menina que de repente se vê forçada a casar com um homem que nunca tinha visto na vida e o irmão dele tenta seduzi-la, é normal que queira estar longe dele. Para o bem da família e o dela mesma.

- Você deveria escrever um livro: 'Como entender as mulheres - versão Miroku'. – falou sarcástico. – Eu a quero muito e não vou desistir.

- Ela terá que casar comigo, Inuyasha, ninguém pode mudar isso.

- Você não tocará nela. – ameaçou, rosnando.

Miroku ergueu as mãos em forma de defesa, instantaneamente. Inuyasha podia ser perigoso quando se alterava e estava dando indícios disso. O ciúme por uma mulher era a pior provocação que podia fazer naquele momento. – Calma, irmão, sabe que nunca faria isso. A Noivinha para mim é como uma irmã. Nunca a tocaria sabendo que você está de olho nela. Além disso, já encontrei a minha mulher e não quero outra.

O dono dos cabelos prata se acalmou e respirou fundo uma única vez, não era dele ameaçar assim o irmão. – Desculpe, estou um pouco descontrolado.

- Na boa. – sorriu. – Sei muito bem o que as mulheres podem fazer com a gente. Têm um poder enorme e muitas delas nem sabem.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – disse Kagome.

- Não estou. Esse vestido é maravilhoso! – Izayoi passou a mão pela curva da anca da moça. – Fica tão bem em você! Realça suas curvas e a cor de seus olhos, parece até que a costureira o fez de propósito para você!

Kagome se olhou no enorme espelho da loja e deu uma volta. Todos os homens que passavam do lado de fora da vitrina pararam e ficaram olhando para a deusa de vestido azul-claro. Alguns deles, os mais atrevidos, entraram e sentaram só para a ficarem a ver. Kagome corou.

- Mas é muito… Muito… - estava sem palavras. O vestido era lindíssimo e adorava-o, mas era muito caro e muito… - Obsceno!

Izayoi riu e mandou uma jovem empregada arrumar a pilha de vestidos que Kagome tinha experimentado.

– É perfeito.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	7. O Baile

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**.**

O nervosismo corroía Kagome. Ainda não tinha a certeza se ir à festa com aquela amostra de vestido tinha sido uma boa ideia. Izayoi aprovou e, por achar ser muito nova para morrer, achou melhor não desobedecer. Ela podia ser muito meiga, mas já ouvira InuTaisho comentar que quando se zangava, ninguém a aturava.

Também, qual o GRANDE problema? Era só uma pequena festa. Com mais de duzentos convidados. Numa pequena residência no interior do bosque. Com mais de dezenas de hectares e dúzias de jardins. Apenas um pequeno jantar. Com uma equipa de mais de quinze cozinheiros e dezenas de empregados de mesa.

Ok, afinal o problema sempre era grande.

ENORME.

Se uma 'pequena' festa era assim para os Taisho, que faria quando fosse o seu casamento?

- Então, já está pronta…? – Sango entrou no quarto dela e se deteve na porta. – Uau…

Kagome se virou da janela, onde apreciava a quietude da noite, e ficou de frente para ela. – Será que a única coisa que me conseguem dizer essa noite é isso? Minha mãe e meu pai disseram o mesmo. – resmungou.

- Desculpe, mas é que… é raro te ver vestida desse jeito tão… - Sango aclarou a garganta e sorriu. – Obsceno.

- Sim, meu irmão me disse a mesma coisa. Logo depois do 'uau'.

- Souta? Ele está aqui?

- Esteve. Mas só de passagem, vai aparecer na festa com a Hitomi e o filho.

- Seu sobrinho é tão fofo! Tem umas bochechinhas!

Kagome concordou sorrindo e pegou na bolsa. – Aff… Sabe? Hoje não levo bolsa, odeio levar coisas nas mãos.

- Sua mãe vai ter um ataque, sabia?

- Que se dane. Ela vai estar muito ocupada com os outros convidados para reparar em mim.

- A limu… - Sango tocou na testa e abanou a cabeça, um pouco incrédula. – Ainda me custa acreditar no dinheiro dessa família mas, … a limusina está lá em baixo.

Kagome riu. – Eu sinceramente não sei se me vou habituar a isso. Vou ficar muito mimada…

Ambas desceram as escadas, arrastando os vestidos compridos pelas escadas de madeira envernizada. O vestido de Sango era vermelho vivo como o fogo, com as costas tapadas por um tecido transparente, levava um cinto fino negro que pendia para um lado e balançava com as saias de cauda. O decote era grande mas não revelava muito mais que o vale dos seios e tinha uma alça que passava atrás do pescoço. Os cabelos estavam presos atrás por uma fita negra, deixando algumas mechas caírem pela testa e de cada lado dos ombros. A maquilhagem consistia num lápis negro no contorno dos olhos muito leve, batom brilhante, base, rímel e um pouco de _blush_.

Saíram da casa de Kagome e entraram no automóvel rumo à propriedade dos Taisho.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Inuyasha disse um impropério ao celular. – Não, Kikyou… Juro que estou acompanhado de homens agora… Tilintar de copos? É um pequeno convívio de empresários, nada de mais. – passou um garçom ao seu lado com uma bandeja de champanhe e ele pegou numa taça. – Não sei quando vou voltar, sabe, e mesmo que soubesse não acho que te diria. A nossa relação acab… Oh, Kikyou, não chore, por favor! – passou a mão na testa.

Miroku riu a seu lado, enquanto InuTaisho bebia champanhe para abafar um sorrisinho.

- Está bom eu,… Sim, eu prometo que não te vou trair… - revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que você me ama… Beijo. – desviou por uns momentos o celular do ouvido e fez uma expressão de dor. - Ahn… Beijo para ela também… - quando desligou e guardou o aparelho, Miroku estalou em risadas, bem como seu pai. – Qual é a piada? – bebeu um gole duro. – Hein? Quero saber. – ironizou.

- Me deixe adivinhar… - disse Miroku, entre risadas. – Ela te ordenou mandar um beijinho para o urso de pelúcia?

Inuyasha soltou outro impropério dentro da taça. Miroku estourou em gargalhadas, fazendo com que todos os convidados que passeavam entre as mesas de aperitivos os olhassem. InuTaisho pousou a taça dele e tirou um cigarro turco do bolso do _smoking_.

- Acho que essa mulher te está dando muitos problemas, não é filho?

- Feh! Não é nada que eu não resolva. Estou habituado a que as mulheres me persigam. – provocou.

- É, mas a última por quem ele decidiu ter uma paixão bem que o rejeitou! – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha deu uma cotovelada no braço do irmão, fazendo-o entornar um pouco de champanhe no convidado do lado. – Oh, que descuidado… - falou com fingida culpa.

- Ah, é? – InuTaisho deu passagem para Miroku e o convidado molhado passarem para pedirem ajuda a um empregado com a mancha. – E quem é a mulher que conseguiu tal prodígio? – exagerou. – Estou certo de que é uma que ainda não sabe da sua fortuna… - disse, seco.

- Não, papai, por acaso ela sabe. Mas mesmo que não soubesse, eu preferia assim, para que ela olhasse para mim como o homem que sou e não como para um troféu. – disse em tom duro.

- Aposto que foi isso que Kikyou fez.

Inuyasha não respondeu, limitou-se a beber de novo, mas até a champanhe doce lhe parecia ter azedado. Sempre que lembrava de como Kikyou o tratara e ele, cego de paixão, cedera, sentia náuseas. Ainda bem que não a chegou a levar a conhecer sua família, fora só uma paixão de verão, como os adolescentes tinham, que já havia terminado.

De repente, viu o brilho de uns cabelos negros no meio das pessoas e ficou alerta. – Eu já volto, pai. – saiu disparado pela multidão, tentando se aproximar da moça que vira. Quando chegou perto dela, a pegou pelo braço e a virou para si.

- Oi? Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor Inuyasha?

Não era ela. Não tinha a mesma voz, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo ondulado. Deus, sequer a estatura era parecida. – Não, desculpe senhorita Misae, eu a confundi com outra pessoa.

- Ah, bom, qualquer coisa que precise, é só dizer então. – sorriu sedutoramente e piscou o olho.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos por um segundo. Como se pudera esquecer de Misae? Fora uma de suas primeiras amantes e sentia-se parvo por a ter confundido com Kagome.

Porque Kagome era melhor, claro. Quer dizer, melhor pessoa. Ele não estava se referindo a ela como boa amante, não… porque, apesar de ter querido muito Kagome na sua cama, não pôde tê-la e… bem, Misae era uma mulher baixinha e sem escrúpulos. Se os pais dela soubessem metade dos homens com quem ela andava metida… Kagome não. Kagome era uma moça decente, correcta, distraída, animada e sorridente… uma jovem que…

Abanou a cabeça para parar de pensar nela. Desde quando se permitiu defender mentalmente a reputação de uma moça?

- Tudo bem, senhorita Misae. Tenha uma boa festa.

- Igualmente. E… - aproximou-se e lhe sussurrou. – Noutros tempos você não me chamava senhorita…

- Foi um prazer, senhorita! – falou um pouco mais alto, como que se assegurando que os pais dela o ouviam. – Até mais logo.

Ao se virar, deu com a figura fina de uma mulher de cabelo negro, num vestido da mesma cor. – Kagome! Kagome!

A mulher se virou, revelando uma face tudo menos bonita, fazendo-o assustar-se. Para que ela não pensasse que ele a chamara, passou por ela, continuando a chamar por Kagome, como se nada fosse. – Kagome! Aqui!

Quando se misturou com alguns criados, suspirou e trocou a taça vazia por uma cheia. Ao se virar para a mesa de aperitivos, pegou num canapé de carne e tocou na mão delicada e pálida de uma jovem. Seus olhos subiram rapidamente pelo decote do vestido rosa, pelo rosto delicado, e se decepcionaram ao reparar que também não era Kagome. – Desculpe.

A jovem corou, provavelmente alegre de ter um homem bonito como ele falando com ela, e fugiu. Poucos anos atrás, teria achado muita graça a ela e a seguiria, de preferência para dentro de um armário de limpezas, onde lhe mostraria seu maior orgulho masculino. Mas havia mudado. E como, pensou ele, surpreso pela conclusão.

Colocou o canapé na boca, com o cenho franzido, e mastigou sem etiqueta nenhuma. De boca bem aberta e bem cheia. Estava chateado por Kagome se atrasar. Mas que raios… Se para um simples baile já se atrasava desse modo, imagina no dia do casamento! Provavelmente Miroku ganharia algumas cãibras.

Ou raízes.

Uma mão macia empurrou delicadamente o seu queixo para cima, o fazendo comer de boca fechada. – Meu filho, olhe essas maneiras! – murmurou Izayoi. – Está chateado com alguma coisa?

- Você me conhece tão bem.

- Conheço mesmo. – sorriu. – O que aconteceu?

- Kagome vai demorar?

Os olhos da mulher se fecharam ligeiramente. – Por que quer saber?

- Por nada, só que já era hora de aparecer, não?

- Ela está chegando, mandei a limusina pegá-la a ela e à amiga há pouco. Como é o nome dela mesmo?

- Sango. – murmurou sem prestar atenção nenhuma, olhando para os novos convidados que entravam pela porta de vidro principal.

- Ah, é. Ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com ela numa conversa normal. Mas parece ser muito agradável e simpática.

- Não faltarão oportunidades. – havia muitas mulheres de cabelo negro, mas nenhuma era a que ele queria. Merda.

- Sim, ela e Kagome são muito apegadas. Diria até que uma é o porto seguro da outra, não é mesmo?

- Sem dúvida. – uma mulher parecida com Kagome! Seria ela? Não… estava de braço dado com um velho e tinha uma aliança no dedo. Essa mulherada de hoje em dia se desperdiçava por tão pouco dinheiro. Se ela ao menos soubesse de metade das dívidas que aquele velho forreta tinha com seu pai…

- Inuyasha! Você está prestando atenção?

- O quê? Ah, sim, sim, claro. – olhou para ela e sorriu amarelo. – Desculpe, estava vendo os novos convidados chegando.

- Pois, eu sei. Com esse pescoço esticado dessa maneira, me admira que seu pai não o tenha visto por cima da multidão. Sentado na mesa dele.

- Que exagero, mamãe.

- Olhe, eu vou ali cumprimentar umas amigas, até logo querido.

Quando Izayoi desapareceu, Inuyasha voltou a esticar o pescoço para ver por cima da multidão. A reprimenda de sua mãe fora uma óptima ideia. Era bastante alto, porque não tirar partido disso?

Sentiu uma palmada no traseiro e se virou, esperando que o infeliz não fosse um homem. Era Hannah. Meu deus, que convenção de ex-amantes era aquela?

- Oi, _senhor_ Inuyasha. – sorriu. – Tudo bom com você?

- Tudo óptimo.

- É mesmo? E com seu… amigão? Continua tudo _em cima_?

Inuyasha fechou novamente os olhos por um segundo. Ah… a doce e depravada Hannah. Continuaria ela enrolada com aquele homem metido a duro? Saberia ela que fazia menos de um ano que saíra da prisão? De onde será que ele lhe dissera que tinha feito as suas sete tatuagens ao longo do braço?

- Sempre em cima, sabe como é.

- Se sei…

Ele sorriu e um silêncio perturbador se seguiu. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Até logo.

- Até logo?

- Sim, pode ser que a gente se cruze no meio da valsa.

- Eu preferia no meio da cama.

- Desculpe. Essa noite ela está ocupada. – disse, num tom de voz tudo menos delicado.

Ela percebeu que não estava com paciência para ela e se despediu.

- Aquela lá não era Hannah? – perguntou Miroku, vindo do nada.

- Era.

- É impressão minha ou você acabou de mandá-la dar uma volta?

- Impressão sua.

- Puxa, você quando está rabugento fica impossível! Precisa arranjar uma mulher.

- Kagome ainda não chegou?

Miroku suavizou sua expressão zangada. – Ah, é por causa dela… Não chegou, acaso me vê com Sango?

- Você também não está propriamente o Mister Sorrisos essa noite. Tem medo que ela te dê uma tampa?

- Ela nunca me daria uma tampa, Inuyasha, e sabe porquê? Porque ela disse que me ama e ao contrário de você com Kagome, eu já fiz amor com ela e a marquei como minha. Ela sabe que eu a quero para mim.

- Olhe o que diz, irmão, não fale sobre o que não sabe. – ameaçou ao ouvir a directa.

Miroku pareceu ficar arrependido. Também já recebera uma nega de uma mulher uma vez, e sabia que a pior coisa que lhe podia acontecer era ser chacota de outro homem. Seu orgulho não gostava muito disso. – Desculpe.

- Já é a segunda provocação esse dia. Será que se aguenta até ao final da noite com os dentes no lugar?

Miroku riu. – Quem sabe.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Vem, Kagome, somos as últimas! – disse Sango, fora do carro e esperando a amiga sair.

- Para variar… - Kagome estava atrapalhada com tanta saia em cima dela e acabou sendo puxada, literalmente, pela outra. – Obrigada. – disse quando saiu e alisou o vestido.

A limusina partiu para o parque de estacionamento, deixando as duas jovens especadas com a boca bem aberta.

- Minha nossa! Que casarão!

- Eu moro aqui desde que nasci e nunca me disseram que havia um palácio no meio do mato! – Sango exagerou, de olhos arregalados. Depois, se compôs e começou a andar em direcção ao caminho iluminado até à porta de vidro principal. – Você vem ou não? – voltou atrás e puxou pelo braço de Kagome, que continuava especada e de boca aberta.

Mal entraram, sentiram uma baforada de ar quente do ambiente a transbordar de gente e bebidas. Kagome fez um gesto ao seu pai e à sua mãe, para lhes dizer que já havia chegado, e continuou a ser puxada pela amiga. Bateu contra duas pessoas, uma delas sendo um jovem particularmente bonito que sorriu face ao seu decote.

Corou. Oh, deus, não se imaginava mais do que uma hora naquele lugar. Precisava arranjar alguém que entornasse um copo em cima dela para ter a desculpa perfeita para sair. Era a última vez que cedia aos caprichos de Izayoi e o seu maldito beicinho.

- Sango, o que você está procurando mesmo? É que a mesa do ponche e do champanhe está ali. – apontou, ao passar por ela. Parecia tão deselegante andar sendo puxada no meio de uma festa, mas sabia que se não fosse assim, provavelmente não daria mais um passo na direcção das pessoas.

- Viu o Miroku?

- Eu não. – obrigou Sango a parar e a puxou para um canto onde haviam algumas cadeiras vazias. – Sango, você não pode andar com ele hoje. Vai dar muito nas vistas se andar de braço dado com o meu noivo.

- Oh… - murmurou com os olhos tristes. – Eu queria tanto dar uns beijinhos… Passei a tarde toda fora na casa de meus avós e não pude falar com ele. Não sei muito bem o que é suposto se fazer depois de dormir com um homem, sabe?

- Bom… Sempre pode usar o banheiro ou uma sala de faxina. Mas tenha cuidado! – acrescentou quando viu a amiga sorrir alegremente.

Kagome sorriu também e olhou em volta. Seus olhos azuis tropeçaram numa cabeleira reluzente e bonita, depois desceram pelos ombros largos, as costas, o traseiro bem feito… - Aquele não é o Inuyasha? – perguntou sem esperar resposta, já andando na direcção dele com Sango.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Pare de olhar para o relógio, droga! Não fica bem para um homem fazer isso no meio de uma festa. Parece que está esperando a festa acabar para ir ter com as 'meninas'.

- Porra, Miroku, seu palavreado também não fica bem numa festa.

- Mas que caralho…, eu não disse nada indecente!

- Acabou de se ouvir? Para quem não dizia merda nenhuma…

Ambos se calaram e depois riram em uníssono. Não havia dúvida que a espera por uma mulher era capaz de os fazer ficar rabugentos. E agir que nem crianças mal-educadas.

- Boa noite, senhores.

Assim que Inuyasha ouviu as palavras, seu coração falhou uma batida e fechou os olhos, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Finalmente.

Ele se virou devagar para ela. – Até que enfim, _senhorita _Kagome. Estava tão difícil assim ganhar coragem para aparecer em público? Não pode estar assim tão fei…! - sua voz foi morrendo assim que a viu de alto a baixo.

O vestido dela era o mais bonito que alguma vez viu. O tecido azul claro abraçava as curvas dela como um amante preguiçoso, fazendo-lhe inveja. Era tomara-que-caia, fazendo os seios cremosos parecerem querer saltar, e fechava atrás como um espartilho. As saias eram um pouco volumosas e faziam 'ush ush' quando se mexia, também tinham alguns folhos, mas nada ridículo. Estava perfeita com os seus cabelos negros a cobrirem-lhe as costas numa avalanche de caracóis sedosos e perfeitos, chegando-lhe abaixo da cintura. O lápis negro e carregado realçava o azul límpido da íris, o rímel fazia as pestanas parecerem pecaminosamente longas e o batom _gloss_ que usava fazia-o salivar pelos seus lábios carnudos.

- Uau… - murmurou, por fim. Teve a certeza que estava a olhar para ela que nem um adolescente inexperiente no baile de finalistas, mas não se importou. Queria guardar na memória aquela imagem para sempre.

Ela pareceu se aborrecer um pouco. – Já ouvi isso cinco vezes.

- Uau… - disse Miroku.

- Seis. – corrigiu Inuyasha, com um sorriso.

Kagome levantou o olhar para ele. – Você também não está nada mal.

- Vá lá, eu disse 'uau', não consegue nada melhor? – provocou.

Ela sorriu enquanto se ouvia a voz de InuTaisho anunciar que o jantar começaria.

- Posso acompanhá-la, Noivinha? – Miroku estendeu o braço e ela o aceitou.

Ao passar por Inuyasha, que dera o braço a Sango, ele lhe murmurou ao ouvido. - Um dia, serei eu no lugar de Miroku.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio na espinha e avançou com o queixo erguido pelos convidados que procuravam as suas mesas. Inuyasha só estava sendo provocador, se calhar esperava que ela se derretesse com isso. Mas estava enganado. Quando chegara ao seu quarto naquela manhã, deu-se conta de como agira que nem uma parva, deixando que ele se aproximasse e se afastasse quando queria, como se fosse _El Macho_. À custa dele e do beijo que recebera na praia cinco anos antes, toda a escola rira dela.

Fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los depois de respirar fundo. Não ia deixar que tirassem sarro dela novamente. Agora era dona de si, muito mais segura e confiante!

Ia tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não deu conta que um _garçom_ passava por ela com uma bandeja de comida fumegante e quase foi contra ele. Se não fosse Miroku a segurá-la contra o seu peito, fazendo-a desviar-se a tempo. Ninguém reparou, excepto o casal que vinha mesmo atrás dela. Os restantes, principalmente os pais do casal, pensaram que se tratava de um abraço amoroso ou de afecto.

- Kagome, olhe por onde anda! – murmurou Sango, apertando o braço de Inuyasha com tanta força que ele arquejou. Provavelmente não gostou de a ver presa no 'abraço' de Miroku. Bom, ela também não gostava de a ver agarrada a Inuyasha. Estavam quites.

- Desculpe, foi sem querer.

Miroku a guiou até uma mesa grande onde se encontravam as duas famílias e arrastou a cadeira dela para que se sentasse, num acto de cavalheirismo quase extinto na actualidade. Inuyasha teve de deixar Sango noutra mesa mais atrás, onde estava a família dela e outras conhecidas, depois sentou-se na mesa dos noivos, ao lado de Kagome. Com os dois corpos musculosos e altos dos irmãos sentados de cada lado, ela sentia-se um pouco 'encurralada', ainda para mais quando à sua frente tinha o pai e o corpulento InuTaisho. Teria sido ele um jogador de _rugby_?

O jantar foi muito agradável, com algumas insinuações disfarçadas nos comentários audazes de Inuyasha e nas respostas rápidas e mordazes dela. Por vezes, sentira o pé dele a roçar maliciosamente na sua perna, mas acabava sempre por pisá-lo ou chutá-lo 'acidentalmente'. Também lhe dera uma cotovelada discreta que o fizera entornar o vinho no prato. Quase sentira pena dele. Enquanto InuTaisho ria da suposta falta de jeito do seu filho e pedia um novo prato de comida, ele olhava com olhinhos tristes e brilhantes para a comida. Como se sentisse uma enorme perda.

Ela quase que o abraçara, mas assim que ele ergueu o olhar para ela com a promessa solene de vingança, ela aceitou o desafio com um olhar à altura. Brigar com ele era divertido. E não havia perigo de seduções.

Depois de três pratos de comida principais, estavam esperando a sobremesa e já havia música tocando. Alguns casais já dançavam enquanto os mais velhos continuavam sentados e desfrutavam dos doces.

- Acho melhor vocês dançarem um pouco. – sugeriu InuTaisho a Kagome e Miroku. – Devem mostrar como estão se dando bem.

Miroku riu e Kagome ficou sem graça. Não costumava dançar e, embora tenha recebido algumas aulas, nunca o fizera com público e tinha vergonha. – Ah… não sei se vai dar… estou cheia! Comi que nem um porco! – espreguiçou na cadeira e deu umas palmadas na barriga.

Izayoi riu enquanto sua mãe a repreendia. – Filha, comporte-se!

Ela notou que Inuyasha continha uma risada e deu-lhe vontade de o acotovelar de novo. – Oh, está bem, eu danço.

Miroku se ergueu rapidamente e lhe estendeu a mão. – Me dá a honra dessa dança?

Ela riu levemente e imitou uma dama envergonhada. – Sim, claro. Seria um prazer.

Inuyasha a viu passar por entre os casais e ficar em posição de dança com seu irmão. Ela segurou numa ponta do vestido com uma mão, para facilitar melhor os passos, e deixou que o braço do parceiro deslizasse pela sua anca e a segurasse firmemente contra o peito.

Sentiu o sangue fervendo. À medida que eles falavam e riam enquanto dançavam, os seios dela erguiam e desciam com a respiração e sacudiam com graça quando se ria. Seu irmão traidor devia estar adorando a sensação de os ter colados ao peito.

Mas que pensava ele? Estava de novo acusando seu irmão por sentir ciúmes de Kagome? Oh, deus, aquilo era raro acontecer, mas desde que estivera com ela parecia não ser mais o mesmo.

Olhou para os lados para comprovar se ninguém notara a sua falta de controlo. O sangue corria tão rápido e tão quente nas suas veias que eram capaz de o confundir com um bule de chá chiando, sendo que o vapor parecia sair pelas orelhas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, foi até Sango, outro bule quente, e a convidou para dançar. Ela pareceu que ia negar, mas percebeu que era a única forma de se aproximar de Miroku e cedeu.

Dando rodas e rodopios com passos exageradamente grandes, levou Sango pelos casais dançando, até estarem perto do casal de noivos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome deixou Miroku assumir tudo.

- Pegue na cauda do vestido, assim não atrapalhará. - ela assim o fez, com a mão um pouco tremida. - Está nervosa?

- Um pouco, não estou habituada a festas grandes. – deixou que ele a agarrasse pela cintura. – Muito menos a dançar em público.

- Não faz mal, apenas deixe-se levar. – começou a dança com alguns passos lentos, para a acostumar. – Podemos conversar um pouco para te distrair, o que acha?

- Acho óptimo. – sorriu, agradecida.

- Bom, quanto aposta que daqui a nada Inuyasha estará dançando aqui ao lado com uma mulher qualquer só para nos espiar?

- Aposto que essa mulher será Sango.

- Apostado. – os olhos azuis escuros dele flamejaram. – Preferia que assim fosse.

Ambos riram como dois bons amigos que eram. – Miroku, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Noivinha. – ajudou-a a rodopiar uma vez e voltou a tê-la nos braços.

- Você ama a Sango?

Ele estreitou os olhos. – Não duvide nunca.

- Promete que vai ser sempre meigo com ela?

- Claro! Porque pergunta?

- Oh, por nada, sabe como é. Gosto de saber que as minhas amigas são bem tratadas. É que ela parece te amar muito e não quero que se machuque. Aliás, me surpreenderia se ela não aceitasse o pedido de Inuyasha e viesse dançar com ele até aqui para te espiar. É muito ciumenta.

Miroku riu com ela. – É, tem razão.

Do nada, um casal chocou contra eles delicadamente e, ao verem de quem se tratava, estalaram em riso.

- Você ganhou a aposta, Kagome.

- Parece que sim. – tentou disfarçar o riso. Olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha rodopiando com Sango em braços, olhando directamente para ela. Parecia muito acostumado com a valsa, muito confiante no que fazia. O que não daria para poder trocar de par e experimentar dançar com aquelas mãos enormes coladas no fundo das costas.

Inuyasha pareceu ler seus pensamentos porque rodopiou de novo na direcção deles e, num gesto hábil, deixou Sango com Miroku e reclamou Kagome para si.

- Hora de trocar de par. – disse a Miroku. Ele nem ligou, apenas continuou como se quem estivera nos seus braços tivesse sido sempre Sango. Só tinha olhos para ela.

- Dançando por aí, Inuyasha? – a dona dos olhos azuis perguntou, perto do riso.

- Sim, foi uma mera coincidência ter chocado com vocês. – replicou.

- Oh, sim... – sorriu maliciosamente. – Claro.

Ele adorou aquele sorriso e desviou o olhar para o lábio inferior carnudo, depois para o pescoço pálido, a clavícula delicada, o colo imaculado e…

Apertou os dentes com a vontade de morder aqueles seios ali, no meio da valsa. Eles pareciam pedir que os acariciasse. Mais que isso, ordenavam! Fez um tremendo esforço para se conter, ciente do facto de Kagome estar a olhar para ele, confusa.

- Você está bem?

- Estou óptimo!

A música terminava dentro de minutos, pelo que se dedicou a apreciar aqueles poucos momentos de prazer com ela. A segurou com mais força, sentindo os seios dela se espalmarem contra o peito largo e forte, rodeou a cintura fina com um braço e dançou com ela como se fosse a última vez.

Kagome adorou dançar com ele. Não falavam, não era preciso. Sentiam os passos um do outro, completamente sincronizados, deslizando pelo salão como mestres. De repente, estavam sozinhos no salão. Toda a gente desapareceu, ficando somente eles. Ela soltou uma mão e, enquanto sentia a dele escorregar pela sua cintura, a dela deslizava pelo braço dele. Os músculos inchavam debaixo da camisa branca, e emitiam um calor vibrante, vivo, prometendo uma força espantosa.

Os olhos azuis subiram para a pequena porção do peito que ficava descoberto pela camisa. Nem sequer um pêlo havia, e a pele era dourada, reluzente. O pescoço era grosso, forte, o queixo, duro, a boca… Um mundo.

Queria voltar a beijá-lo. Os únicos beijos que dera na sua vida foram aquele da praia, com ele, e o que dera na casa dele. Com ele. Droga, não queria outro homem. Não precisava de mais nenhum. Nem para comparação. Só Inuyasha era o suficiente até dizer basta.

Sentiu o olhar dele em si e o encarou. Por instantes, pensou que a fosse beijar, e rezou para que o fizesse. Inuyasha desceu os lábios na direcção dela e ela fechou os olhos, ansiosa pelo contacto húmido de seu beijo. Quando sentiu os lábios dele na testa, uma onda de decepção a tomou, mas abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele fizera o correcto.

Além de estarem no meio da festa do seu noivado, os pais de ambos dançavam mesmo ao lado deles. Izayoi sorria para ela, nos braços de InuTaisho. Quase fez uma vénia a Inuyasha e ao seu enorme auto-domínio. Aquele homem era demais. Podia se conter melhor que ninguém, enquanto ela, coitada, estava ofegante só com a expectativa do beijo.

Talvez fosse mesmo isso, pensou, triste. Porque, enquanto ela se entregava completamente, ele parecia dominar-se. Não sentia nada cada vez que estavam juntos.

Estava apenas brincando com ela.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Gente, devo confessar que estou triste. Muito triste, mesmo!**_

_**Me dediquei com o maior carinho a essa fic, foi a primeira que imaginei e escrevi do princípio ao fim (sim, já a terminei no computador), e recebi apenas uma dúzia de reviews! Estou muito triste mesmo, e muito desapontada com minhas leitoras…**_

_**Também postei um capítulo em KRASH, o penúltimo, e pouco mais de um punhado de reviews recebi.**_

_**Não me levem a mal, gente! Eu estou feliz por ter recebido as poucas reviews que recebi, antes pouco que nada, mas esperava mais, entendem?**_

_**Agradeço sinceramente às minhas queridíssimas leitoras que tiveram um pingo de sensatez e amabilidade em enviar suas marquinhas nessa fic:**_

_**- **__**Agome chan**__** – menina, muito obrigada! Adorei suas reviews, sempre alegre e brincalhona, me fazendo rir ao ler as reviews! Te adoro!**_

_**- **__**Aome bambu-chan**__** – Obrigada! Você não foi, não, a primeira a deixar sua marca, mas só pelo facto de o ter feito, me deixa muito feliz! Beijo no pâncreas! XD**_

_**- **__**Ayame Gawaine**__** – Devo dizer que gosto de Gawaine, embora não faça a mínima ideia de onde você arranjou o nome… XD Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que o '**__**InuYasha safaaaaaaado!' continue te agradando. Beijão!**_

_**- **__**ADAMONARUTO**__** – Desculpe se escrevi seu nome mal, é que nas outras fic's ele aparece diferente, então usei como você colocou nessa review. Bom, o que posso dizer? Obrigada? ^.^ Continue acompanhando!**_

_**- **__**Lizzy B. Malfoy**__** – Bom, olha, é o seguinte: foi graças à sua review que decidi falar, sabe? Estava temendo que a fic estivesse, de facto, uma merda (desculpe o termo), e por isso não me queixava. Mas visto que você escreveu o que eu andava pensando… Falei, finalmente! Espero que continue acompanhando, adoraria ter a sua companhia (e a das outras leitoras), pelo menos, para não me sentir tão só e abandonada… T.T Obrigada! Beijo!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	8. Praia, Sol e Sorvetes! Doce Liberdade!

**.**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**.**

- Então… Você é que é o famoso Inuyasha? – os olhos escuros do homem passaram pelo rosto perfeito dele. – É mesmo como aqueles meninos bonitos e mimados de Nova York.

Kagome lhe deu uma cotovelada. – Souta!

- Você é médico, não é? – a ignorou.

- Como sabe? – Inuyasha lhe perguntou. – Ah, minha mãe deve ter contado.

- Não, não. – Souta se encostou na cadeira para deixar o filho traquina de quatro anos se sentar no seu colo. – Kagome é que não pára de falar de… - de repente fez uma careta de dor, olhando para a irmã, e esfregou as canelas.

- Não ligue para o interrogatório de meu irmão, Inuyasha. – ela falou. – Ele é sempre assim com todo o homem que me rodeia. – depois se dirigiu a ele. – Deveria estar falando com meu noivo, não com meu futuro cunhado.

- Aí é que você se engana, irmã, eu só faço perguntas aos homens que você não pára de olhar, tenho que manter sua inocência intacta, não se esqueça. Faz parte do meu trabalho como irmão.

Kagome corou e baixou os olhos. – Souta! – murmurou.

- Sim, também já tinha reparado que ela não tira os olhos de cima de mim. – provocou Inuyasha. – Tenho até medo de começar a ser perseguido!

Souta riu e entrou na brincadeira. – Olhe que quando ela mete uma ideia na cabeça, não há quem a pare! Ela uma vez se apaixonou por um rapaz da escolinha e não parou de o perseguir! O pobre coitado até chorou!

- Parem vocês dois, estão me envergonhando! – olhou para os casais mais velhos, que estavam na mesa onde eles haviam se sentado por acaso depois da dança, e eles sorriam à provocação dos dois homens.

- Qual é, Kagome? Não é todo o dia que você se interessa por um homem!

- Ainda para mais um homem tão gostoso quanto eu. – Inuyasha piscou o olho e bebeu um gole de uma taça.

- Há muitos homens mais gostosos que você. – disse, seca, mas mentindo.

Inuyasha se engasgou como se tivesse levado um golpe. Um bem profundo no seu ego masculino.

- Não se preocupe, Noivinha, eles só estão se metendo com você. – Miroku desencostou da cadeira e ajudou Inuyasha a limpar o líquido da gravata.

Souta riu das tentativas de Inuyasha se livrar da gravata arruinada e bateu com a palma aberta na mesa. – Tá aí! Gostei desses irmãos! – apontou. Seu filho o imitou em cada gesto. - Têm a minha aprovação!

Kagome respirou fundo, aliviada. A opinião de seu irmão era, para ela, crucial. Adorava Souta, de seu espírito livre e indomável, suas piadas, os comentários audazes, tudo. Ele era o seu exemplo de vida a seguir. Tinha lutado pelo amor de Hitomi, que estava casada com outro homem na altura que a maltratava. Como não tinha filhos com ele, foi mais fácil obter o divórcio e de seguida se casaram e fizeram uma festa enorme de comemoração. Não para celebrar o casamento em si, mas sim o início da liberdade dela, da união dos dois enamorados e do crescimento do ventre da jovem noiva.

Seus pais tinham sido contra Souta a princípio, dizendo que não se tinha que meter com uma mulher casada, ainda para mais mal casada, mas ele foi firme e disse que sairia de casa se eles não a acolhessem. Foi o que eles fizeram e Souta partiu. Mudou de casa, trouxe Hitomi com ele e lutaram nos tribunais pelo divórcio dela.

Depressa, Tatsu e Sakura se apaixonaram por ela também, sendo que agora agem como se ela fosse uma filha para eles.

O pequeno Shoji era o sobrinho traquina de Kagome e ela o adorava simplesmente. Ela tinha apoiado o irmão desde sempre, apesar de ser muito nova e não poder fazer nada para o ajudar. Tinha gostado de Hitomi desde a primeira vez que a viu. Era tão meiga e tão simpática que achou uma monstruosidade o que o seu marido fazia com ela, chegando até mesmo a desejar que ele desaparecesse da face da Terra, para não dizer outra coisa.

Inuyasha rosnou e arrancou o pedaço de tecido do pescoço com as garras. Olhou para ele com um sorriso triunfante e o pendurou no braço de um _garçom_ que passava com mais louça para lavar.

Passaram mais algumas horas conversando, com algumas pausas para que Inuyasha levasse Kagome para a pista, mas quando regressavam, continuavam a conversa como se não tivesse havido nada. Por fim, a maioria dos convidados começou a sair, mostrando que a festa estava no fim.

– Estou exausto. – murmurou Inuyasha.

- Eu é que estou exausta! – ela disse, colocando a testa na mesa. – Você me arrastou para a pista em quase todas as músicas latinas. Onde aprendeu a dançar assim?

Ele sorriu e descansou também a cabeça, a colocando sobre uma mão, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. – Mamãe gosta que eu saiba fazer muitas coisas. Como não teve nenhuma filha fêmea para a tornar numa dama prendada, exigiu que eu e Miroku soubéssemos fazer várias coisas, para compensar. - a cabeça de Kagome se mexeu, indicando que estava rindo, e seus cabelos ondularam pela mesa até caírem algumas mechas com os tremores do seu corpo. - O que foi? Está rindo do quê?

- Estava te imaginando com um lenço na cabeça, um avental e um espanador na mão. Você engoma a roupa e lava a louça? – riu mais um pouco.

- Não! – ele bufou. Souta e Miroku riram, bem como os velhotes ao lado. – Quer dizer, se morar sozinho não tenho outro remédio, mas costumo contratar uma empregada para isso.

- Um dia tem que me ensinar a dançar tão bem como você, está bom?

- De acordo.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça no momento em que Shoji, adormecido no colo do pai, deixou cair uma mãozinha e a acertou no ombro. – Acho melhor irmos embora, o Shoji já ronca aí no seu colo.

- Hitomi! – Souta chamou a mulher bonita e jovem que estava conversando a duas mesas de distância com outras duas mulheres que se preparavam para ir embora. Ela o encarou com um sorriso doce. – Pegue no meu casaco, vou levar o Shoji para o carro.

Ela acenou e assim fez, dali a momentos, aproximou-se da mesa e ajudou o marido a aconchegar melhor o filho nos braços. – Tenha cuidado para ele não se expor muito ao vento, não quero que pegue um resfriado.

- É verão Hitomi, não vai fazer mal. – Kagome disse e deu um beijinho na face dela. – Adeus, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, querida, quer carona? Seus pais vão ficar para o fim com os Taisho. – levantou os olhos para os dois irmãos corpulentos que se ergueram quando ela tinha chegado e sorriu. – Oi, prazer em conhecê-los, sou a Hitomi.

- É um prazer. – disse Miroku, beijando-lhe os dedos e a fazendo corar.

- Prazer, senhorita. – Inuyasha a beijou também.

- Não estranhe, Hitomi. – Kagome riu com a confusão da cunhada. – Eles foram criados assim. E não se preocupe, eu vou com Sango para casa.

- É bom saber que ainda existem cavalheiros por aí. – olhou seu marido. – Não é, senhor Souta?

- Ué, está se queixando do quê? Eu te trato que nem uma rainha, sua safada!

Todos riram e viram a pequena família feliz sair para o exterior, se despedindo de novo.

- Quer uma carona? – Inuyasha pegou no casaco no assento da cadeira e se dirigiu a Kagome, depois se inclinou para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. – O Miroku vai levar Sango a casa.

Ela olhou para o noivo e viu que conversava com Sango. – Está bom, então.

Os dois casais saíram para o exterior, em direcção ao carro.

- Boa noite, pessoal. – Miroku se despediu e deixou Sango entrar no carro. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – Kagome viu o carro negro partir, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite e da estrada de pó do bosque.

- Vem, Kagome, vou te levar para casa.

Ela o seguiu até ao Lamborghini prata, uma beleza extremamente cara, estacionada ocupando dois lugares. Ela riu. – Você gosta de chamar a atenção, não é?

Ele mostrou os caninos num sorriso. – Sem dúvida.

- Então porque se livrou do carro vermelho? A cor prata é mais discreta e menos viva.

- Ficou demasiado velho. – deu de ombros. – E a imprensa _adora_ celebridades com carros velhos. – ironizou. – Não estava com paciência para ser o top das 'Celebridades Mais Forretas do Ano'.

Ambos entraram e ele começou a dirigir para casa dela. Passaram a estrada de terra batida em silêncio, ouvindo as respirações um do outro.

- Você estava muito bonita na festa. – murmurou ele, por fim, concentrado na estrada escura.

- Err… Obrigada. Você também estava muito bonito. – corou e desviou o olhar para os borrões escuros que passavam na sua janela. – Eu… adorei dançar com você. Gostei de… de… dançar com você. – repetiu envergonhada e sem palavras.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente pela sua timidez sem que ela visse, ainda concentrado na estrada. – Eu gostei particularmente de ter seus cabelos soltos tocando nas minhas mãos e nos meus braços. Espero que nunca prenda os cabelos, são muito mais sensuais assim desse jeito. – olhou rapidamente os caracóis dançantes.

- Eu… Obrigada. – não sabia o que dizer, ele estava flertando com ela! O que fazia? Não tinha experiência nenhuma com homens. – Está calor, não está? – sem esperar resposta, abriu o vidro e o vento açoitou os cabelos negros, os fazendo esvoaçar e libertar um delicioso aroma.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente perante o impacto impiedoso da luxúria. Seu membro ganhou vida e quase bateu na parte de baixo do volante. Estava cozendo em lume brando há muito tempo e estava quase a explodir. Do seu lado da porta, fechou a janela dela e a trancou.

- Porque fez isso?

- Estamos no meio do mato, pode ser perigoso ter alguma coisa aberta. – mentiu. Não queria era saltar para cima dela, cheio de desejo, e assustá-la. – Já estamos chegando.

Desejosa de se manter ocupada para não olhar para o corpo tentador a seu lado, Kagome começou a brincar com o porta-luvas. Mas o 'clique-clique' constante da portinhola irritava Inuyasha.

- Pare com isso.

- Estou entediada.

- Arranje outra coisa para fazer. – a rua da casa dela já se via ao fundo.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Sei lá, você é que sabe!

- Eu estava brincando com o porta-luvas.

- Mas isso me irrita!

- Então faço o quê?

- O que quiser, mulher, isso é com você! – que exasperação, meu deus! A comunicação entre eles estava difícil!

- Chegamos! – sorriu.

Quando Inuyasha parou o carro, ela fez menção de abrir a porta, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso. – Espere.

- Sim? - antes de ter tempo para reagir, os lábios firmes dele já pousavam nos seus num beijo terno.

Ele a virou para si, a obrigando a largar o manípulo da porta, e colocou ambas as mãos na nuca dela, enchendo as palmas com os cabelos abundantes, e a beijou. Ela tentou manter o cérebro funcionando e abriu os lábios para protestar. Foi um erro. Inuyasha aproveitou e deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca, iniciando uma perseguição deliciosa à língua dela. Irritada consigo mesma por estar gostando do beijo, tentou empurrar a língua dele com a dela. Outro erro. Inuyasha a segurou entre os lábios e a sugou com deleite, gemendo. Desistindo, segurou a camisa dele com força e mudou o ângulo do beijo. Sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem languidamente para as suas costas e a puxarem contra ele.

Inuyasha queria mais. Apesar de aquele ser um beijo extremamente bom e excitante, queria mais. Pensou em levá-la para o assento de trás e fazer amor com ela com rapidez. Mas depois se sentiu o pior homem do mundo. Kagome não merecia ser tratada como uma garota de programa qualquer. Ela merecia ser acariciada em todo o corpo com delicadeza a carinho. Merecia que se demorasse a explorar cada canto delicioso de seu corpo. Não merecia ser tratada como um objecto.

Além disso, ele não queria ter sexo com ela em cinco minutos. Queria passar uma noite inteira com ela na cama, fazer amor com ela uma e outra vez até a ver completamente exausta e satisfeita. Queria dar a ela todo o prazer que seu corpo lhe poderia oferecer até ele não ter mais força para andar.

Puxou mais uma vez a cabeça dela para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo. Depois liberou os lábios carnudos e vermelhos e a encarou com os orbes brilhantes na escuridão.

Os olhos azuis abriram devagar, ainda atordoados, e depois recuperaram do transe. Levando a mão à boca, Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas. – Porque me beijou?

- Porque estava morrendo de vontade desde que entrou no baile. – arrumou uma melena escura atrás da orelha.

Ela se afastou do toque. – Não quero que volte a me beijar, ouviu?

- Mas porquê, se você apreciou tanto quanto eu?

- Eu não apreciei nada! – Inuyasha ergueu, céptico, a sobrancelha. – Bom, não foi um beijo assim _tão_ bom… E eu não gostei assim_ tanto_ dele…

- Você o faz muito bem.

- O quê?

- Se enganar a si mesma. Continue repetindo isso e pode ser que chegue a acreditar. Mas até que não é uma pena que não queira admitir que gostou. – sussurrou. – Assim posso te beijar de novo para te fazer mudar de ideias.

Aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas Kagome o empurrou pelo peito. – Não quero seus beijos!

- Mentirosa… - murmurou com um sorriso.

- Olha, Inuyasha, obrigada por me ter trazido a casa, mas acho que deveria ir-se embora porque já está mais do que na hora. Boa noite! – saiu do carro e bateu com a porta.

Inuyasha abriu o vidro e falou enquanto ela abria o portãozinho. – Eu não vou desistir de você, Kagome, lembre-se disso.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Uma semana depois, Kagome acordava com o sol entrando pela janela do quarto e com um humor radiante. Tinha combinado ir à praia com as amigas e mal podia esperar por voltar a ter a sua companhia. Nos últimos dias tinha estado com Izayoi e InuTaisho, conversando sobre pormenores do casamento que se avizinhava. Tinha-a surpreendido um pouco que a data que os pais marcaram tivesse sido tão breve. Tinha menos de três semanas para continuar a preservar o seu nome de solteira. Mas tinha prometido a Sango, cinco anos antes, que aproveitaria todos os dias como se fossem o último.

Depois do almoço, saiu para a sua tarde na praia.

- Kagome! Aqui! – Ayume gritou no meio da multidão que se encontrava na praia, parecia que todo o mundo decidiu apanhar um pouco de sol. Havia muitos surfistas na água apanhando umas ondas espectaculares, pensou.

Ela correu pela duna e quando chegou à beira das amigas, as cumprimentou com dois beijinhos. – Oi, pessoal! Nossa, hoje a praia está cheia, não está? Estava um pouco perdida! – tirou a roupa, mostrando seu corpo bonito e pálido usando um biquíni branco com detalhes a preto, e estendeu uma toalha azul. – Sango… - chamou pela garota deitada na toalha rosa e com um biquíni preto. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Me empresta seu protector? Esqueci do meu.

Enquanto esfregava os braços, ouvia as ondas do mar com deleite, as vozes à sua volta, sentia o cheiro da areia misturado com o sal do mar e o protector solar. Gostava de tudo aquilo. Sentia-se em casa. Livre.

- Ai meu deus! – Eri quase gritou. – Olhem que gatos aqueles surfistas!

- Eu gosto mais do que não tem o fato vestido, aquilo é só músculo! – suspirou Ayume.

- Há dois sem fato, Ayume, mas eu prefiro o da prancha azul! – disse Eri.

Todas suspiraram apaixonadas quando o surfista entrou pelo túnel criado pela onda e deu um salto na prancha logo a seguir. Não se conseguia ver o homem muito bem devido aos saltos que dava e às ondas que o cobriam de vez em quando, mas notava-se que estava muito à vontade em cima da prancha. Kagome sorriu, divertida, à maneira como as amigas riam e apontavam para um surfista em especial. Que santa ignorância, pensou, sorrindo. Na vida das amigas estava tudo bem, nunca nada corria mal. Eram protegidas pela família até ao fim.

- Ai, ele está saindo da água! – gritou Yuka, se amarrando ao braço de Kagome. – Vamos cumprimentá-lo?

Sango se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e levantou os óculos escuros para ver bem o homem. – Kagome, aquele não é…?

Kagome sentiu falta de ar. Do meio da água, erguia-se um Deus com um corpo enorme, musculoso, forte, poderoso. O bíceps do braço com que segurava a prancha de surf contorcia-se pelo esforço, os peitorais moviam-se com poder conforme andava, as pernas maciças e duras avançavam pelas ondas baixas como se andasse em terra firme, os cabelos prata e a pele dourada combinavam perfeitamente e estavam salpicados de gotas brilhantes de água salgada. Os olhos brilhavam como o sol que se erguia sobre ele e os caninos reluzentes espreitavam entre os lábios firmes num sorriso travesso.

- Que Deus é esse? – murmurou Yuka, abanando Kagome.

- Inuyasha… - murmurou a garota.

Ele chegou até elas e sorriu, parando à sua frente. – Oi, garotas, tudo bem?

- Tudo! – suspiraram todas excepto Kagome e Sango.

- Oi Inuyasha. – disse Sango com um sorriso no rosto e colocando de novo os óculos. – Não sabia que fazia surf.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Yuka, estupefacta e sendo ignorada.

Ele sorriu para Sango. – Faço-o desde pequeno. Adoro o mar, adoro o ar livre e adoro a minha prancha. – depois se dirigiu a Kagome. – Eu disse que eu e Miroku sabíamos fazer de tudo. Praticamente nascemos em cima da prancha.

Ela ainda não falava. Só o conseguia encarar. Ele estava mesmo à sua frente com apenas um calção de banho e uma prancha na mão. E ela não conseguia falar. Nada.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome? – ele perguntou, ciente do que lhe provocava.

- Vou buscar um sorvete. – disse bruscamente e aclarou a voz. – Volto já.

- Eu vou com você. – Inuyasha espetou a prancha azul e branca no chão.

- Não é preci…

- Alguém quer um sorvete? – ele a interrompeu. – É por minha conta.

- Eu quero! – Sango não podia deixar a oportunidade passar. – Um de creme de morango e _chantilly_.

- Eu quero um de gelo e limão. – disse Eri.

- E eu quero um de baunilha. – Ayume sorriu.

- Eu também! – Yuka corou ao falar com ele.

Inuyasha memorizou todos os pedidos e seguiu Kagome, que já avançava para a lanchonete ali perto. Enquanto andava, encarava com um sorriso o traseiro e as ancas dela, apreciando a forma como rebolavam sedutoramente ao andar.

- Não fazia ideia que surfava, foi uma surpresa. – ela comentou.

Inuyasha apressou o passo até a alcançar. – Porquê?

- Pensei que a empresa de InuTaisho ocupasse muito do seu tempo. É um negócio que absorve grande parte da vida de uma pessoa.

- Sim, é. E por isso mesmo, meu pai e minha mãe nos trazem aqui para aproveitar um verão inteiro de ondas, sorvetes, estradas sem trânsito e muito sol.

- Ainda bem que é rico… - disse, seca. – Não é todo o mundo que pode ser tão perfeito quanto vocês. Altos, bonitos, inteligentes, simpáticos, ricos e fortes. O sonho de qualquer mulher.

- Depende que tipo de mulher a que você se refere, a maior parte só quer saber da riqueza.

- Acredite quando digo que num país tão humilde como o meu, a maior parte das mulheres só quer alguém que as ame e saiba apreciar os seus valores. – o encarou com os olhos tristes e abriu a porta do estabelecimento.

- Você é uma delas? - Kagome o ignorou e fez os pedidos, no fim, Inuyasha pagou tudo. – Ponha na minha conta, por favor.

Quando saíram, Kagome viu Miroku conversando com suas amigas. Também ele estava molhado e com uma prancha de surf espetada na areia a seu lado.

- Oi, Miroku! – Kagome sorriu e entregou os sorvetes para as amigas. – Se eu soubesse que também estava aqui, teria trazido um para você.

Inuyasha passou à frente dela. – Eu me lembrei dele. Pegue. – entregou o sorvete e depois se sentou numa toalha.

Miroku pegou no sorvete e sentou na toalha de Kagome, ao lado de Sango. – Se não se importar, Noivinha, eu vou ficar aqui um pouco.

Todas as outras olharam para ela. – Esse é seu noivo? – Yuka arregalou os olhos. – Esse _pão_ é o seu noivo?

Kagome sorriu amarelo ao ver que sua amiga não se preocupava em falar baixo mesmo tendo o _pão_ a seu lado. E Sango parecia querer lhe saltar no pescoço. – É sim. É meu noivo, não é Sango? – seu olhar a avisava que estava dando muito nas vistas e a amiga entendeu. – Eu vou dar um mergulho depois de terminar o sorvete, alguém vem comigo?

- Eu vou! – Eri levantou a mão, mas depois fez uma carinha chorosa. – Mas eu tenho medo que uma onda gigante me pegue! – se agarrou ao braço musculado e bronzeado de Inuyasha e pousou a face nele. – Poderia nos fazer companhia, Inuyasha? Sem dúvida precisamos de um homem forte, saudável, grande e bonito como você para nos salvar caso alguma coisa aconteça. E não esqueça da respiração boca a boca!

Inuyasha chupou despreocupadamente o sorvete. Kagome imaginou quantas coisas depravadas ela faria com aquela boca maravilhosa, mas depois se reprimiu mentalmente. – Eu não me importo, quanto mais tempo estiver na água, melhor. Adoro água.

- Nossa mãe costumava dizer que ele nasceu com barbatanas… - Miroku o provocou.

- Pois, e você com um bico! - o irmão rebateu.

Todas riram e os irmãos se bicaram mais um pouco.

Kagome revirou os olhos ao ver Eri se esfregando no braço dele. Que menina mais atirada! Olhou para o lado e viu Sango quase encostada no peito de Miroku e este lhe acariciando a face com um olhar apaixonado. Pigarreou e fez um gesto para que o casal de pombinhos se separasse um pouco. Eles acordaram do transe e assim o fizeram. Miroku lhe agradeceu com o olhar e começou uma conversa desinteressante com Ayume.

Dali a minutos, ela, Inuyasha e Eri desceram para a água. Eri fazia de conta que não sabia nadar muito bem e pedia a Inuyasha para a ensinar, o instigando a segurá-la pela cintura e caindo de propósito e cima dele de vez em quando. Kagome apenas rolava os olhos e mergulhava em quase todas as ondas.

Inuyasha prestava pouca atenção na amiga de Kagome. Como se chamava mesmo? Hera? Érika? Eri! É isso!

O corpo de Kagome parecia muito acostumado à água fria do mar e mergulhava com tal graciosidade que qualquer pessoa poderia pensar se tratar de uma sereia. Largou Eri e mergulhou na água fria. Acercou-se de Kagome como um predador e sorriu ao rondar suas pernas esbeltas.

Kagome estava parada no meio da água. Estava se forçando a não ir lá atrás e dizer a Eri para deixar de se atirar a Inuyasha, mas não queria fazer papel de parva e além disso, que tipo de noiva era quando andava atrás do irmão do noivo? Não podia fazer isso. Sentia as ondas a passarem abaixo dos seios e tinha os braços abertos, a flutuarem na água. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, para sentir o calor do sol lhe tocar o pescoço.

Do nada, duas mãos a puxaram pelas pernas e mergulhou com tudo na água. Assustada, lutou para subir, mas quando o fez, estava amarrada ao pescoço do idiota que a puxou.

Inuyasha ria, divertido, e a segurava pela cintura num abraço forte. Ela parecia uma daquelas gatas histéricas e assustadas no fim do banho. Tinha a sensação de ter espetado as unhas nos ombros dele como garras, tinha os olhos esbugalhados e estava prestes a bufar como uma felina assanhada. Tinha noção que devia ter os cabelos em pé e eriçados, literalmente.

- Calma, Kagome, já passou. Foi só uma brincadeira! – ele riu mais ao ver seu rosto. – O que eu não dava para ter uma máquina fotográfica à mão! Ahahahahahahahahah!

- Acha que tem piada? – ela não se atrevia a largá-lo, seu coração ainda batia descompassado pelo susto. – Apanhei um susto de morte!

- !

- Idiota! – empurrou-o e ele se desequilibrou e caiu de costas na água. Kagome sorriu, vitoriosa. – É para você aprender!

Inuyasha subiu de um salto e amarrou, voltou a descer com ela e ambos iniciaram uma batalha naval. Eri acabou por entrar e chamou as amigas e Miroku. Todos entraram na brincadeira e se divertiram como nunca a tarde inteira.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Que tarde maravilhosa! – falou Eri, erguendo os braços ao céu. – Nunca conheci alguém como vocês, rapazes! Lindos de morrer e engraçados até dizer chega! Quem me dera que meu namorado fosse assim!

Kagome teve a sensação que era o pensamento de todas as mulheres que ficavam paradas olhando para os irmãos gostosos que passavam pela rua com uma prancha debaixo do braço. Sentiu uma onda de ciúmes a atropelar de rompante quando reparou numa loira peituda que piscou o olho a Inuyasha e ele lho devolveu.

- Conhece? – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar.

- Não, mas me pareceu educado cumprimentá-la. Porquê?

- Nada não. – virou o rosto.

Ele mudou a prancha para o outro braço e com o braço livre, rodeou a cintura dela e lhe mordiscou a orelha. – Ciumenta… Sabe que sou seu…

- Estamos em público, Inuyasha! – o recriminou, se afastando. Mas não podia negar que gostava de o sentir perto de si.

- E se não estivéssemos, você me deixaria tomar liberdades com você?

- Sim! – replicou, só depois se mentalizou do que disse. – Quer dizer, não! Não! De maneira nenhuma!

Ele sorriu de lado. – Essa noite, quando você for dormir a minha casa, veremos isso…

- O quê? Eu vou dormir na sua casa? Outra vez?

- Miroku comentou comigo que essa noite quer levar Sango de novo a seu apartamento. Teremos que mentir de novo e dizer a seus pais que é você quem vai dormir a casa dele…

- E mentir aos pais de Sango dizendo que ela vai dormir a minha casa. – terminou por ele. – Ai, tanta mentira! Um dia eles nos pegam e eu quero ver…

- Não custa nada ajudar o casalzinho aí… - fez um gesto de impaciência. – Além do mais, se não o fizermos, Miroku não pára de suspirar pelos cantos com saudade de Sango. E não é você que o atura, com certeza.

- Eu não me estou queixando de os ajudar. Eu estou farta é de dormir na mesma cama que você, isso sim! – lembrou as outras três vezes que tinha ido passar a noite com ele. Não tinha acontecido nada de especial: apenas um filme, o balde gigante de pipocas, duche e cama. Só que acordava sempre com um homem nu abraçado a ela e isso a deixava consternada. Principalmente quando ele havia acordado ao mesmo tempo que ela e se levantou da cama (nu) e andou pela casa para fazer o desjejum (completamente nu) e depois, quando ela desceu para a cozinha, lhe deu um beijo nos lábios de bom dia (mais nu ainda) como se fosse um casal de verdade. Era desconcertante.

- Até parece que tem razão de queixa… Eu não te dei de comer?

- Não é esse o ponto… Você _tem_ que dormir nu?

- E quer que durma vestido? – no seu rosto havia uma expressão de escândalo, como se fosse um crime. – Eu abafo!

Kagome o fitou durante uns segundos e depois deu uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção do grupo que caminhava a alguns passos de distância. Miroku e Sango olharam para trás.

- A conversa está boa, aí atrás?

- Óptima! – continuou rindo e Inuyasha se juntou a ela, lhe dando depois uma palmada discreta no traseiro.

Limpando as lágrimas do riso, Kagome pensou que durante aquela semana se havia ligado muito a Inuyasha. Havia entre eles uma cumplicidade, um entendimento muito forte, algo muito maior que uma amizade. Tremeu com a possibilidade de se estar apaixonando por ele. Não podia acontecer, ela tinha um compromisso com Miroku desde os catorze anos, ou talvez desde que seu pai a perdeu na aposta. Tinha pensado em se apaixonar por Miroku quando o conheceu, mas Sango o fez primeiro e Kagome não sentiu nada por ele de qualquer maneira. Se se apaixonasse por alguém, estaria a condenar de imediato a felicidade dela e a de Miroku. Sabia que não ia ser um casamento feliz, mas não queria que fosse um pesadelo.

Queria ser, pelo menos, uma boa esposa para Miroku e facilitar a vida aos dois.

Despediram-se das três amigas de Kagome e Sango, que viraram numa curva em direcção a suas casas, e desceram noutra rua, rumo à casa de Sango, para ela fazer uma mochila.

Estavam sentados na cama de Sango, Miroku espalhado nela, enquanto a moça corria de gaveta em gaveta à procura de roupa bonita.

- Sango, é só uma noite. – Kagome murmurou, bocejando. Estava cansada da brincadeira toda da praia e tinha a sensação que iria adormecer no carro de Inuyasha assim que lá alapasse o rabo. – Só precisa de roupa interior, uma camisa e uma calça.

- E o perfume, escova de dentes, grampos para o cabelo, o desodorizante, …

- A camisinha… - disse Inuyasha, se apoiando ao lado de Miroku na cama com o cotovelo. O irmão olhou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. Inuyasha fez uma cara inocente. – Estou só falando da camisa dela! É tão pequena que é mais correcto chamá-la de camisinha.

Kagome riu enquanto Sango enfiava o rosto corado na mochila junto com o resto da roupa. – Ai, Inuyasha, você só diz besteira… - lhe deu um tapinha na coxa dura descoberta pelo calção de banho e ajudou Sango a acabar de arrumar tudo. – Eu tenho uma coisa para vos dizer. É sobre o casamento. – todos a fitaram, mas ela continuou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e colocou na bolsa um biquíni. Só para o caso de Sango querer saltar na piscina de Miroku. – Eu tive uma ideia.

- Que ideia? – perguntou Miroku.

- Bom, a gente vai ter mesmo que casar, quanto a isso não podemos fazer nada. Mas eu pensei que a gente… bom, não precisamos de continuar casados durante o resto da vida, não é?

- Continue. – Miroku se sentou, interessado.

- Esperamos o tempo mínimo de seis meses e depois pedimos o divórcio. Se quiser ser você a fazê-lo por causa da reputação da empresa, tanto me faz, eu não me oponho…

- Não, não, pode ser você a fazê-lo. – Miroku coçou o queixo, pensativo. Os três olharam para ele, expectantes. – Sim, acho uma boa ideia, Kagome. Acho que pode funcionar. Só quero saber é o que fazemos _durante_ o casamento.

- Bom, eu não penso em consumar o casamento, se é o que está pensando. – continuou sorrindo. – E quero ser uma esposa moderna.

- Moderna? – Inuyasha a inquiriu.

- Teremos uma relação aberta. O que acha?

Miroku sorriu. - Isso quer dizer…

- Que não me oporei a que tenha uma amante. – olhou para Sango.

Ela riu e a abraçou. – Obrigada, amiga! Você é um anjo!

- É, eu sei. – a abraçou de volta. – Estive remoendo essa ideia desde que conheci a família Taisho pela primeira vez. Espero que dê tudo certo!

Todos acertaram os detalhes da mentira dessa noite e passaram em casa de Kagome para que ela também pudesse fazer sua bolsa. Só Miroku e ela entraram, para dar mais credulidade a sua suposta dormida na casa dele, e Sango e Inuyasha esperaram lá fora.

Dali a minutos, os casais se separavam em direcções opostas.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	9. Pic Nic no Monte Hakurei

**.**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**.**

Kagome teclava furiosamente no computador portátil e, cada vez que olhava o ecrã, franzia ainda mais o cenho. Bastardos! Homens nojentos! Como podiam fazer tais coisas a criaturas tão frágeis e delicadas como as mulheres? Não cabia na cabeça de ninguém.

Há cerca de uma hora tinha acordado e se preparado mas como ficou sem nada para fazer enquanto esperava a avó chegar, decidiu navegar um pouco na internet até que ficou num site a ver vídeos sobre violência e descriminação das mulheres. Mais furiosa do que curiosa, cedeu ao impulso de ler entrevistas e depoimentos de mulheres que lutaram pelo divórcio em países onde isso era praticamente impossível. Viu jovens de quinze anos falarem sobre os abusos que os maridos, dez ou vinte anos mais velhos, lhes faziam e ficou chocada.

Era uma mulher que adorava a sua liberdade e independência, e o que encontrava a cada minuto a estava deixando transtornada.

Com lágrimas de frustração e raiva, fechou o portátil e o colocou na secretária atrás da porta. Nesse momento a porta se abriu, lhe acertando, e a cabeça de Inuyasha apareceu pela fresta. – Kagome? Você já está…?

- Seu idiota! Não sabe bater antes de abrir? – gritou, esfregando a cabeça.

Inuyasha só conteve o riso porque viu as lágrimas nos seus olhos. – Droga! Eu te machuquei? – checou o couro cabeludo. – Desculpe, foi sem querer!

- Ahn? Não, não! Não estou chorando por isso, eu estou óptima!

- Está chorando porquê, então? – acariciou a face e limpou uma lágrima com o polegar. - Sabe que odeio ver mulheres chorando.

- Nada, vi uns vídeos sobre a violação dos direitos da mulher e fiquei triste.

Inuyasha riu. – Ainda lembro daquela vez em que você estava chorando por causa dos vídeos dos animais sendo esfolados vivos.

- Minha nossa, ainda se lembra disso?

- Também lembro que entrei do mesmo jeito e te bati na cabeça com a porta.

Ela riu e limpou o resto das lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – É bom que não se torne num hábito!

- E depois eu te levei na praia e… - acercou-se dela. – Nos beijamos. Foi seu primeiro beijo, não foi?

- Você me beijou. – o corrigiu. – E… qual o problema de ter sido o primeiro?

- Nenhum… mas todo o homem adora ser o primeiro.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos, até que Kagome ouviu risos e vozes no andar de baixo. – O que queria, mesmo?

- Vim ver se já estava pronta. Estamos todos te esperando.

- Vovó chegou? – os olhos azuis brilharam. Ele acenou. – Não acredito! Que saudades!

- Já estive conversando com ela e é muito simpática e amistosa, é muito parecida com você.

- Obrigada.

- E não parou de me fazer perguntas.

- Que perguntas?

Inuyasha encostou a anca na secretária e enumerou com os dedos. – Se eu era casado, porque continuava solteiro, se tinha uma namorada ou uma amante, se tinha filhos bastardos, se gostava desse país, em quê que eu trabalho, porque não assentava de uma vez sendo que já tenho vinte e seis anos… As perguntas basicamente rondaram a questão de relacionamentos amorosos.

- Desculpe, ela sempre foi muito directa… - disse, envergonhada.

- Que nada! Adorei sua avó, ela gosta muito de implicar comigo mas toda a gente se diverte com ela, pelo que vi.

- Sim, é verdade, ela é muito animada. Vamos?

Desceram as escadas e assim que pousou os olhos na velhinha tagarela que era o centro de um círculo cheio de pessoas rindo, correu até ela para a abraçar. – Vovó Kaede! Que saudades!

- Oh, minha netinha! Minha nossa, que grande! Deixe eu te ver melhor! – afagou os cabelos compridos e a afastou ligeiramente pelos ombros. – Que linda moça se tornou! Aposto que já partiu muitos corações!

Ela corou. – Vovó!

- Ah! – bateu carinhosamente no rosto dela. – Não reclame! Quando eu era jovem nenhum homem me resistia!

- Gente! – Souta chamou, olhando o relógio. – Se não queremos ficar sem lugar ou pegar trânsito na estrada, é melhor irmos embora!

Enquanto todo o mundo saía em direcção aos carros, Kagome fez um rabo-de-cavalo e pegou um boné vermelho. – Onde vai ser o piquenique, Souta?

Ele pegou o filho ao colo. – No sítio do costume.

Kagome correu para perto de Inuyasha. – Inuyasha, você vai amar o Monte Hakurei!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

O Monte era o sítio ideal para passar um dia inteiro com a família. Para quem gostasse de ar livre e estar rodeado de florestas. Kagome era uma dessas. Amava a Mãe Natureza.

O local reservado para fazer piqueniques era cheio de árvores não muito altas, mas de troncos grossos, perfeitos para pendurar redes entre eles. Havia meia dúzia de enormes mesas de pedra espalhadas, normalmente sendo usadas uma por família. Espaço era o que não faltava, sendo que alguns rapazes jovens, de famílias diferentes, se juntaram e organizaram equipes de futebol, marcando as balizas com pedras grandes. Shoji e Souta estavam no paraíso.

Kagome e Hitomi penduraram duas redes para relaxar, Inuyasha encheu o crocodilo insuflável de Shoji para ele ir para o lago que lá havia, Sakura, Kaede e Izayoi colocaram uma toalha na mesa de pedra e a decoraram com diversos tipos de aperitivos, como croquetes, rissóis, panados, sumos e etc. Os restantes homens faziam uma fogueirinha pequena para assarem as carnes do almoço.

Kagome já havia reclamado uma das redes há algum tempo, esperando pela comida, e comia alegremente os croquetes que roubara da mesa, que estava mesmo ao lado. Passados uns minutos, a sombra deliciosa, o canto divino dos passarinhos, a brisa leve e os risos das famílias que lá estavam, a fizeram ficar sonolenta. Estava mesmo quase dormindo, com os olhos fechados, quando sentiu uma mão quente na perna.

– Kagome. – a voz sexy ronronou perto do ouvido. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. – Estava pensando te acordar com um beijo, mas seria impossível com toda a sua família aqui.

Ela quase caiu da rede quando viu os olhos azuis. – Kouga? – se endireitou e colocou os pés assentes no chão. – O que faz aqui?

- Estou com a minha família. – apontou para quase duas dúzias de youkais lobo. Kouga fazia parte de uma família muito unida e extensa, sendo que era frequente lhe chamarem Alcateia. – E vi você aqui… tão gostosa nessa rede… Não resisti. – suspirou profundamente, sua mão ainda na perna dela.

Ela não sabia o que dizer e sorriu, sem jeito. – Está gostando?

- Agora que sei que está aqui, estou amando.

- Que bom…

Inuyasha riu com gosto da piada de Souta e levou o gargalo da cerveja aos lábios, aquele homem sabia contar anedotas! Virou o rosto, apreciando ver as duas famílias convivendo. Nunca tinha tempo para fazer algo parecido em Nova York, e estava adorando aquele período de relaxamento e paz. Foi então que viu Kagome na rede conversando com um youkai lobo.

Seu sangue ferveu.

- Kagome! – fingiu um sorriso e se aproximou. – Não me apresenta seu amigo?

Kagome quis desaparecer. – Inuyasha, Kouga. Kouga, Inuyasha. – quase se atropelara na língua ao falar tão rápido.

- _Esse_ é que é o Kouga? - Inuyasha colocou as orelhas para trás, em ameaça, e Kouga recuou um passo, em alerta e defesa.

- Sim, sou eu. Algum problema, cachorro?

Inuyasha se aproximou dele, mas Kagome se interpôs. – Inuyasha, não faça uma cena, lembre-se que ele nunca me machucou! – sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse. Inuyasha acedeu e as orelhas se abanaram duas vezes antes de se baixaram adoravelmente.

Estendeu a mão, hesitante. – _Prazer_ em conhecê-lo.

Kouga estendeu a sua, desconfiado e, assim que se tocaram, se apertaram com tanta força que ambos fizeram uma careta. – _Igualmente_. Deveriam colocar placas nesse sítio dizendo 'Proibido cachorros e hanyous'. – olhou para ele, cruzando os braços. – Ou só 'Proibido Inuyashas'.

Inuyasha rosnou. – Ora, seu…!

- Kouga, quer almoçar com a gente? Souta já deve ter assado os frangos. – Kagome o interrompeu.

- Ah, não vai dar, já almocei com a Alcateia.

- Oh, é uma pena.

- É? – Inuyasha se engasgou ao beber a cerveja com o cutucão que Kagome lhe deu pela indelicadeza do comentário.

- Olhe aqui, cara-de-cachorro, eu não sei o que tem contra mim, mas deve ter sido antipatia instantânea já que eu sinto o mesmo!

- Sim? Pois tem toda a razão! Eu…

- Kouga! – interrompeu ela de novo. – Vai passar o dia todo aqui, não vai?

- Sim, sim. Olhe, está a fim de tomar um banho no lago? Dar uns mergulhos e tal?

- Vou ter que levar meu sobrinho, já lhe tinha prometido, não se importa?

- Eu não. Até podia levar o cachorrinho aí, desde que você venha, por mim está óptimo.

Inuyasha rosnou de novo. – Olhe, se você quer uma briga, não é preciso ficar com rodeios, é só dizer o local e a hora.

- Tudo bem! – arregaçou a manga e contraiu o bíceps. – Tenho força para dar e vender, sem falar que sou youkai completo. Escuso de dizer quem vai ganhar.

- Eu vou te socar tanto que você não vai poder sentar esse traseiro duran…

Kagome correu e se meteu no meio deles, tentando separá-los, e ficou amassada pelos peitos inchados de orgulho masculino. – Já chega! Parem! Kouga, a gente se encontra no lago daqui a umas horas.

- Combinado. – deu um beijinho na sua face e partiu para o meio da sua família.

- O que se passa com você, Inuyasha? – quis saber. – Você praticamente saltou em cima dele!

- Ele é que saltaria em cima de você se eu não estivesse aqui! Já viu a forma como te olha? Parece que está avaliando um pedaço de carne! Aquele porco! – fechou os olhos, lembrando da mão dele na perna de Kagome. – Se ele te tocar de novo eu…

- Você o quê? – se zangou. - Não é meu namorado, meu marido, meu amante, meu irmão nem meu pai, por isso deixa de se meter na minha vida! Eu não te pertenço, pare com as cenas de ciúmes! – furiosa, foi se sentar ao lado de Shoji, que travava uma batalha com a coxa de frango. Inuyasha sentou do outro lado do miúdo, só para dar a entender a Kagome que não a tiraria debaixo de olho. Estaria atento.

Depois do almoço, cheio de gargalhadas e alegria, Kagome decidiu jogar raquetes com Souta, com Miroku e com Izayoi. E perdeu em todos. – Puxa, hoje não ganho um! – comentou, pegando um refrigerante e ajeitando o boné, limpando depois a nuca molhada.

- Papai! – Shoji gritou. – Vamos jogar futebol! Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Souta o pegou e atirou ao ar. – Mas promete que depois vai dormir a sesta, campeão!

- Para poder ir para a água?

- Sim, tem que ter três horas de digestão. – parou com o calcanhar a bola que Hitomi lhes passou.

- Tá bom! A tia Kagome vai me levar lá porque vai ter um encontro com o namorado!

Todos pararam.

Kagome se viu de repente sendo o centro de todos os olhares e procurou um buraco no chão onde se enfiar. – Eu…

- Que história é essa? – Tatsu se ergueu. A menos de duas semanas do casamento sabia que Kagome tinha um namorado? Mas que raios..? – Que namorado?

- É aquele youkai lobo ali! – Shoji apontou para um homem suado e moreno com um rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis, jogando futebol com os garotos e resmungando com o árbitro. – Eu ouvi tudo, perguntem a Inuyasha! Ele também estava lá!

- Aquele não é o Kouga? Aquele marmanjo que arranja sempre problemas nos bairros?

- Ele só tem mais um ano que eu e não é violento. Ele só gosta de… bom, uma briga ou duas faz parte da adolescência, não é?

- Que adolescência qual quê? Quero saber essa história direito!

- Ele só me convidou para uns mergulhos!

- Então não se importa que Miroku vá com vocês, pois não? – perguntou, atento à reacção dela, como se pensasse que ela o estava traindo.

- Claro que não, papai, porque haveria?

- Eu vou com eles. – se ofereceu Inuyasha, muito calmamente. – Também não vou muito com a cara dele. Eu tomarei conta de Kagome e Shoji.

- Eu também quero ir. – disse Miroku, despindo a t-shirt para jogar futebol com Souta. – Quero nadar um pouco.

- Está vendo, papai? – Kagome se abraçou ao braço de Miroku. – Tenho dois guarda-costas prontos a me defender, está contente?

- E eu? – perguntou Inuyasha, sentindo inveja de Miroku.

- Eu estava me referindo aos braços de Miroku. – contra-rebateu ela imediatamente, fazendo todos rir.

No fim de Shoji jogar futebol durante uma hora, Inuyasha o levou às costas até ao lago, sendo seguido por Kagome e Miroku, que deram as mãos para parecerem namorados, e o crocodilo gigante insuflável. O caminho que levava ao lago era uma trilha de areia batida, cheia de curvas e a descer pelo meio de algumas árvores mais altas mas menos folhosas.

Quando lá chegaram, só ouviam gritos, risos e chamamentos de crianças. O lago era rodeado de árvores e as águas eram um pouco turvas, devido a estarem paradas. Shoji, assim que Inuyasha o pousou no chão, saiu correndo em direcção a duas garotas que brincavam na água, metendo conversa com elas.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça e sorriu com algum desconcerto. – Ele aprende rápido!

- Inuyasha! Não ensine esse tipo de coisas a uma criança! – Kagome o reprovou, rindo. Depois foi colocar as coisas deles debaixo de uma árvore.

- Vamos dar um mergulho?

- Depende, vai tentar me afogar de novo? – perguntou com malícia.

- Se você quiser… - riu. Ambos já tinham vindo só de roupas de banho e os músculos dele eram algo difícil de ignorar.

- Tá bom, primeiro você.

Subiram a uma rocha alta que fazia de prancha de saltos e Inuyasha deu dois passos atrás antes de correr e dar um mergulho magnífico e perfeito. Todas as mulheres, acompanhadas ou não, ficaram boquiabertas e aplaudiram, entusiasmadas por verem tão de perto um espécime masculino tão absurdamente belo.

Kagome viu quando ele emergiu e abanou a cabeça para sacudir a franja molhada. – Vem! A água está uma delícia!

Antes que desse um passo, foi tomada por dois braços e gritou quando se viu mergulhando na água. Aflita, lutou para subir, mas estava no colo de um homem que sorriu ao vê-la tão assustada.

- Kouga! – cuspiu um pouco de água. - Que susto!

- Desculpe, não resisti. Você fica linda com esse biquíni.

- Da próxima avise, tá bom?

- Pode deixar! – sorriu abertamente.

Kagome viu, através do peito molhado de Kouga, uma sombra enorme se levantar atrás dela e depois dois braços a puxaram. - O que pensa que está fazendo, seu inútil? – Inuyasha a reclamou para o seu colo. – Acaso a quer matar?

Kouga a puxou de novo para si. – Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, tá? Ela está segura comigo!

- Se você voltar a tocá-la, eu juro que te mato, ouviu? - Kagome bateu de novo contra o peito de Inuyasha. – Deixe de se atirar a ela, é uma moça comprometida!

- Não quero nem saber! Ela gosta muito mais de mim do que você! É obvio que ela prefere a minha companhia, até porque sou bem mais delicado com as mulheres de que você! – apanhou-a e amarrou-a contra o peito.

Ambos deram um passo em frente, rosnando, e amassaram Kagome outra vez entre seus peitos imensos. Ela se irritou. A estavam tratando como um objecto. – Parem vocês dois! – Kouga a largou na água devagar. – Não faz nem duas horas que se conheceram e não param de brigar! Estão se comportando como duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo!

- Desculpa. – disseram em uníssono.

- Olhe, Kouga, obrigada pelo convite dos mergulhos, mas se é para ficar dando uma de galo, vou embora.

- Não, não, eu me porto bem. Prometo.

- E Inuyasha,… - se virou para ele. – Se você veio para tomar conta de mim e Shoji, está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Shoji é mais bem comportado que você.

- Eu não… - levantou o olhar e as orelhas, revistando o lago inteiro em segundos. – Droga! Onde está Shoji?

- O quê? Está ali, brincando com as garotinhas. – virou para trás e não o viu. – Oh, meu deus! Não… Shoji! – saiu disparada.

- Não é o sobrinho dela? – perguntou Kouga.

- É.

- Vá atrás dela, eu procuro na água. – e mergulhou.

Mas Kagome não ouviu. Já estava saindo da água, gritando por ele. Inuyasha a alcançou e ela começou a chorar. – Inuyasha, ele não responde! Eu o chamo e ele não responde! – olhou o lago. – Será que ele… - a imagem do menino boiando de costas na água, sem ar, a desesperou e afundou o rosto no peito dele, chorando.

Ele a abraçou. – Shhh… Não diga isso! Ele está bem. Vamos perguntar às pessoas que estão por aqui, devem tê-lo visto.

- Sim, vamos! – limpou as lágrimas.

Perguntaram a quase toda a gente que lá estava, dando a volta ao lago. Se a situação não fosse tão grave, Inuyasha teria achado muito atraente a reacção de Kagome. Era o instinto de mãe que todas as mulheres tinham dentro de si que falava mais alto e a fazia agir tão desesperada. Algumas velhas acusaram Kagome de ser uma péssima mãe e Inuyasha de ser um péssimo pai. O que só serviu para aumentar a angústia dela.

E o terror.

Minutos mais tarde, Kouga se juntou a eles, todo molhado.

- Revistei o lago todo. Se morreu afogado não está lá.

Kagome desatou a chorar no peito de Inuyasha outra vez.

- Quanta delicadeza, hein? – ele rosnou ao outro macho.

Kouga nem sabia o que fazer, tinha até medo de tocar na moça. – Err… não chore, Kagome… Eu não quis dizer que ele está… quer dizer… Ele não está… oh, deus! ... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, desesperado.

Inuyasha aproveitou para afagar seus cabelos e colocou o queixo em cima da cabeça dela. E então os viu. – Não acredito. Aquele filho da pu…!

- O que foi? – Kagome se virou. – Não pode ser!

Debaixo de uma árvore, Miroku dormia de barriga para cima, com a boca aberta e um braço estirado ao comprido. Em cima de seu ombro, descansava a cabeça de Shoji, e o outro braço musculoso o protegia, segurando o corpo pequeno. A cena era, de facto, enternecedora.

Se Kagome não estivesse tão histérica.

Correu até eles e se ajoelhou. – Miroku! – o pegou pelo pescoço e abanou. – Seu desgraçado irresponsável! O que deu em você para desaparecer assim com Shoji? Eu te mato! – chorava. – Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas!

O primeiro reflexo do homem foi o de protecção, enrolando o pequeno nos braços, mas depois percebeu tudo. – Ah, desculpe, Noivinha, não era minha intenção ter te assustado. Só que você estava tão concentrada sendo disputada pelo meu irmão e Kouga que ninguém reparou que Shoji estava caindo de sono.

Inuyasha despenteou a franja do garoto ensonado. – É verdade, ele não dormiu a sesta como tinha prometido a Souta.

- O tio Miroku me trouxe para aqui para dormir um pouco e acabamos por adormecer os dois. – coçou os olhinhos. Kagome o pegou em seus braços e o beijou em cada canto, quase o sufocando. – Ai, Kagome, não quero beijo! Isso é coisa de mulher! – estendeu os braços em direcção dos três homens, procurando ajuda, mas sem sucesso. Nenhum teria coragem de a interromper.

Quando acabou, ela o soltou. O pobrezinho estava todo vermelho dos beijos e todo descabelado. Parecia um bonequinho, com seus cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis esbugalhados.

Depois do susto, os cinco passaram a tarde brincando na água. Miroku se erguia, enorme, da água e batia com os punhos no peito, Shoji ria e o imitava ou lhe tentava tapar os olhos. Kagome se cansou e adormeceu debaixo da árvore durante uns minutos e Inuyasha viu Kouga olhando para ela. Para evitar uma briga num sítio repleto de crianças, o provocou e o incitou a uma competição de natação e mergulhos.

Empataram em ambas as modalidades, para a infelicidade deles e alívio de Kagome, que havia acordado entretanto, mas Inuyasha até nem se importava muito. Só não queria que Kouga olhasse para sua Kagome.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- E depois o Kouga deu um salto de costas espantoso! – dizia Shoji, comendo as batatas e com molho a escorrer pelo queixo. – E então, o tio Inuyasha ficou com raiva e deu um duplo salto mortal! Meu deus! Foi o melhor! Todas as mulheres correram para ele e o abraçaram e beijaram! Se eu der um salto assim, também vou ter muitas mulheres atrás de mim?

Souta riu e lhe limpou o queixo com um guardanapo. – Esse é o meu rapaz!

- Souta! – todas as mulheres o reprovaram. – Não ensine esse tipo de coisas a uma criança! – todos os homens baixaram a cabeça e colocaram alguma coisa à boca, tentando não ser o próximo alvo delas.

- Porque não as conquista à maneira antiga, filho? – Hitomi lhe cortou um pouco de carne no prato. – Um buquê de flores, bombons, palavras doces… Todas adoram!

- Mas se eu for macho, elas gostam ainda mais! – levantou os bracinhos e tentou contrair os músculos ainda em crescimento. – Macho!

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque Inuyasha e Kouga lutaram a tarde toda pela atenção da tia Kagome e ela gostou! Principalmente quando eles a prenderam entre os peitos nus deles!

O silêncio reinou durante uns segundos. Kagome quis se enfiar na tigela da salada e Inuyasha cuspiu o suco que bebia. Que diabo de garoto mais esperto e atento! Tal e qual o pai…

Kagome encarou todos os olhares e balbuciou com a boca cheia de alface e molho. – Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!

- Fui eu que provoquei Kouga e estávamos acertando as coisas entre nós, ela não tem nada a ver com isso. – defendeu Inuyasha.

- Depois eu e o tio Miroku adormecemos debaixo da árvore, foi tão bom! Papai, você pode plantar uma árvore no nosso jardim para eu dormir lá debaixo?

Souta lhe despenteou a franja com ar paternal, tal e qual Inuyasha fizera quando o encontraram com Miroku. – Vou pensar, campeão.

- Sim, agora come tudo, querido. – disse Hitomi.

O pequeno olhou Inuyasha, com seus peitorais nus e bronzeados. Estava na cara que, depois da prova de masculinidade que dera a tarde toda no lago, ficara a ser seu ídolo. – Se eu comer tudo vou ter tantos músculos como ele? – apontou.

- Sim. – Hitomi riu da cara de inveja de Souta. – Se comer tudo vai virar um homem forte!

- Macho! – Shoji atacou o prato avidamente.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

No fim do jantar, estava anoitecendo e todos arrumaram tudo direito nos carros e partiram. Quando chegaram a casa de Kagome, a primeira paragem, os homens tiraram as coisas do carro dos Higurashi e as mulheres colocavam tudo nos sítios.

O dia tinha sido cheio, extenuante, mas muito alegre. Kagome, mal entrou na sala, se atirou de cabeça no sofá.

- Que cansaço! Não sinto as pernas…! – murmurou. – E tenho a impressão que vou ficar bronzeada.

- Não reclame! – Kaede apareceu e lhe deu um tapinha na coxa. – Não há nada mais bonito que uma noiva bronzeada num vestido branco!

- Tenho sorte se não ficar tipo camarão, vovó. Eu esqueci do protector solar.

- Por falar em vestido, Kagome, amanhã é a sua primeira prova! – falou Sakura, da porta que dava para a cozinha, onde estavam a maioria das pessoas a ajudar a descarregar as coisas.

Kagome resmungou alguma coisa abafada na almofada do sofá e todas riram. – Coitadinha, está cansada…

- Kaede… - chamou Izayoi, que se havia afeiçoado muito à velhinha simpática e amorosa. – Venha, eu e meu marido a levamos a casa.

- Obrigada, querida. Adeus a todos, foi um dia maravilhoso!

Depois de se irem embora, Kagome convenceu suas pernas preguiçosas a subirem as escadas em direcção ao quarto. – Ai, que cansada… Já nem sinto o traseiro… - se arrastava e amarrava ao corrimão de madeira. Estava pensando seriamente em pedir aos pais para instalarem um elevador ali. Ou um sistema de cordas, desde que não tivesse de subir as dezassete escadas.

Depois de um banho (milagrosamente) rápido, vestiu uma camisa de dormir leve, e já ia desligar o celular quando reparou que não era o seu.

- Oh, droga, esse é o de Inuyasha. Ele deve ter o meu, então… - olhou o ecrã e reparou nas oito chamadas não atendidas de uma tal… - Kikyou. – ciumenta, desligou o aparelho, dizendo a si mesma que era só para o caso de algum empresário ou médico estrangeiro lhe ligar, e se deitou, resmungando para si mesma. – Também, se ele tem uma namorada, o problema não é meu. Por mim, ele pode sair com quem quiser! - virou de costas para o celular, na escuridão.

A lembrança que lhe atravessou a mente foi quando, naquela mesma tarde, escondido de toda a gente, Inuyasha a prensou numa árvore e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela o havia afastado de novo, sabendo que ele deveria estar de brincadeira com ela, mas a dor e a desilusão que lhe viu no olhar antes de irem para perto da família de novo a encheu de esperanças que ele realmente tivesse mudado e se interessasse e preocupasse por ela. Mas com aquelas chamadas no celular… As dúvidas voltaram, obviamente. E o ciúme inconsciente também.

- Idiota traidor…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, não custa mandar uma review de vez em quando, pois não? O botãozinho aí em baixo não vai detonar nenhuma cidade…**_

_**Quero agradecer às minhas leitoras que mandaram reviews:**_

_**-Ayame Gawaine**_

_**-Agome chan**_

_**-jubs-chan**_

_**-AdamoNaruto**_

_**-X9**_

_**Obrigada, meninas(os) **____** XD, espero que continuem acompanhando. **_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	10. Será Desta?

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**.**

- Escute Kikyou, eu não quero que me ligue mais, entendeu? – uma voz estridente berrou do outro lado da linha e teve que desviar o celular do ouvido durante uns segundos. – A mulher que atendeu o celular hoje de manhã tem nome, é Kagome e você não tem que saber se ela é ou não minha amante. Você se comportou como uma histérica quando a insultou! Estou farto dessa sua perseguição. Estou de saco cheio! – mais uns gritos histéricos. – E o que eu posso fazer se você ainda não entendeu que a nossa relação acabou faz tem…? Porra, Kikyou, não chore outra vez, por favor! – colocou a mão nos olhos, cansado.

Izayoi ouvia tudo muito atenta, tomando seu chá de ervas matinal. Que mulher tão maçadora…

- Se você voltar a ligar, Kikyou, não respondo por mim… você não tinha nada que insultar Kagome! Passou das marcas! … Não é ameaça nenhuma, considere-o um aviso! – desligou o celular e abafou um palavrão na xícara do café.

- Querido… - Izayoi pousou o chá e colocou a mão no antebraço do filho. – Acho que está na altura de marcar um encontro com essa Kikyou.

Inuyasha se engasgou. Desde que viera para aquele país, se engasgava muito frequentemente, pensou. – O quê? Endoideceu, mamãe?

- Não, mas se ela não é capaz de entender por telefone que você não quer mais nada com ela e que a vossa relação terminou, então é melhor explicar tudo pessoalmente. Talvez assim ela entenda e tudo se esclareça de uma vez.

- Mamãe, ela mora em Nova York, não vou até lá de propósito só para lhe dizer outra vez 'Vai para o raio que te parta!'. Ainda para mais, o casamento está à porta! Temos menos de duas semanas. – era impressão sua, ou aquelas palavras lhe pesaram mais no coração do que nos ouvidos?

- Como queira, filho, só acho que seria o melhor. – levou o copo aos lábios e o observou por baixo dos cílios. – O que tem a dizer sobre o casamento? Não acha que Miroku e Kagome fazem um casalinho bonito?

- Não. – respondeu, sério e sem pensar. – Quer dizer, não sei o que dizer acerca deles. Parecem um pouco distantes um do outro.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sei lá, acho que Kagome não combina muito bem com meu irmão, acho que está… destinada a outro homem que não ele. Assim como ele merece outro tipo de mulher.

- Que mulher é capaz de servir para ele?

- Ah, não sei, mamãe, você faz cada pergunta! Mas penso que uma moça bonita e alegre era capaz de servir perfeitamente. – pensou em Sango.

- E… que homem escolheria para Kagome?

Inuyasha afastou o café dos lábios e ficou pensativo. Como poderia dizer que ele era o melhor espécime masculino para Kagome, sem o dizer de forma óbvia? – Bom, tinha que ser alto, forte para a proteger de outros machos, rico, bonito, não deveria deixá-la sozinha durante muito tempo e, sobretudo, deveria amá-la.

- Um homem possessivo?

- Sim, sem dúvida. Ela é muito… selvagem. Não digo que é assanhada, mas adora a sua própria liberdade. O homem que ela escolhesse teria que saber como dobrá-la de vez em quando, sem a mudar radicalmente.

Izayoi riu e lhe bateu carinhosamente na perna. – Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem diria que acabou de se descrever e oferecer para ser noivo dela!

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. – Que ideia mais ridícula, mamãe.

- Izayoi! – InuTaisho apareceu no terraço onde estavam, com vista para toda a cidade. – Preciso que venha ao telefone, é Sakura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu de forma sexy, como seus filhos faziam tão bem. – Ao que parece, Kagome se recusa a escolher o vestido de casamento sem a sua ajuda e as mulheres já não sabem mais o que fazer. Eu só ouvia Hitomi gritando para que Kagome ficasse quieta.

Inuyasha escondeu o sorriso atrás do copo. Sempre a mesma indecisa…

- Já vou. – pousou a xícara e deu um beijinho em Inuyasha. – Até logo, filho.

- Até logo, mamãe.

Inuyasha viu a figura feminina e graciosa entrar pela porta de vidro e seu pai tomar o lugar onde ela esteve. – Então, macho, como vão as coisas com Kikyou?

- Aff… Pior era impossível.

- Explique-se. – espetou o garfo numa panqueca do prato que estava na mesinha e lhe deu uma forte dentada, com o cenho franzido e interessado na conversa.

- Ontem, Kagome se enganou e levou para casa o meu celular e eu fiquei com o dela. Tudo sem querer, claro. Hoje eu e Miroku passamos em casa dela de manhã para trocarmos os celulares e, ao que parece, Kikyou havia ligado mais duas vezes de manhã e Kagome atendeu a última chamada.

- Isso está ficando bom! – deitou o xarope no prato e mergulhou a panqueca, arrastando-a de um lado para o outro. – Houve algum tiro?

Inuyasha ignorou o comentário. – Kikyou a insultou de todas as maneiras, chamou nomes horríveis, dizendo que eu era dela e Kagome não tinha hipótese de me ter. A típica conversa de ex-amante obcecada… - fez um gesto de impaciência. - Bom, Kagome não gostou do que ouviu e devolveu cada insulto.

- E quem ganhou?

- Não foi uma competição de impropérios, papai, mas creio que foi Kagome, visto que Kikyou começou a chorar e desligou na cara dela.

InuTaisho sorriu com a boca cheia, fazendo uma bolinha na bochecha. – Não sabia que Kagome conhecia o nosso calão inglês assim tão bem.

- Nem eu. – riu.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Era só o que me faltava! – andava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala de provas, arrastando a cauda de um elegante vestido branco, ainda cheio de alfinetes. – Inuyasha me deixa com a cabeça em água toda a vez que está comigo e ainda tenho que aturar com uma mulherzinha toda coquete me dando lições acerca de um relacionamento!

- ! – Sango ria, sentada num pequeno sofá encostado ao espelho.

- Sério! Ela me chamou de tudo! Graças a deus que entendo bem inglês! Ela me enfureceu tanto que quase pulei dentro da linha para lhe arrancar o pescoço!

- Ahahahahahahah! – Sango limpou uma lágrima de riso. – O que eu não dava para ter estado com você! O que ela disse?

- Disse que era a noiva de Inuyasha, que eu era uma rafeira qualquer que ele utilizava para se satisfazer, que não faltava muito para ele se aborrecer comigo e me largar que nem lixo, … - contou pelos dedos e colocou uma mão na têmpora. - Sei lá, cada coisa mais absurda! Fiquei cega! Gritei tanto com ela pelo celular que começou a chorar e desligou na minha cara!

Sango riu mais forte ainda, quase caindo no chão e amarrando sua barriga. As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos só com a imagem de uma enraivecida Kagome saltando para dentro da linha e agarrando a chorona pelos cabelos.

- Sango, pára, não tem assim tanta piada! – colocou as mãos nas ancas, mas também ela estava perto do riso. Soubera-lhe pela vida gritar com uma namorada do homem que a magoava tanto.

- Você diz isso porque ainda não se deu conta que o ciúme puro está estampado no seu rosto!

O sorriso dela morreu. – Não diga isso nem de brincadeira.

- Porquê? Por favor, Kagome, você está tão na dele! E ele é tão sexy! Como você pode resistir a uma tentação dessas?

- Olha o que fala! O que aconteceu ao Miroku?

- Eu não o estou traindo, só estou comentando a aparência de Inuyasha. Pelo amor de deus! Ele está completamente gamado e você só lhe dá tampas! Um homem assim é raro!

- Ele só está brincando comigo, Sango. – sentou frente a frente com ela, noutro sofá. – Acha que um homem daqueles ia sentir alguma coisa por uma mulher como eu? Não temos nada a ver um com o outro!

- E eu e o Miroku temos? Eu fui uma sortuda por ele me ter escolhido! E sabe o que fiz? Aproveitei tudo o que me foi dado assim, ó… - estendeu as mãos. - … De bandeja.

- Não sei, Sango. – suspirou, derrotada. - Eu realmente não sei o que pensar, é tudo muito confuso, sabe? Eu tinha uma vida normal, eu _pensava_ que era normal, e de repente, … Puft … tenho um casamento numa semana e meia e um futuro cunhado 'tudo de bom' se atirando a mim. É estranho para mim, nunca estive numa situação dessas…

- Escuta, existem oito mulheres no mundo para cada homem, Kagome, e lá fora, … - apontou para a porta. - … Existe um homem que vale por vinte e quatro, completamente apaixonado por você, lutando para te conquistar, e você vai deixá-lo fugir assim por entre os dedos? – se encostou no sofá, incrédula. – O que há de errado com você?

Kagome sorriu um pouco. – Vai dizer que preciso de óculos, não vai?

- Totalmente!

- Tente entender, Sango! – se ergueu, impaciente e nervosa, e deambulou outra vez pela salinha. – Minha vida deu uma cambalhota de trezentos e sessenta graus em muito pouco tem…

- Não se trata de sua vida! Trata-se de seu coração! – Sango se levantou e espetou um dedo no peito dela, para a parar e enfatizar melhor as palavras profundas. – Acha que esse casamento é uma coisa horrível? Eu não. Acho que foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido, porque sem ele eu não teria conhecido Miroku e você não teria conhecido Inuyasha. Está destinado. Agora pense nisso, e dê uma chance a Inuyasha. Dê uma chance a você mesma de ser feliz!

- Meninas? – Izayoi bateu à porta e espreitou. – Cheguei! … Oh, meu deus! – entrou e foi seguida por Kaede, Sakura e Hitomi. – Você está linda nesse modelo!

Kagome sorriu, mas ainda tinha o pequeno discurso de Sango ecoando na cabeça. A amiga de vez em quando saía-se com cada frase mais profunda… - Obrigado.

- Bom, mas acho que ainda tem aí uns detalhes que têm que ser melhorados… - bateu com um dedo no queixo fino. – Senhoras! – chamou a atenção e arregaçou as mangas. – Mãos à obra!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Dois dias depois, Kagome estava arrumando o quarto e cantarolava uma musiquinha alegre. Fez a cama, colocou roupa suja para lavar, abriu um pouco a porta da varanda para arejar, abriu as cortinas e guardou algumas roupas dobradas.

Quando abriu a porta do armário, a música que cantava mudou automaticamente para uma música triste e lenta, muito melancólica.

Devagar, tocou o tecido bege do vestido que estava lá guardado, tocou as bolinhas de pérola incrustadas no decote, o tecido rugoso do véu. Uma lágrima lhe escapou quando pegou nos sapatinhos envernizados e se apercebeu que não sentia nada quando o fazia, ou quando tocava nas luvas chiques e refinadas. Quantas vezes em pequena não havia sonhado com um casamento feliz? Sonhara tantas vezes com um vestido branco, um véu muito comprido, convidados felizes, um noivo perfeito… Mas agora que isso se tornava forçosamente breve e real, decepcionava-se com o rumo que a sua vida levava. Queria tanto poder sentir a alegria estonteante de uma noiva quando escreve os nomes dos convidados nos convites! Toda aquela ansiedade de querer que o dia mais perfeito na vida de uma mulher chegue.

Mas não sentia nada, pensou, ao se sentar bruscamente na cama, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha o vestido em mãos e era como se tivesse um buraco escuro e gigante dentro do peito. Sentia-se fria, insensível. Um objecto. Queria, _precisava_, sentir-se uma mulher. Queria ser quente e humana. E só havia uma possibilidade de isso acontecer.

Precisava se encontrar com o próprio fogo.

Pegou no celular e marcou um número. – Inuyasha?

- _Alô? Oi, Kagome! O que há?_

- Preciso me encontrar com você… Eu… preciso…

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Preciso de você…! – murmurou. – Eu quero… eu quero você. Comigo. Agora… Eu me rendo. – fechou os olhos e sorriu.

_- Kagome…_

- As perguntas ficam para mais tarde, está bom? Posso me encontrar com você no seu apartamento?

_- Agora?_

- Sim, agora.

- _Meu amor, eu_ _estou sempre disponível para você… estarei lá te esperando._

- Obrigada. – desligou e pegou no casaco.

Sango não a tinha acusado de desperdiçar um homem que valia por vinte e quatro mulheres por ter medo de se render? Pois bem, …

Estava na hora de se perder nos braços daquele homem.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Inuyasha nem podia acreditar. Estava dirigindo para o apartamento que nem um louco. Queria chegar um pouco mais cedo para preparar um clima no quarto ou uma coisa mais romântica. Se ela não tivesse parecido tão desesperada para estar com ele, provavelmente teria contratado uma equipe de faxina, um cozinheiro francês, uma orquestra de violinos, comprado velas aromáticas e um valente ramo de cinquenta e cinco rosas brancas e vermelhas, … Teria feito de tudo para proporcionar a Kagome a noite mais espantosa de toda a sua vida. Mas sabia que ela não gostava que lhe oferecessem coisas caras, ela gostava de coisas simples e bonitas.

Sorriu enquanto dava a curva na rua do seu apartamento. – Essa noite ela é minha… - murmurou, sentindo a luz do crepúsculo lhe bater nos olhos. De repente, seu sorriso morreu. Um carro extremamente caro estava estacionado à sua porta com várias malas de pele à volta. - Não pode ser… - estacionou o carro à porta da garagem e saiu.

Espreitando pela porta de vidro de sua casa, estava uma mulher com uns saltos enormes e longos cabelos pretos.

Com um urso de pelúcia no colo.

- Inuyasha! Darling! – ela correu para ele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. – I missed you so much!

- Kikyou? O q-que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou em inglês, ainda atónito.

- Eu vim porque quero conhecer pessoalmente a sirigaita que me insultou pelo telefone. Como era…? Kafone?

Inuyasha a segurou pelos pulsos. – Só vou dizer isso uma vez: vai embora.

- Mas nem pensar! Também quero conhecer seus pais! Não acha que já é altura? Que raio de noivado você pensa que eu quero, hein? E não vai dar um beijinho em Fufa? – espetou com a cadela em seu nariz, que rosnou e mostrou os dentinhos pequenos. Inuyasha colocou as orelhas para trás em ameaça, mas nada disse. – Porque está assim tão estranho, amor?

- Já lhe disse, Kikyou, vai embora. Não há mais nada entre nós, nossa relação acabou!

Os olhos castanhos começaram a se humedecer. – Não… Você não pode estar falando sério! Você está mentindo! Eu te amo!

- Você ama o meu dinheiro! – gritou. – Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me gastar uma conta inteira em produtos para cão! Deveria ter pensado nisso quando me deixou plantado naquele maldito restaurante para levar Naraku para o _meu_ apartamento no centro de Londres e foi para a _minha_ cama com ele! Deixei bem claro antes de partir de Nova York que o que quer que houve entre a gente tinha morrido nessa noite!

- Não! – Kikyou largou a cadelinha e se abraçou a ele chorando. – Não acabou! Inuyasha, você está só um pouco confuso! Eu também estava confusa na noite em que dormi com Naraku, mas depois eu entendi que é você quem eu quero, não me diga que está tudo acabado! – gritou, chorando mais ainda.

Inuyasha pensou em como era bom não ter vizinhos. Principalmente aquelas velhas enxeridas e coscuvilheiras que passam a vida com os óculos colados ao vidro da janela. – Pois, depois de saber que ele era péssimo na cama, um ladrão de jóias e um criminoso procurado, claro que veio chorar no meu ombro! Não vou ser seu cachorrinho doméstico, Kikyou! Aquele que deixa de reserva quando não tem o que quer! - tentou se soltar, irritado e cansando dela, mas ela se abraçou a ele pelo pescoço e o beijou com ardor. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e esperou que ela terminasse, se a fúria não era capaz de a fazer abrir os olhos, talvez a indiferença o fizesse.

- I-Inuyasha?

Se alguma vez Inuyasha quisera recuar no tempo, foi naquele instante. Kagome estava ofegante e corada, com os cabelos despenteados, olhando para eles embasbacada.

- Kagome! – o homem de cabelos prata se virou para ela e se livrou de Kikyou. – Não é o que está pensando, eu posso explicar!

- Kagome? – Kikyou ergueu a sobrancelha. – É essa a jararaca do celular? – riu com escárnio. – Ah, mas era só o que me faltava! _Querida_, agora que a gente se encontrou, que tal repetir tudo o que disse aqui, ó, bem na minha cara? Se é que tem coragem!

- Kikyou, pare de uma vez! – rosnou Inuyasha.

Kagome ainda estava parada no mesmo sítio. Ainda não entendia o que tinha feito de errado. Enquanto corria para lá, estivera tão certa que estar com Inuyasha era a melhor coisa a fazer, e de repente o vê aos beijos com uma mulher ridiculamente bonita e bem-feita. De certeza que era um castigo por estar agindo como uma rameira ao querer estar com outro homem que não o seu noivo, apesar de nada sentir por ele. – Eu… D-Desculpem, eu não queria… interromper…

- Agora você se desculpa, não é? – Kikyou botou as mãos nas ancas. – Não se lembrou disso quando tentava roubar meu noivo, pois não, sua pêga?

Kagome franziu o cenho. _Não se lembrou disso quando tentava roubar meu noivo, pois não?_

_Roubar meu noivo…_

_Roubar…_

_Roubar meu namorado…_

_Roubar meu namorado Kouga…_

Ela já ouvira uma coisa parecida antes. Há cinco anos atrás, quando Kouga começou a se interessar por ela e Ayame a ridicularizou em frente da escola inteira. Injustamente.

Naquela altura tinha sido parva por não se ter sabido defender à altura, mas hoje… Era diferente.

- Pode… repetir? – perguntou na língua de Kikyou.

- Não ouviu à primeira, meu bem? Além de oferecida, é surda?

Kagome nem piscou. Deu os três passos que as separavam e lhe deu um tapa com tanta força que sua mão ardeu e Kikyou virou o rosto com brutalidade. Inuyasha segurou o rosto de Kikyou por um momento, para ter a certeza que estava tudo bem como o bom médico que era, e depois afastou um pouco Kagome pelos ombros. – Kagome, não ligue ao que ela diz… Ela pensa que é minha noi… - parou de falar ao sentir a joelhada no meio das pernas. A largou de imediato e se segurou como pôde.

- Don't touch me. – murmurou. – And you… - falou para Kikyou, em inglês de novo. – You can keep with him, don't need to worry. It was my mistake thinking he was worthier than a pretty face.

Saiu pisando duro até à esquina, onde sua dignidade se perdeu e correu o mais que pôde até casa.

- Kikyou… - Inuyasha murmurou, se segurando ao carro. – Vê o que você fez? Acabou de destruir minha vida!

- Não importa, Inuzinho… Vem, vou te colocar gelo entre as pernas e depois vou buscar as malas e colocá-las no seu quarto.

Inuyasha se afastou dela. – Você vai mas é para um hotel se não quiser ficar dormindo à porta! Não minha casa você não fica! – entrou no carro e deu partida. Tinha que falar com Kagome antes que ela chegasse a casa, onde não poderiam dar bandeira à frente dos Higurashi.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Kagome estava na mesa da sala escrevendo as moradas nos convites de casamento. Tinha olheiras. Não conseguira dormir por causa dele e odiava-se por isso. O 'pequeno' incidente à porta do apartamento dele a mentalizou de que nem toda a gente tem um final feliz.

No caso dela, nem sequer havia romance.

Estava decidida a se comportar como uma verdadeira noiva, pensou, ao enfiar um convite dentro do envelope e escrever o nome dos seus tios. Não ia dar mais cana a alguém que não a queria.

Sango chegou, a pedido dela, para a ajudar com a tarefa árdua. – Oi, Kagome! – pousou o casaco e se dirigiu a ela. – A ajuda chegou…! Mas o que diabos você tem na cara? – apontou, horrorizada. – Você não dormiu?

- Oi, Sango. Dormi, sim, só que pessimamente. – pegou outro envelope e, passados alguns instantes, suspirou. – Ontem fui ter com Inuyasha.

- Ah! – Sango se sentou na frente dela e se aproximou, sussurrando. – Então está explicado o porquê dessas olheiras! Eu sabia que você não ia resistir mais tempo a um homem daqueles!

- O problema é que o 'homem daqueles' estava se amarrando com outra na porta do apartamento dele. Note que eu havia pedido para nos encontrarmos lá. – avisou. – Foi muito vergonhoso para mim…

- Não posso! E você a conhecia?

- Sim… Era a chorona do celular. Kikyou.

- Ai, não acredito! – Sango colocou a mão na boca e olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém tinha ouvido seu gritinho de frustração. – Ele não fez isso! Não podia ter feito isso! Que filho da pu…!

- Pior que fez! – pousou a caneta com força para a interromper e encarou a amiga nos olhos. – Sango, eu tinha praticamente acabado de me declarar para ele! Ele me humilhou totalmente! Só te contei isso porque te quero avisar para que se abstenha de mencionar o nome dele na minha frente. Ontem eu tive que fugir por umas ruas escuras e estreitas para que ele não me seguisse de carro. Quase me pegou, mas consegui escapar. Ele aqui não era capaz de falar no que aconteceu, não na frente dos meus pais.

- Mas, Kagome, …

- Não o quero ver mais. - deu como encerrada a conversa e continuou sua tarefa.

Sango nada disse, apenas a ajudou e não falaram mais o resto da tarde, tirando algumas vezes que conversaram sobre coisas banais e breves.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Inuyasha caiu na cama com um saco de gelo no olho. Miroku entrou no quarto com um bife cru e frio na mão. – Tire esse saco, é melhor usar o bife tradicional.

- Que bife, qual quê, Miroku? Estou tão raivoso que o bife ia arder assim que me tocasse!

- Irmão, eu já fiz o que me pediu, o que me custou muito deixe-me dizer, mas agora quero saber porque está desse jeito!

Inuyasha suspirou e pensou na resposta. Ontem, Kagome lhe havia fugido porque conhecia melhor a cidade do que ele e se esgueirou pelas ruas estreitas onde seu carro não passava. Então passou a tarde toda malhando para deitar a raiva e a frustração para fora. Mas não tinha chegado. Por isso, naquela manhã, tinha ido procurar Miroku e lhe pediu, _ordenou_, que o esmurrasse até ficar inconsciente.

Um pouco estranho, mas muito eficaz.

Miroku se recusou, então Inuyasha usou um golpe baixo. Insultou Sango. Foi tiro e queda, quase literalmente, porque Miroku o socou com tanta força e tanta rapidez que quase não teve tempo para respirar decentemente.

- Kikyou voltou.

- O quê? Eu te bati por causa dela? Está brincando comigo, só pode!

- E Kagome a viu me beijando. – concluiu.

Miroku assobiou. – Bom, isso já é um motivo ligeiramente melhor.

- E ela tinha me ligado para nos encontrarmos em meu apartamento para passarmos a noite juntos.

Miroku piscou.

Uma, duas, três vezes.

- O… quê? – ergueu-se do sofá ao lado da cama e lhe deu um soco. Inuyasha rolou na cama, se contorcendo de dor. – Como foi capaz de fazer isso com a Noivinha?

- Obrigado, irmão… - agradeceu sinceramente pelo soco, ainda deitado e segurando o queixo. – Estava merecendo.

- Esse e muitos mais! Se eu soubesse a razão desde o início teria te batido com mais força! O que raios passou pela sua cabeça? Você nunca foi cruel assim com ninguém sem razão! Você me assegurou que amava Kagome, porra!

No fim da explosão, Miroku estava ofegante e Inuyasha deitado na cama a ver o sol através da janela do quarto. Um silêncio enorme se abateu no ambiente, nenhum queria falar. Miroku estava pensando no azar do irmão por ter a idiota da ex-noiva no seu pé, e Inuyasha pensava em como era um idiota por ter desperdiçado aquela oportunidade única na vida de estar com Kagome.

- Miroku, preciso que me leve a ver Kagome. – se sentou. - Eu tenho que…

- Ela não vai querer te ver nem pintado de ouro, irmão, sabe disso. – falou com seriedade.

- Sim, mas tenho que tentar falar com ela, pelo menos! Ela não sabe que eu não tenho mais nada com Kikyou, pode ter entendido tudo errado! Eu quero… - fechou a boca de repente, ao se dar conta como era crente. Kagome provavelmente nunca mais o iria querer ver na vida. Atirou-se para trás, caindo de costas na colcha novamente. – Estou perdido… - tapou os olhos com o braço.

Miroku se compadeceu pelo irmão, nunca o tinha visto tão cabisbaixo. Nem tão apaixonado. Pobrezinho, pensou, estava sofrendo por amor, seu primeiro amor. Miroku nunca se lembrava de o ter visto se enamorar. Sempre tivera muitas namoradas mas, regra geral, nunca as mencionava ou apresentava. Parece que sua amada o esteve esperando todos esses anos do outro lado do oceano e agora, por obra do maldito destino, não o queria.

Estavam ambos machucados por uma besteira. Era a mais pura e dolorosa realidade.

Ainda bem que não se passava o mesmo com ele e Sango, sorriu. Logo, deixou o irmão se lamentando e se arrastando como um inválido pela casa e foi ao encontro de sua amada. Precisava ter a certeza que algo tão ruim não acontecia com eles. Além disso, Inuyasha não se iria conseguir mexer durante dois dias devido à surra que levou, o melhor a fazer era deixá-lo sozinho a descansar o corpo.

E o coração.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Numa manhã, Kagome já havia enviado todos os convites e recebido a maioria das respostas. Todas positivas, claro. Ninguém iria perder o casamento de um dos filhos de InuTaisho. Mesmo que fosse do outro lado do mundo para alguns. Estava caminhando numa rua muito movimentada com os saltos altos a bater na calçada e os brincos compridos balançado e batendo no pescoço. Tinha sido obrigada a andar com aqueles sapatos para se habituar aos que levaria no dia do casamento, e a andar com aqueles brincos pesados porque seus furos das orelhas estavam quase fechados. Odiava andar de brincos, mas não podia negar que aqueles eram bonitos e vistosos.

Vistosos demais, pensou com desgosto ao se aperceber que era o centro das atenções masculinas da rua inteira. Fechou timidamente o casaco sobre o decote exagerado da camisa que Hitomi lhe emprestara. Porque se havia deixado levar? Ah, sim! Hitomi aprendera com Izayoi a Arte do Beicinho. Malditas mulheres manipuladoras! Sorriu, sentindo pena de seus companheiros… deviam sofrer da mesma frustração todos os dias.

Ao avistar um rabo-de-cavalo de cabelos longos e negros, sorriu. Ali estava ele. – Kouga! Kouga!

O homem se virou e sorriu abertamente. – Kagome! Que surpresa! O que está fazendo por estes lados? – abraçou-a e lhe beijou o rosto demoradamente. – Senti saudades!

Ela sorriu, acanhada. – Bom, eu queria te convidar… - tirou um envelope da bolsa e lho estendeu. – Para o meu casamento. É daqui a poucos dias.

- Puxa, Kagome, faz pouco mais de duas semanas que nos vimos no Monte e quando te vejo é para receber essa bomba? – franziu o cenho, abrindo o convite e lendo o nome do noivo.

- É, desculpe. Mas você já sabia que estava noiva desde os catorze… O que eu queria mesmo é que você fosse lá, gostava de ter sua companhia quan…

- Espere um minuto! – a fez se calar. – Seu noivo se chama Miroku? Como pode? O cara-de-cachorro é Inuyasha! Não me diga que ele se chama Miroku Maria Inuyasha? Ou Miroku da Conceição Inuyasha?

Kagome riu. – Não, não é o mesmo homem. Miroku era aquele que adormeceu com Shoji, lembra?

- Ah, sim, lembro. Meu deus, Kagome! Vocês nem se olhavam com…

- Com…?

- Você sabe,… como eu olho para você, ou aquele cachorrinho… da maneira que ele te olhava, eu diria que o cara-de-cachorro está gamado em você! Não Miroku!

- Err… Bom,… - porque será que todas as conversas que tinha com alguém, acabavam sempre por mencionar Inuyasha? – Ele e eu não temos nada um com o outro, se quer saber, e Miroku e eu não nos olhamos dessa forma porque é um casamento arranjado.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Kouga deixou o queixo cair. E tinha a certeza que, se não estivesse tão preso ao rosto, sua língua ia rolar até ao chão também.

- Casamento arranjado? – ela acenou positivamente. – Isso ainda existe? – outro aceno. – Como não me lembrei disso antes? Eu poderia ter feito isso com você! – bateu com a mão na testa. Kagome sorriu. – Que idiota! – murmurou para si, na brincadeira.

- Kouga, não brinque… - o repreendeu meigamente e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. Tinha que se despachar, tinha medo de encontrar Inuyasha na rua. Desde aquele dia, há uma semana atrás, tinha conseguido o evitar perfeitamente, mas era mais fácil quando se estava em segurança, dentro de casa. – Bom, posso contar com você ou não?

- É preciso levar acompanhante? – fez uma careta.

- Não é obrigatório, mas ficava bonito. – deu um beijinho em seu rosto e lhe deu uma palmadinha suave no queixo. – Te vejo lá, então. Obrigado por ir, Kouga, significa muito para mim.

Kouga a beijou de surpresa nos lábios. Um beijo afoito, mas muito terno e doce. – Não. Obrigado eu por isso. Estou há cinco anos para te beijar.

- Kouga, não deveria… - colocou a mão nos lábios, envergonhada.

- Que foi? Ainda não é uma mulher casada. – ergueu o envelope e leu. – Ainda não é a… Senhora Tacho!

Kagome deu uma gargalhada, feliz por se dar conta que era a primeira naquela semana. – É Taisho!

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Fique contente por não ter dito Panela…

- Seu parvo…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	11. NÃO? Como É Que É?

**.**

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**.**

- Kagome, fica quieta, deixe eu calçar esses sapatos!

- Não se mexa Kagome, ou eu borrato sua pintura!

- Ai, Kagome, encolha essa barriga para apertar o vestido de uma vez!

Todas as mulheres estavam atarefadas no quarto de Kagome, a ajudando a se vestir. Quem passasse do lado de fora era capaz de as ouvir gritar, entusiasmadas e excitadas.

Era o Grande Dia.

O dia de seu casamento com Miroku. Oh Deus! Estava tão nervosa que não fazia nada nem deixava os outros fazerem! Tinha Sakura lhe puxando o fecho do vestido, Kaede lhe enfiando os sapatos e Hitomi a maquilhando. A própria cabeleireira tinha vindo a casa dela para lhe fazer o penteado e colocar o véu encaixado no topo da cabeça com alguns grampos.

Ela nem falava, apenas deixava as mulheres fazerem o trabalho todo, tendo os cabelos puxados para aqui e para ali, o rosto sendo atacado por base em pó, lápis negro, rímel e outras coisas que não sabia o nome. Quando, duas horas mais tarde, se deram por satisfeitas, recuaram um passo para verem sua obra-prima.

Kagome se ergueu e caminhou para o espelho do armário. Nem se conhecia.

Erguia-se, esbelta e sinuosa, num vestido bege com pérolas no decote, rendas na cintura e alguns folhos. Havia uma flor branca um pouco abaixo da anca direita, que segurava um cinto de seda bege escura. O vestido prendia atrás do pescoço e com um fecho na lateral e usava umas luvas curtas, só mesmo nas mãos. Usava um pesado colar de pérolas e um par de brincos enormes iguais às pérolas do decote exagerado. Os sapatos eram de salto alto, naturalmente, e mal se viam as pontas por causa do vestido. O véu era de renda e só descia até abaixo do rabo, estando preso com uma pequena tiara, num trabalhado coque com várias tranças entrecruzadas. O busto era apertado e continuava até às ancas, onde só aí se alargava para dar lugar ao volume dos poucos folhos.

O vestido não era feio, mas com ele sentia-se ridícula. E a maquilhagem exagerada não ajudava. – Essa não sou eu…

- Você está linda, filha! – disse Sakura, perto do choro. – Nem acredito que se vai casar! Ainda ontem era um neném chorando nos meus braços!

- Vá, minha sogra, não chore ou vai acabar estragando a maquilhagem que eu lhe fiz! – disse Hitomi, a guiando para o seu quarto. – Vá buscar sua bolsa e diga a Souta e Tatsu que já estamos prontas para descer. Eles que avisem os fotógrafos.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, Inuyasha estava encostado na parede, com um semblante sério. – Oi, posso entrar?

- Não! Dá azar! Saia daqui! – disse Kaede, fazendo gestos com as mãos. – Chispa-se!

- É só o noivo que não a pode ver, mãe. – disse Sakura, passando por Inuyasha. – Ele é só o irmão. Pode entrar, Inuyasha, mas não demore, já estamos prontas.

- O que você quer? – Kagome perguntou, escondendo o olhar.

- Quero te desejar boa sorte à moda inglesa, sim?

- Não.

- Vá lá, Kagome. – disse Hitomi, empurrando Kaede para a porta. – Agora mais do que nunca você precisa de sorte, não é? Deixe ser ele a dá-la, ao menos. Até já. Inuyasha, traga-a daqui a pouco, senão vamos nos atrasar mais do que o normal. Eu já vou descendo com Kaede.

Quando a porta se fechou com um baque surdo e as vozes delas se misturaram com as dos convidados da noiva que estavam no andar de baixo, Kagome se virou para a porta da varanda, deixando o sol matinal banhar sua pele branca e pensando que a cunhada tinha razão. Precisava de sorte, mas não era necessariamente para o casamento.

- Eu não te quero ver, Inuyasha.

- Não sei porquê.

- Não sabe? – susteve a respiração. – Vai embora… por favor!

- Não antes de falar com você.

- E o que quer que eu ouça? – se virou para ele, triste. – Diga de uma vez!

- Quero esclarecer as coisas!

- Que coisas? Não há nada para escla…

- Kikyou não é minha noiva, nem minha namorada, nem amante. – a interrompeu. – Ela e eu acabamos antes de eu vir para aqui, só que ela ficou meio que obcecada comigo e não me larga. Ela não me é nada! Não significa nada para mim, entendeu? - se aproximou devagar, a encurralando lentamente. – Quero que perceba que não queria humilhá-la ou machucá-la. Eu percebi que te amo, Kagome. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, há cinco anos atrás.

- Mas só entendeu agora, quando eu mudei, não é?

- Só entendi quando me dei conta que te estou perdendo. Kagome… - a agarrou pelos ombros. – Eu te amo. – os lábios desceram em direcção aos dela e os tomou num beijo extremamente apaixonado e terno, demonstrando o quanto a amava e estava arrependido por a ter machucado. Os braços fortes a agarraram pela cintura e a apertou contra o peito, mergulhando a língua na boca quente dela. Só então, sentiu o cheiro salgado das lágrimas e a soltou devagar. – O que foi?

- Porquê, Inuyasha?

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque veio no dia do meu casamento me dizer essas coisas?

- Porque…

- O que você quer de mim? – perguntou, desesperada e confusa.

- Quero que diga que me ama!

- Eu te amo! – gritou, chorando mais. – Eu te amo, Inuyasha! Desde o dia em que te conheci! Nunca mais parei de pensar em você e queria estar mesmo muito a seu lado! Mas não posso! – o afastou pelo peito e passou por ele, irritada. – Porque hoje é o dia do meu casamento e não posso falhar agora! Não posso deixar um casamento planeado durante anos só porque meu coração idiota se perdeu e foi achado por você, entendeu? Hoje é um dia muito importante e não há tempo para romances impossíveis!

- Kagome…

- Não quero mais te ouvir! O melhor a fazer é esquecer o que sentimos e ver se o tempo é capaz de curar as feri…

- Não! Eu quero estar com você, Kagome! Droga! Não entende que eu não suporto pensar em você com outro homem? Ainda para mais quando esse homem é meu próprio irmão? Custa muito! É doloroso demais! Estou apaixonado!

- Pois vai ter que se habituar! – foi à penteadeira procurar um lenço e limpou as lágrimas cuidadosamente para não borratar a pintura.

- Fuja comigo, Kagome. – pediu, encostando seu peito imenso e quente nas costas dela. Os braços subiram e a abraçaram pela cintura. – Venha comigo para Nova York e vamos esquecer tudo e todos! Quero te amar para sempre. Sem noivados estranhos, mentiras, complicações ou medos. Me deixe tê-la para sempre, por favor!

Por momentos, Kagome pensou nessa possibilidade, deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume delicioso que emanava do corpo dele. Mas resistiu. – Não.

- Kagome…

- Não vou mudar de ideias, Inuyasha. Eu prometi que me casava, e vou casar. Mesmo que isso implique seis meses de pura tristeza e arrependimento.

- Se ainda é por causa de Kikyou, eu já disse que…

- Eu já percebi que Kikyou e você não têm nada, Inuyasha. – se assegurou que os olhos não estavam vermelhos ou inchados. – Mas o que aconteceu com ela me fez abrir os olhos e ver que não podemos fazer nada para mudar o destino. Talvez daqui a seis meses, quando eu e Miroku nos separarmos, possamos conversar sobre 'Nós'. Se é que seu amor dura até lá.

- Meu amor durou cinco anos e te garanto que vai durar além da morte. – lhe segurou as mãos firmemente.

Kagome quis chorar outra vez. Ele estava se declarando tão romanticamente, com palavras tão firmes e apaixonadas, e ela o estava recusando com todas as forças. Como uma parva. Se depois daquele dia ele ainda quisesse alguma coisa com ela, seria a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. E ele o homem mais apaixonado. – Isso é tudo muito bonito, mas tenho um casamento para ir. Com licença.

Saiu para o andar de baixo, onde os seus convidados a esperavam e o fotógrafo lhe tirou imensas fotografias e a filmou de todos os cantos, provavelmente encantado com a sua beleza.

Algumas mulheres notaram o deus grego descer, perfeito com o seu terno negro, o semblante era triste e saiu discretamente pela porta, mas nada disseram.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- _Eu te amo._

- Eu também, meu amor.

- _Se eu descubro que você e Kagome… consumaram o casamento, eu…_

- Isso não vai acontecer, prometo. Eu só tenho olhos para você.

_- Espero bem que sim, para seu próprio bem!_

- Te amo.

_- Eu também. Ai, Miroku, só de saber que vai se casar com outra, mesmo que seja minha melhor amiga, me deixa com um nó no estômago! _

- Não se preocupe, sabe que estou em boas mãos. – brincou. – Kagome é de confiança. Aliás, ela só quer o Inuyasha. Você vai estar no altar, não vai?

_- Sim, sou a madrinha de Kagome, porquê?_

- Finja que é você que está casando comigo. E…

_- E o quê?_

- Eu estava pensando em pedir a Kagome uma ajuda para passar a noite com você.

_- E ela? Vai ficar sozinha no hotel?_

- Não, eu mando Inuyasha ter com ela.

_- Você e seus planos, Miroku… Ah! Kagome está descendo! Já pode ir para a igreja, é só o tempo de ela tirar fotos e filmar um pouco e já vamos todos para aí!_

- Tá bom. Adeus, meu amor.

_- Adeus. E… Miroku?_

- Sim?

_- Não se esqueça que eu… eu te amo._ – soluçou um pouco, indicando o início de choro.

- Sim, Sango, eu sei. Beijo. – e desligou o celular com um sorriso bobo.

- Estava falando com quem? – Izayoi apareceu do meio dos convidados com um vestido vermelho lindíssimo e imponente.

- Com um espião da casa de Kagome. – sorriu e ajeitou a gravata.

Ela o ajudou. - Não estava aprontando alguma, estava? – fechou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Não, não. Mas me disseram que Kagome já estava para sair. É melhor irmos para a igreja.

- Sim, é melhor. Vamos dizer aos convidados.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Inuyasha caminhava lentamente pelas pessoas. A maior parte delas se embasbacava com a sua beleza. Não era todos os dias que se via um homem com aquele físico espectacular, uns cabelos tão longos e prateados ou uns olhos tão dourados e penetrantes como o sol acima de suas cabeças. Era uma coisa raríssima. Algumas mulheres que estavam nas escadas que levavam à areia da praia abriram caminho para ele descer, mas ele parou entre elas, pensativo.

Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu aquele cheiro salgado que adorava. Lembrava-se que uma das vezes que estivera naquela praça fora com Kagome. Quando a beijou pela primeira vez. Olhou para os lados e viu como as mulheres suspiraram de deleite ao vê-lo directamente. Sorriu com o pensamento de uma Kagome correndo e gritando para elas deixarem de ser tão atiradas. O que não dava para a ter com ele nesse momento.

Desceu e descalçou os sapatos brilhantes para sentir a areia nos pés. Kagome não estava com ele agora e, provavelmente depois dos seis meses, não iria querer nada com ele. Sua reputação ia ficar arruinada. Ia sair em todas as revistas e jornais. Um casamento de seis meses, em que estava ela a pensar? E Miroku? Não sabia que estava pondo em risco sua Kagome? Não, aquele maldito só pensava em Sango. Kagome que fosse para o diabo que a carregue.

Sentiu a água fria molhar os pés e um pouco mais acima, até aos joelhos. Sabia bem. Uma das coisas que o deixava mais relaxado, além de estar com Kagome, era a água do mar e os seus sons naturais. Um dia, quando pudesse estar com Kagome em público, sem medos ou preconceitos, iria partilhar aquilo com ela. Talvez até comprasse a porção de praia que havia à frente da sua casa só para ter a privacidade que queria com ela. A estenderia no chão, onde a água chegasse até eles e faria amor com ela até não se poder mexer.

Olhou para o relógio caro de pulso, o caminho da casa de Kagome até ali eram de trinta minutos, andando lentamente. Provavelmente, àquela hora ela estava entrando na igreja, com aquele decote enorme que só mostraria o que ele menos queria que os outros vissem. Sorriria a todos os convidados enquanto a marcha nupcial tocava e Tatsu a levaria, sorridente, pelo tapete vermelho até ao altar, onde Miroku a esperaria com um sorriso fingido. Ao lado de Kagome, de pé, estaria Sango, com uma fuça de ciúme por não ser ela a noiva.

Depois, o padre velho e babão demoraria cerca de meia hora só para dizer que estava muito contente por celebrar a sagrada união entre duas almas gémeas que se amavam infinitamente. Depois daquele blá-blá-blá todo, Miroku diria 'Aceito' e ela também, logo de seguida enfiando no dedo um do outro aquela maldita aliança de ouro que simbolizaria a posse de Miroku sobre ela.

Ergueu os olhos e olhou a azul límpido do céu, exactamente a cor dos olhos de Kagome. O que era aquilo? Levou a mão aos olhos e se surpreendeu.

Lágrimas?

Não chorava há muito tempo. Tanto, que já nem sabia quanto. Mas uma coisa era certa.

Daria qualquer coisa para ter o poder de recuar no tempo e dizer a Kagome que a amava no dia em que a beijara pela primeira vez, falaria com seus pais e os dela e pediria para trocarem os noivos. Seria o melhor para todos, Miroku e Sango ficariam juntos e ele e Kagome poderiam viver em paz. Completamente apaixonados e felizes.

As lágrimas ganharam coragem e desceram pelo seu rosto perfeito, desesperadas. Amava-a tanto que chegava a doer! Estava morrendo lentamente por dentro. Queria ser ele o noivo! Ou melhor, queria acabar com aquele casamento fingido e raptar Kagome, levá-la para o outro lado do mundo, onde a faria dele até ao fim de seus dias.

Desesperado e magoado, ergueu a cabeça novamente e soltou o mais feroz dos rosnados que alguma vez soltara, mostrando os caninos muito salientes e os olhos escarlates.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Kagome, você está linda!

- Que vestido chique!

- Que buquê bonito!

- Que convidados mais ricos!

Suas amigas não paravam de falar, excitadas. A maior parte dos convidados que estavam no casamento eram ricos e/ou lindos de morrer. Como as estrelas de cinema tinham de ser. Suas amigas fizeram questão de a esperar lá fora, com intenção de ficarem para damas de honor, mas como o vestido não tinha cauda nem véu comprido, ficaram um pouco desiludidas. Queriam entrar na igreja em grande.

- Você esteve chorando? – Sango lhe perguntou e ela sorriu.

Tinha um vestido também bege, mas muito bonito mesmo. Estava linda! Seu vestido tinha um decote enorme e o tecido das costas tinha o efeito de 'rasgado' que lhe dava um ar de _fême fatale. _O vestido era justo na cintura e depois descia, leve como seda e esvoaçava ao menor dos ventos, o que agradava aos homens pois a racha que subia até à coxa direita mostrava uma das pernas compridas e torneadas. Tinha duas alças extremamente finas e o rebordo do decote e a barra da saia tinham brilhantes que tremeluziam com a luz do sol. O seu penteado consistia num coque sensualmente mal feito, deixando alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes cair sobre o pescoço. Sango estava espectacular.

Sua amiga Sango. A ela pouco lhe escapava. – Aqui não. – pediu. – Eu… - nem terminou a frase, Sango já a puxava para um cantinho atrás da igreja.

- Aqui pode falar. Porque esteve chorando?

- Inuyasha veio falar comigo.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma! – olhou por cima do ombro, para ter a certeza que ninguém as ouvia ou via. – Ele esteve em minha casa, no meu quarto, e falou comigo antes de eu vir para aqui.

- Ai, meu deus! E o que ele disse?

- Disse que… - hesitou. Dissera muitas coisas, todas elas bonitas e com uma pontada de certeza que a emocionava, mas o que mais gostara tinha sido quando ele lhe dissera…

- Então?

- Eu te amo.

Sango deu dois passos atrás, com cara estranha. – Ahn… Kagome? Está me estranhando?

- Foi o que ele me disse! 'Eu te amo'!

Sango deixou o queixo e os braços cair. – E… Ele… Ele estava falando sério…?

- Sim. – sorriu, com o olhar perdido. – Absolutamente.

Uns instantes de silêncio se seguiram, e as duas ouviam o pai de Kagome chamar por ela, a procurando. O vento passava pelas duas, suave, erguendo os fios soltos que tinham e os abanando frente ao rosto.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você disse que o amava também, certo?

- Bom, sim… Mas fui um tanto brusca, sabe… Eu estava confusa e irritada com ele.

- Mas irritada porquê? – colocou as mãos na cintura, zangada.

Kagome segurou o buquê com mais força. – Porque ele demorou muito tempo a perceber que me amava e escolheu precisamente o dia do meu casamento para o dizer. Além disso, eu ainda estava um pouco machucada pela vergonha que me fez passar.

De repente, uma lágrima silenciosa desceu pelo rosto dela.

- Oh, Kagome… - Sango abraçou a amiga quando viu suas forças se desmoronarem e a consolou. – Vai ver que tudo vai dar certo. O que importa é que já se declararam.

- Eu só não entendo porquê, Sango! De todas as mulheres no mundo, tinha que ser logo eu para isto tudo acontecer? Estou apaixonada por um homem, mas estou colocando o pé no altar para me casar com outro!

Sango a afastou e ajudou a limpar as lágrimas. – Eu sei que não é fácil e a pressão e a ansiedade não estão ajudando, mas você tem que ser forte, sim? Não era você que queria fazer isso por seus pais? – Kagome acenou. – Então coloque um sorriso nesse rosto, levante bem o queixo e vai lá para dentro mostrar o que você vale, Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome riu um pouco, parecia até que a estava mandando para um campo de futebol. – Você está certa.

- Kagome! – disse Tatsu, dobrando a esquina. – Finalmente te encontro, o que estava fazendo aqui? Temos que entrar! Sango, a senhorita já deveria estar lá dentro no altar!

Sango bateu uma continência exagerada e saiu quase correndo. – Sim, Senhor H!

- Você sabe de Inuyasha?

Ela engoliu em seco. – N-Não… porquê?

- Era para ser o padrinho de Miroku, mas ainda não apareceu. O diabo do homem deve ter se perdido pelo caminho, eu o tinha visto lá em casa.

- Pois… Mas eu não sei dele.

- Eu disse a InuTaisho que podíamos arranjar um substituto, mas ele parecia muito calmo e Izayoi disse que tudo daria certo. Não percebi muito bem o que queria dizer, parecia pensar muito em alguma coisa…

Kagome sorriu, sabia a que se referia. Por vezes pensava que Izayoi e InuTaisho tinham muitos mais anos e eram muito mais vividos do que aparentavam ser. InuTaisho claro, era um youkai, mas Izayoi era uma mera humana. – Quer que eu peça a um de meus amigos? Talvez Kouga possa substituí-lo.

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos? – Tatsu deu o braço e ela o aceitou prontamente, como se necessitasse de um apoio sólido. – Você está linda.

- Obrigado, papai. O senhor também está muito elegante.

- Obrigado, querida. – ajeitou a gravata, vaidoso, e andaram até ficarem na frente da igreja. Kagome lhe apertou mais o braço. – Shhh… Está tudo bem, vai correr tudo bem…

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sango caminhava quase voando pela passadeira encarnada da igreja. À medida que se aproximava e via Miroku no fundo do altar, sorrindo, seu peito se enchia de sonhos. Sonhos onde era ela segurando um buquê e com um véu lhe tapando o rosto. Tinha noção que seu vestido esvoaçava elegantemente atrás de si e que a racha mostrava sua coxa, de facto, escolhera aquele vestido um pouco obsceno e atrevido de propósito, só para mostrar que se sentia uma mulher confiante e para ver Miroku morrer de ciúmes.

Subiu o altar e parou em frente a Miroku. – Inuyasha se declarou. – sussurrou.

- O quê? A Kagome? – esbugalhou os olhos.

- Não! – semicerrou os olhos. – A mim! Claro que foi a ela! E ela também disse que o amava.

- Mas quando? Onde?

- Antes de chegar aqui. Parece que ele foi a casa dela.

Miroku passou a mão nos cabelos. Os convidados olhavam cada vez mais interessados, curiosos para saber o que cochichavam o noivo e a madrinha da noiva. – Que vexame…! Ele nunca pensa nas consequências. Como está Kagome?

- Confusa e triste. – mordeu o lábio, preocupada, sem dar conta que só esse pequeno gesto fez Miroku arquejar levemente de desejo. – Não sei, Miroku, acho que ela vai fazer alguma coisa. Se ela não desmaiar aqui dentro até a cerimónia terminar, vai ser uma sorte.

- Calma, meu am… Sango. – se corrigiu. O maldito padre babão olhava fixamente para eles, embora tivesse sérias dúvidas de que estava a ouvir a conversa direito. Achava que também era um pouco surdo. – Vai tudo correr bem, não se preocupe. – depois se inclinou até o ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar. – Eu te amo… lembre-se.

Sango sorriu e se colocou em posição, ordenando com um pequeno gesto que a banda começasse a tocar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Maldição! Nunca mais a apanhavam noutra! Onde se estava enfiando? Kagome pensava, entrando lentamente com o pai. Se seu pai não a estivesse segurando firmemente, sairia correndo porta fora. À medida que se aproximava, via os convidados sorrirem e se forçava a fingir um sorriso também. Já lhe doíam as bochechas.

Seu coração parecia um martelo pneumático no peito, não tardava e faria um buraco, saltando atrás de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

Onde estava ele? Não o via em lado nenhum! Não era suposto ser o padrinho de Miroku? Cadê? Cadê ele? Onde está…?

- Kagome! - murmurou Tatsu entre dentes. – Pare de olhar para todos os lados. Olhe apenas em frente.

Ah, é. Seu pai tinha dito que ele faltava. Claro… Inuyasha tinha dito que era doloroso demais vê-la, ou imaginá-la, com outro homem. À sua frente, pronto a dar o nó, estava seu irmão… Que queria ela, também? Obrigar Inuyasha a assistir tudo sem nem bufar? Que cruel…

Miroku sorriu e estendeu o braço para ela, quando Tatsu a largou. Ela aceitou prontamente, desesperada por um apoio. – Calma, sem stress…

- Miroku… - queria chorar. Outra vez. Maldição! Estava farta de chorar! – Eu… - ele fez um gesto de silêncio com o dedo e o padre começou a falar.

Os batimentos cardíacos eram tão fortes e tão altos que não ouvia nada além deles. Tinha um zumbido constante no ouvido e a visão começava a obscurecer. Não, não ia desmaiar. Não ali. _Calma, Kagome, está tudo bem. Lembre-se de como se respira._

O padre falava, cuspindo o livro sagrado todo e o micro também, o fotógrafo não parava de fotografá-los e aqueles flashes todos lhe machucavam os olhos lacrimosos, Sango era incapaz de colocar um sorriso no rosto e Sakura não parava de soluçar baixinho e limpar o nariz pingão num lenço de papel. De tempos a tempos, ouvia-se alguém assoando forte o nariz na igreja toda. Bom, era sua mãe.

O local do altar ao lado de Miroku estava vazio. Excepto uma mulher bonita que sabia ser Rin, a mulher do filho mais velho de InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru. Ela era a madrinha de Miroku, mas o padrinho…

- Miroku Taisho, aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legítima esposa na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Inuyasha… Ela precisava desesperadamente dele. Mas a enorme culpa de falhar a seus pais a mantinha presa. Sentia-se como se carregasse toneladas de responsabilidades às costas, e umas correntes de feitas de dever e obrigação lhe seguravam e prendiam o corpo.

- Aceito. – ouviu Miroku dizer sem a voz falhar. Parecia bastante calmo e sereno.

Já ela estava quase a ter um desfalecimento em público. _Inuyasha, preciso de você. Comigo. Agora. Eu…_

- E você, Kagome Higurashi, …

_Eu quero estar com você… _Sabia que as correntes não partiam fácil, às vezes precisavam de uma chave.

- … Aceita Miroku Taisho como seu legítimo esposo…

_Para sempre... _E a chave para algo que não se consegue ver ou tocar, costuma estar muito bem guardada.

- …Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

_Porque eu te amo!_

- Não.

Dentro do coração.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Só estou aqui para agradecer as reviews que me enviaram nos ultimos dois capítulos porque eu esqueci de fazer isso… -.-**_

_**- **__**-x- Aline L. –x-**__** - Ainda bem que deixou review, querida! Essa fic não tem feito tanto sucesso como eu achava que ia fazer, apesar dos elogios e das reviews das outras leitoras… Acho que como a maior parte está de férias, a preguiça de ler começa a afectá-las. XD Espero que continue lendo e deixando sua marca aqui! Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Agome chan**__** – Nossa! Espero que sobreviva até ao fim da fic! Tendo fatões a cada descrição física do Inu e babando oceanos como você baba, alguém ainda é capaz de me acusar de te causar taquicardias ou desidratação! XDDD Não se preocupe que eu tenho a certeza que seu Inu estará te esperando ao virar da esquina… (corre até lá num instante antes que alguém o pegue antes de você! 8P). Agora, quero deixar bem expilícito que eu posto sempre, SEMPRE, de três em três dias. Como pode reparar, se estiver atenta. Eu nunca demoro mais nem menos. Bom, na verdade, toda a gente (pelo menos as de mais importância) já perceberam que alguma coisa se passa entre Kagome e Inuyasha, excepto os pais dela (tapados…). Não se preocupe com Kikyou que ela já já desaparecerá, é inofensiva, nessa fic. Continue lendo e não se esqueça da review engraçada que sempre deixa! Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Ayame Gawaine**__** – Kouga também será inofensivo nessa fic, e sim, também o acho um GATO! Quanto ao Shoji, foi uma personagem que eu inventei tendo em conta as personalidades de meus três sobrinhos traquinas e pestes que adoro! Queria fazer mais capítulos com ele embaraçando a Kagome, mas vou guardá-los para a segunda parte de O Irmão de Seu Noivo. Fufa foi o único nome idiota e completamente sem significado que eu lembrei de colocar à cadelinha de Kikyou. Estava um pouco sem imaginação… XD Kouga vai fazer um papel meio de 'amigo' de Kagome, ele lhe deu aquele beijo porque… bom, foi a única coisa que me ocorreu para 'apimentar' as coisas na história e também para o Inu não ficar todo cheio de si que foi o único homem a beijar Kagome, embora ele ainda não saiba desse beijo. O.~ Continue acompanhando e deixe reviews! Beijo!**_

_**Alguma dúvida sobre a história, é só perguntar, sim?**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	12. Finalmente, a Rendição

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**.**

- Não.

Toda a igreja se espantou. As velhas levaram as mãos à boca e o padre piscou os olhos, embasbacado.

- D-Desculpe? – ele disse. – Senhorita? Aceita Miroku Taisho como esposo? – repetiu, como para ter a certeza que a noiva se enganou na palavra.

- Não.

Sakura desfaleceu e Tatsu teve que a segurar entre os braços. Izayoi abanava um pouco as mãos em frente ao rosto dela, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, tal como InuTaisho, que se mantinha sentado com os braços cruzados.

- Kagome… o que…? – Miroku perguntou, atónito.

- Eu não quero… - ela se virou para toda a igreja chocada e falou alto, para todos a ouvirem. – Desculpem por estragar um casamento assim desse jeito. Mas não posso continuar essa farsa! Eu não me estou casando com Miroku por amor! Isso é um casamento arranjado! Porque se fosse por amor… - caminhou até uma Sango perplexa. – Esse casamento seria entre… - a pegou pelas mãos e a conduziu até Miroku que a recebeu com um sorriso. – Vocês.

As velhas levaram as mãos ao peito, enternecidas pela atitude dela.

- Kagome! – disse Tatsu, furioso. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela o ignorou e se virou para Miroku, mas toda a gente a ouvia. – Fique com Sango, sejam os dois muito felizes! Eu… - se virou para a porta enorme aberta ao fundo da igreja e sorriu. – Eu tenho um homem para apanhar.

Apanhou as saias e começou a correr pela igreja fora. Sakura, que tinha acabado de acordar, desfaleceu novamente após gritar pela filha. Kagome riu, sentindo-se rebelde e passou por todos os convidados sorrindo, que se iam erguendo ao vê-la passar.

- Agarrem essa noiva! – gritou Tatsu, estendendo o braço na direcção dela. – Não a deixem escapar!

Alguns homens se ergueram e tentaram apanhá-la, mas Kagome era mais ágil e conseguiu fugir. A última coisa que viu antes de sair da igreja e entrar na estrada cheia de trânsito, foi Miroku beijar Sango apaixonadamente.

Riu outra vez, desejando toda a felicidade a eles.

Segurou as saias mais forte, até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, e correu o mais que pôde. O véu voava atrás dela, acompanhando os seus movimentos. Kagome se enfiou pelo meio das duas faixas, onde os carros estavam todos parados e iam na direcção da praia, ao que parece, estava muito calor esse dia e todos quiseram apanhar um pouco de sol.

A praia.

Inuyasha estaria lá.

Rezava para que estivesse! Não lhe apetecia muito correr a cidade toda atrás dele naquele vestido cheio de folhos e muito menos com aqueles saltos.

Os homens que estavam nos carros, aborrecidos de morte, abriram as janelas e apitaram. As pessoas que passavam no passeio paravam e gritavam, a encorajando e apoiando. Kagome apressou-se mais ainda, sentindo-se corajosa e selvagem ao correr com aquele vestido a arrastar atrás de si e o véu a esvoaçar. Depois de alguns minutos, viu finalmente a praça que dava para a praia.

Toda a gente que lá passava deu passagem para a noiva em fuga, alguns tirando fotos e filmando, outros rindo e batendo palmas. Estava exausta, tinham sido mais de quinze minutos correndo e não estava propriamente habituada.

Desceu as escadas quase voando, tirou os sapatos em dois tempos e correu para a silhueta masculina de cabelos prata e terno que passava na água, ali perto. A sua respiração era descompassada, o calor fazia-a suar e ficar quente, o vestido pesava-lhe toneladas, mas estava determinada. Aquele homem já não lhe escapava.

- Inuyasha!

Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por ela, e quando a viu, deixou cair os sapatos que levava nas mãos, surpreso.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou, lágrimas cristalinas caindo e voando de seu rosto, criando diamantes no ar. – INUYASHAAAAA!

Inuyasha abriu os braços na direcção dela mesmo antes de saltar em cima dele. Com esse movimento, o véu se desprendeu e o coque de tranças se desfez e os cabelos voaram, ondulados, em torno do rosto dela. Ela se acomodou em seu peito, mas a força do impacto fez Inuyasha ter que dar uma volta com ela ao colo para não cair. A praça se encheu com uma multidão de curiosos que queriam saber o que fazia ali uma noiva esbaforida, correndo e gritando que nem uma louca.

Uma louca apaixonada.

- Inuyasha! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! – ela disse, se abraçando ainda mais forte a ele e chorando. – Não quero me casar com Miroku, eu quero você! Quero ficar com você para o resto de meus dias, porque se não for assim, eu não quero mais viver! Eu te amo! Me perdoa por ter sido uma idiota com você! Me perdoa!

Inuyasha inspirou o perfume delicado bem fundo e depois a afastou o suficiente para colar os lábios no beijo mais apaixonado que dera em toda a sua vida. – Eu também te amo, Kagome!

Toda a praça gritou, extasiada, e bateram palmas ensurdecedoras. Havia assobios e gritos dos mais entusiasmados e alguns atiraram chapéus e peças de roupa ao ar. Não tinham ouvido nada, apenas os gritos de Kagome, mas o beijo apaixonado que trocavam agora significava mais do que um milhão de palavras de amor.

- Venha comigo, Kagome. – ele pediu, sem fôlego. – Quero te levar para minha casa.

Ela assentiu e ele a levou no colo, como recém-casados, até ao carro. Todo o mundo se desviou, ainda batendo palmas, e deram passagem ao casal feliz.

O trajecto até casa dele foram os cinco minutos mais longos de suas vidas. Estavam ansiosos por estarem sozinhos. Inuyasha conduziu a mais de 300 à hora, deixando Kagome um pouco receosa. Pediu para ele ir mais devagar mais de três vezes, mas ele a ignorou. Assim que chegaram, Inuyasha a levou no colo outra vez e fechou a porta como pé, a fazendo rir.

- Até parece que estamos casados! – ela disse quando ele a largou no meio da sala.

Os olhos dourados brilharam e então começou a tirar a maldita gravata, sem a deixar de fitar.

Kagome viu como o peito dele se revelava, enorme, firme e quente, à medida que a roupa dele desaparecia. Em tronco nu, ele a agarrou e começou a beijar com paixão, desejoso de a ter.

- Da outra vez que você me ligou… - ele murmurou perto de seu rosto, sua mão acariciando o cabelo dela e o braço a apertando contra si. – Você disse que se rendia.

- Sim… - ela fechou os olhos, abandonando-se em seus braços.

- Estava se referindo a passar a noite comigo, certo?

- Sim. Mas depois a Kikyou apareceu e…

- Shhh… Não fale mais dela, está tudo acabado.

- Vocês já se acertaram?

- Ela foi embora ontem. Eu mesmo me certifiquei que ela entrasse no avião. - ele a beijou de leve e sorriu. - Essa noite você não escapa.

Kagome riu um pouco. – Nem quero.

Inuyasha então a beijou profundamente e ao mesmo tempo foi desfazendo os laços e os cordões que apertavam por fora do fecho lateral do vestido. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, ele rosnou a meio do beijo e separou os lábios.

– Mas que diabos…! – esticou as garras e cortou os tecidos, deixando o vestido solto por fim. – Me promete que em nosso casamento vai trazer um vestido mais rápido de tirar, por favor, ou eu entro em pânico na nossa lua-de-mel! -disse enquanto ela ria e deslizava o vestido pelo corpo até ficar apenas em _langerie_. Era bege e com um corpete feito em parte de rendas. Inuyasha baixou os olhos pelas pernas dela e gemeu ao ver a liga que todas as noivas usavam. – Meu deus… Isso tudo era para o idiota do meu irmão? Não acha que exagerou, não? Ele não merecia assim tanto.

Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos. – Estou horrível, não estou? É que Hitomi me obrigou a usar isso e me emprestou a liga que ela usou no casamento dela, não tive como recusar.

Ele lhe levantou o queixo com uma garra. – Não está horrível, Kagome. Deveria aprender a saber o efeito que faz nos homens. Olhe. – abriu os braços para ela e Kagome entendeu suas palavras. O vulto palpitante em suas calças não mentia.

- Eu… - corou.

Inuyasha a pegou nos braços e a levou até ao quarto, a beijando pelo caminho.

- Você vai esbarrar numa parede!

- Não vou nada. – voltou a aprisionar os lábios num beijo.

- Olhe a mesa! – apontou.

Ele a ignorou e a beijou de novo enquanto saltava agilmente por cima da mesa. – Me beije, Kagome, e esqueça tudo o resto.

- Mas você vai acabar nos esborrachando contra… - era difícil falar com aquela língua áspera e hábil entrando e saindo maliciosamente em sua boca, por isso se rendeu e o abraçou pelo pescoço, pedindo mais.

Quando finalmente encontrou a porta do quarto, Inuyasha a abriu com um pontapé e a fechou com outro. Foi em direcção da cama e deitou a moça seminua em cima da colcha suave, enquanto desatava a calça fitava-a com olhar intenso, cheio de promessas quentes e sedutoras. – Sabe, eu diria que essa seria a nossa primeira noite, mas a gente já dormiu junto…

- Até parece que fizemos alguma coisa… - debochou. – Apesar que, se alguém o tivesse visto dormindo nu e abraçado a mim, teria pensado logo coisas erradas.

- Eu só não fiz nada com você nessas noites porque te respeitava. Eu não queria que você pensasse que sou um tarado. Sou um homem muito honrado, senão você já não seria… - de repente, se calou. – Kagome, você ainda é virgem?

Ela se encolheu um pouco e olhou um ponto qualquer do cómodo. – Sim. – murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

Ele sorriu. – Bom, se eu não fosse um homem nobre, você já não seria virgem há muito tempo.

Ela sorriu timidamente e lhe estendeu os braços. – Venha cá, então, meu nobre.

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes antes de se deitar, nu, em cima dela e lhe devorar os lábios novamente, arrancando rapidamente a pouca roupa dela. Traçou uma trilha ardente da boca até ao pescoço e depois até aos seios. Agarrou a carne macia com a mão e beijou o cume com suavidade, sentindo-a gemer, lambeu em espiral e quando chegou ao topo do mamilo, o sentiu duro que nem pedra. Abriu a boca e os caninos arranharam a pele sensível, provocando estremecimentos gostosos à garota.

- Inu… - se arqueou para ele, inconscientemente.

Inuyasha passou a mão pelas pernas dela e continuou até encontrar o lugar mais íntimo dela. A carne febril quase gritou de alívio quando seus dedos e suas garras a acariciaram. Estava tão húmida e tão quente que Inuyasha teve que desviar a boca do seio dela para gemer de prazer. – Kagome…

Sem se conter, foi beijando o corpo dela em toda a extensão, passando pelos seios, a barriga, o umbigo e finalmente chegou onde queria. – Inu… yasha…? - Kagome olhou, curiosa, para ele quando lhe abriu as pernas e a olhou com o sobrolho franzido. – Não! – as fechou instintivamente, mas ele a deteve e prendeu as mãos junto às coxas, prendendo os seus movimentos. – Não olhe para mim! – pediu, fraca.

Inuyasha a observou e a achou linda, levou a boca à carne exposta e a beijou. Depois, a devorou.

Kagome se mexeu bruscamente debaixo dele, sacudida pela sensação violenta e agradável de estar na boca dele, gemendo e se arqueando para ele. – Inuyasha!

Era uma experiência totalmente nova e intensa para ela. A luz do sol entrava pela janela e tocava os cabelos prata junto ao seu baixo-ventre, criando uma aura angelical à sua volta. A cada golpe da língua áspera e audaz, ela gemia mais alto e chamava por ele, aturdida. As mãos puxaram a colcha com força quando Inuyasha a segurou com firmeza pelas nádegas e se aprofundou nela, enfiando mais a língua.

Quando atingiu o orgasmo, Inuyasha gatinhou por cima dela e a observou. Tinha os olhos fechados, suor limpo escorrendo pelo pescoço e seios e respirava rapidamente. Como tinha tido tanta sorte para ter uma mulher daquelas apaixonada por si? A que deus havia feito um ritual _Inca_ sem se dar conta? – Você está bem?

Kagome abriu ligeiramente os olhos e os raios solares os penetraram, intensificando-os. – Hum, hum… - subiu as mãos cuidadosamente pelo tronco sulcado de músculos.

Ele levou o nariz até ao pescoço dela. – E gostou? - a moça assentiu, envergonhada, o fazendo rir. – Que bom… Então tenho permissão para continuar, não tenho?

- Toda.

- Isso pode doer um pouco, mas eu prometo ser delicado, sim? – a beijou.

- Isso eu quero ver! – brincou.

Ele lhe mordeu a orelha em forma de reprimenda, se posicionando ao mesmo tempo entre suas pernas. – Você adora brincar com fogo.

- Acho muito estimulante brigar com você.

- Estimulante… - sorriu. Um braço escorregou por trás das costas dela e a outra mão se apoiou ao lado do rosto dela. – Kagome… - a advertiu de novo, lembrando subitamente a sua fama de _playboy_. – Dessa vez eu não vou fazer sexo…

- O quê? Porque não?

- Dessa vez… Eu vou fazer amor. Com você e mais ninguém. Prometo.

Ela se emocionou e o beijou com infinito carinho. – Oh, Inu… O que eu fiz para que você me amasse?

- Eu prometo fazer de tudo para não te machucar. Não vai sentir nada.

- Isso é uma pena, eu queria sentir… tudo. – semicerrou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça do membro dele a tocando, provocando silenciosamente.

- Ah, você vai. E de que maneira. – lhe lambeu o pescoço. Depois, iniciou a penetração lentamente.

A jovem foi cravando os dedos nos ombros dele à medida que o sentia entrar nela. Os corpos estavam encaixando perfeitamente, Inuyasha acomodando seu quadril contra o dela, a barriga contra a dela e o peito contra os seios fartos. Quando entrou completamente dentro dela, parou durante uns segundos, para que se habituasse ao seu tamanho.

Kagome o achava enorme. Estava admirada com o seu próprio corpo por o ter recebido tão bem, sem dor ou incómodo algum. Soube o momento exacto quando um fio de sangue lhe escorreu pela coxa até ao lençol branco e olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha. Ele percebeu e a beijou, como se desculpando por lhe ter tirado a pureza. Mas ela não se importava. Tinha a certeza absoluta que ele era o homem por quem esperou a vida inteira para se entregar tão plenamente.

Sentia todos os pontos de seu corpo em contacto com o dele, desde os pés até à cabeça. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas, permitindo que ele se acomodasse melhor. Com o movimento dele para se encaixar melhor, ambos gemeram de prazer. Inuyasha se dobrou um pouco para olhar o corpo dela se unindo ao dele. Os cabelos prata caíram como uma cortina sobre o rosto dela, que fechou os olhos, o sentindo mover dentro de si lentamente.

Inuyasha começou a mover os quadris muito devagar, atento a cada expressão no rosto da amada. Uma mão segurava a cabeça dela junto ao colchão e afagava os cabelos negros, a outra alisava o corpo dela, desde os seios até às coxas grossas e firmes. A cada estocada, tortuosamente lenta e intensa, as mãos dela pressionavam mais as costas dele, o deliciando.

- Kagome, quero que me toque mais… - ele ronronou. – Por favor…

Ela obedeceu, se aventurando pelo corpo viril sulcado de músculos tensos que se crispavam a cada carícia. Era um sonho de homem. As costas eram enormes, firmes e musculosas, as ancas eram estreitas e ágeis com os seus movimentos, e o traseiro… Meu deus… Aquele traseiro era o melhor de todos! Duro e firme. A vontade de o apertar era tanta que ela mordeu o lábio e desceu as duas mãos em direcção a ele.

Assim que Inuyasha sentiu as mãos-travessas o apalpando, riu. – Sua depravada! – lambeu o ombro dela e a penetrou com intensidade. Ambos gemeram e Kagome se arqueou instintivamente contra ele. – Você é tão apertada, Kagome… Tão doce, tão pura…

- Inuyasha… - sussurrou em seu ouvido, depois mordeu o ombro dele quando o sentiu investir novamente com intensidade. – Aaaahhhh!

- Perfeita…

Inuyasha começou a se mover mais rapidamente, sentindo urgência em tomá-la dessa vez. Era a primeira vez que se deixava levar por uma mulher. Kagome era sua dona agora, mais nenhuma mulher seria tocada por ele a partir dali. Só aquela que se entregava a ele agora. Debaixo de si, gemendo seu nome com uma voz doce e sensual.

Kagome ergueu os braços e puxou a cabeça dele para seu pescoço, querendo tudo dele. – Mais, por favor! Mais! Aaaahhhh! Inuyasha!

- Kagome! Eu… Eu te quero só para mim!

- Sim! – gemeu, o levando para seus seios. – Eu sou sua…

Inuyasha abocanhou um seio e o chupou com força, penetrando-a mais forte agora. Os gemidos deles eram ouvidos por toda a casa, os suspiros se espalharam pelos cómodos e as promessas de amor eterno invadiram o ar.

- Eu te amo, Inu!

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça e a olhou com seus orbes incandescentes, duas bolas gémeas de puro ouro líquido a olharam tão profundamente que Kagome se julgou um livro aberto para ele. Inuyasha mergulhou tão fundo nas piscinas límpidas do seu olhar, no seu coração tão apaixonado, que ficou sem ar. Os movimentos dele eram frenéticos, quase violentos, extremamente prazerosos. Kagome o abraçou como pôde, sentindo a pressão no seu interior crescer a níveis tão altos que se sentiu desfalecer.

- Inuyasha!

- Ka… gome… - ele gemia, de olhos fechados, com o rosto colado ao pescoço dela.

Num último movimento, Kagome chegou ao clímax, gritando o seu nome. Inuyasha também o alcançou ao mesmo tempo, derramando todo o seu sémen dentro dela. Com isso, a mordeu no pescoço, cravando bem fundo os caninos, e a marcou sua fêmea. Ele escorregou um pouco e ficou deitado de lado, Kagome o abraçou pela cintura e sorriu.

Ali, de costas para o sol, Inuyasha era como um anjo.

Porque tanta perfeição junta, tanta beleza masculina só poderia vir de um ser divino. Era sem dúvida a criatura mais bonita que alguma vez vira. Ele tinha os olhos fechados enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração, o suor limpo lhe escorria o rosto e o resto do corpo, os cabelos prata espalhados pelo colchão e o rosto com expressão de fadiga. Parecia um anjo caído do céu, como se tivesse feito um enorme esforço e recebido uma recompensa ainda maior.

Ela suspirou de deleite e ele abriu os olhos de um golpe. Foi como sofrer o impacto de duas lamparinas quentes. – Te machuquei?

- Não. Mais meigo seria impossível. – lhe beijou o nariz, emocionada e envergonhada.

Tentou se enroscar nele, mas não lhe foi permitido. Inuyasha se colocou de novo em cima dela e lhe tirou o fôlego com um beijo longo e depravado. – Ainda bem, porque tenho a intenção de fazer amor com você até não conseguir mais andar.

Ela suspirou e se rendeu de bom grado a ele. Inuyasha a possuiu mais três vezes antes de ficarem exaustos ao extremo e caírem nos braços um do outro, adormecidos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

O sol já estava alto quando Kagome acordou com uma mão no seio e outra entre as pernas.

- Inu?

Ele riu em seu pescoço, estavam deitados de lado e ela tinha as costas contra o peito dele. – Já acordou, minha Kagome? Pensei que estivesse cansada.

- Você me acordou. – o corrigiu. – E eu tenho muito sono ainda. Estou muito cansada.

- Ah é? E quem é o responsável por isso?

- Você. – respondeu, manhosa.

Sentiu uma mordidela suave na orelha. – Sou?

- Sim, é.

Ele riu contra o pescoço. – Sabe, quando eu morrer, o Paraíso ideal para mim seria um céu cheio de Kagomes nuas e sentadas nas nuvens, me chamando com o dedinho. Prontas a me satisfazerem e amarem.

- Ah, e tudo isso porque uma só Kagome não chega para sua _Senhoria_. – debochou.

- Eu disse 'quando morrer'. Estou bem vivo. – afirmou, aconchegando o membro já erecto no traseiro dela. – Por enquanto, uma Kagome é o suficiente para me deixar maluco. - Inuyasha a virou para si e a beijou, pronto para mais um _round, _mas o celular que estava na mesa tocou, frustrando seus planos.

Kagome riu do beicinho dele, o empurrou pelo peito e esticou o braço até ao aparelho. Ao olhar o ecrã, quase gritou. – É a minha mãe!

- Quer que eu atenda? – perguntou, apoiado sobre o cotovelo e deitado de lado.

- Não, não! – suspirou pesado. – Eu trato disso. Alô? – uns gritos histéricos se ouviram do outro lado da linha e ela desviou o aparelho quinze centímetros do rosto. – Eu… - mais gritos. – Eu sei que foi uma vergonha, mas mãe, eu… - outro grito. Inuyasha bufou e tentou lhe tirar o celular, mas ela lutou por ele, se escondendo debaixo das cobertas. Inuyasha a agarrou e a puxou para cima de novo, a fazendo rir. De repente, ela ficou aflita. – Bom, ele está aqui, sim… mas eu… - ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, rezando mentalmente. – Ele quer falar comigo? Então… passe para ele.

- O que foi?

- Seu pai quer falar comigo.

Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Até quero ver o que vai dizer.

- Também eu! – mordeu o lábio, receosa, depois ajustou melhor o celular no ouvido. – Oi? Sim, sim, InuTaisho! Estou ouvindo!

Inuyasha viu como, em segundos, o rosto de Kagome se transformou numa máscara de tristeza profunda, com lágrimas grossas jorrando de seus olhos. Arrebatou o aparelho à sua amada quando ela quase nem conseguia respirar por tanto soluçar.

Ele rosnou ao outro lado da linha. – O que você lhe disse? Diga! Porque a deixou nesse estado, seu maldito? – nunca antes tinha falado assim com seu pai, tinha sempre se dirigido a ele com respeito e companheirismo, mas Kagome se encolhia e se abraçava tanto em procura de consolo que se descontrolou. – O que lhe disse? FALA! – ordenou, com voz mais firme. InuTaisho se desculpou e desligou, sua voz delatando um sorriso enorme.

Bufando, atirou o celular para a mesinha e abraçou Kagome firmemente. – Ssshhh! Calma, meu amor, me diz o que ele te disse. Por favor. Me conte tudo.

Kagome sorriu por entre lágrimas. – Seu idiota, não era preciso gritar com seu pai assim. Ele não me disse nada de mal, eu é que sou uma burra.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ele me disse palavras de confiança, Inuyasha. De apoio. Só chorei porque nem meus pais saberiam me dar tanto amor como os seus me dão.

- O que ele te disse?

- Ele nos desejou toda a sorte do mundo, Inu, e isso foi tão bom ouvir que não aguentei e chorei que nem um bebé. Me desculpe se te assustei. – falou, limpando as lágrimas e se acomodando em seu peito.

Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou. – Sua boba, não me pregue mais um susto desses. Pensei o pior de meu pai.

Depois de uns beijinhos ternurentos e carinhosos, o estômago de Kagome roncou que nem uma metralhadora, fazendo Inuyasha rolar na cama de tanto rir.

– Não ria, seu idiota! – ela ralhou, juntando o lençol à volta dos seios e dando pequenos socos nas costas e no peito dele, conforme ele rolava. – Estou faminta e isso não tem piada!

- Que horas são? A gente dormiu assim tanto? Era de manhã quando a gente cá chegou.

Ela pegou o celular e disse. – Cinco e meia da tarde. Não só perdemos o desjejum e o almoço, como também quase perdemos o lanche.

Kagome vestiu a camisa de Inuyasha, que era tão grande e larga que lhe ficava pelas coxas e deixou um botão aberto para mostrar metade dos seios, com intenção de provocar Inuyasha.

Fizeram panquecas, torradas com doce ou manteiga, comeram frutas maduras e suculentas e beberam suco fresco com gelo. Inuyasha não perdia a oportunidade de brincar com ela, mordendo um morango e a beijando logo de seguida, para partilhar o sabor do fruto. Ela não ficava atrás com suas provocações, deixando que um cubo de gelo preguiçoso descesse calmamente pelo vale dos seios, esbarrando contra um seio. Gostava de ver as labaredas no olhar faminto do hanyou, que parecia pronto a lhe saltar em cima.

Kagome atendeu o celular de novo. – Alô? Oi Sango, que surpresa! … O QUÊ? - Inuyasha desviou os olhos do tacho que lavava e olhou para a moça sentada na bancada, estupefacta com alguma notícia. – VOCÊS SE CASARAM?

CRASH!

Inuyasha olhou os copos que deixou cair no chão. Era impressão sua ou tinha ouvido que Sango e Miroku tinham dado o nó? – Repete. – disse, se aproximando dela e lhe tirou o celular. – Vocês o quê?

- _Ah, oi, Inuyasha! Aqui é a Sango! Só liguei para dizer que ainda não é tarde para aparecerem na festa do meu casamento com Miroku! Assim que Kagome fugiu do altar eu casei com seu irmão. Somos cunhados agora! – _riu. O outro lado da linha estava cheio de música e risos, bem como som de copos e talheres chocando. Estavam no restaurante para o copo-d'água. – _Sakura e Tatsu estão aqui também, mais conformados e até curtindo a festa! InuTaisho quer falar a sós com você e Kagome, pelo que sei. Mas Miroku é que sabe desse história melhor do que… Oh, espere, ele está aqui querendo falar com você. Até já. E diga a Kagome para vir à minha festa. AGORA!_

- Tá bom, depois a gente aparece.

O celular foi trocado e a seguir ouviu a voz de Miroku. – _Irmão? _

- Aí! Como vai o recém-casado? – brincou. – Eu bem dizia que um dia desses você matava nossa mãe do coração. Como ficou sem noiva, se atirou na madrinha dela, seu safado! – ouviu risos do outro lado da linha.

- _É, bom… depois a gente fala sobre isso. Espero que apareça aqui. Sango me mata se Kagome não vier!_

- E o seu irmão que vá para o diabo que o carregue, não é?

- _Às vezes você percebe tudo sem precisar explicar… Ahahahah! Brincando. Olha, papai quer falar com você e sua mulher, a sós. – _Inuyasha sorriu internamente, sabendo como o irmão já sabia que lhe agradava imenso ouvir alguém dizer que Kagome era sua mulher. – _E nossa mãe também._

_- _É para dar algum sermão?

_- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas é melhor obedecer. Sabe muito bem como mamãe fica assustadora quando zangada e eu, sinceramente, tenho mais medo dela do que de papai. Se eu fosse a você vinha para cá voando._

- Cá para mim você está me mandando correr para aí porque tem medo de outra mulher… - sentou no balcão e aceitou a garfada de salada de fruta que a jovem lhe deu. – Sango, o nome dela, não é?

- _Deixa de ser engraçadinho… - _ralhou. – _Você é que ainda não a viu zangada. Espero sobreviver a esse casamento. – _riu.

- Você sabe… Só o sexo forte é que domina! –Miroku disse um impropério em resposta à sua provocação e ele gargalhou. – Até logo, irmão, e não se preocupe, eu e Kagome iremos aí mais tarde.

Desligou e abriu a boca para outra garfada, mas Kagome desviou o garfo e o levou à boca, o deixando com cara de parvo ainda esperando. – Pensa que é tudo para você? – riu, depois deu o prato a ele e se levantou para varrer e colocar no lixo os cacos dos copos partidos. – Tenho que me vestir e tentar arranjar uma maneira de transformar esta juba no penteado que tinha antes para poder ir para a festa de Sango.

- Porque não vai com o cabelo solto? Eu gosto mais dele assim.

- Quando os cabelos estão espalhados na almofada, é diferente, Inuyasha. – sorriu, indo depositar tudo no lixo. - Também não sei como vou vestida. Além de você me ter rasgado metade do vestido, ele é de noiva. Não vou a uma festa de casamento vestida de noiva!

- Não se preocupe com nada, se quiser eu te levo a casa de meus pais e você pega um vestido de minha mãe. Apesar da idade, ela se veste como uma menina no auge da juventude. – falou com descaso.

- Mas ela está muito bem conservada! Sua mãe é belíssima! Nem aparenta vinte e oito!

- E já é quarentona!

Kagome lhe atirou o pano de cozinha à cara, sorrindo. – Vou tomar banho, você quer ir primeiro?

- E que tal irmos juntos?

Ela sorriu, desapertando a camisa, quando esta caiu no chão e a deixou completamente nua, Inuyasha deixou o queixo cair. – Por mim tudo bem.

No banho se ensaboaram mutuamente, esfregando com carinho as costas um do outro e partes um pouco mais íntimas, e depressa as risadas se transformaram em suspiros e gemidos de prazer quando Inuyasha a ergueu sobre seus quadris e a possuiu contra a parede do chuveiro, com a água quente caindo sobre suas costas. Ambos gritaram mais alto que o barulho da água a correr e prometeram nunca se separar.

Depois, Inuyasha a levou até a casa de InuTaisho e deixou que Kagome escolhesse o vestido que queria, a ajudou a prender um pouco os cabelos numa trança frouxa e larga ao lado do rosto e vestiu um terno emprestado do pai. Ainda assim ficava um pouco grande, mas quase nem se notava. InuTaisho sempre seria o mais corpulento dos Taisho.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Assim que chegaram, minimamente arranjados para uma festa, ao restaurante reservado para o copo-d'água, todo o mundo parou. A música animada cessou, os convidados pararam de falar e rir, os criados pararam a meio do caminho com as travessas de comida fumegante e os noivos, que cumprimentavam as pessoas de mesa em mesa, se ergueram e viraram para o casal recém-chegado.

- Oi, pessoal! – disse Inuyasha, acenando. – Os autógrafos são só depois da meia-noite!

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o acotovelou.

- Que foi? Da maneira como nos olham até parece que somos famosos.

- Bom, pelo menos eu sou! Devo ser conhecida como a 'Noiva em Fuga'.

- Isso não era um filme com a Sandra Bullock?

- Inuyasha! Noivinha! – Miroku veio os receber de braços abertos e com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Atrás dele, Sango o seguiu e fez um gesto aos músicos para que continuassem. – Ainda bem que vieram! – depois sussurrou para eles. – Ainda bem que vieram mesmo! Estava ficando com medo da Sango!

Ambos riram quando Sango lhe deu um tapa no pescoço. – Está se queixando do quê? Já está desistindo?

- Nunca, meu amor!

- Acho bom. – depois de o beijar rapidamente nos lábios, se atirou em Kagome. – AMIGA! Estou tão feliz! Nem acredito que me casei! Não havia nada planeado!

- Pois, eu sei! E seus pais? Como reagiram?

- Err… Ainda não falei com eles… Mas tenho intenção de mandar um postalzinho da ilha onde vai ser minha lua-de-mel.

Kagome abanou a cabeça, rindo dela. – Sua mãe vai ter um chilique!

Enquanto falava, Sango começou a ficar amarela e cambaleou um pouco. Miroku a segurou. – Você está bem, Sango?

- Eu… - tocou o estômago. – Eu não sei… Acho que… - colocou a mão na boca e correu para fora do salão, em direcção ao banheiro.

- Sango!

- Esperem aqui. – Kagome disse, saindo atrás dela. – Eu vou ter com ela.

Sango estava agachada e agarrada à sanita, vomitando tudo. Kagome lhe colocou a mão na cabeça, a apoiando, e depois a ajudou a levantar para que Sango pudesse ir ao lavatório lavar a boca. – Você comeu alguma coisa fora do prazo?

- Acho que não. Eu _espero_ que não.

- Hmmm… - pensou. – Bebeu alguma coisa que não te caiu bem? Vinho, champanhe, whisky?

- Também não, sabe que não bebo muito.

Kagome ficou pensativa enquanto ela tentava avivar as bochechas com água fresca. - Sango, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode. – secou a boca com a toalha e se observou, um pouco menos pálida, ao espelho.

- Você tomava precauções quando ia dormir a casa do Miroku?

- Sim, claro.

- Todas as vezes?

- Não foram assim tantas, Kagome, só… Oh, meu deus!

- O que foi?

- Houve uma vez que a gente não tinha camisinha e, fazendo as contas, meu ciclo está atrasado.

Ambas se olharam e Sango levou a mão à barriga. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto bonito e as duas se abraçaram rindo e chorando de felicidade. – Parabéns, amiga!

- Calma, ainda nada é certo! Mas… Ai, estou tão feliz! Será que Miroku vai gostar da notícia?

- Claro! Vai ficar radiante e pressinto que vai se pavonear diante de Inuyasha. Sabe como eles são quando as mulheres alheias engravidam e as deles não. – brincou.

Depois de se ajeitar melhor, Sango saiu com o rosto num espelho de felicidade para a festa, acompanhada da melhor amiga.

Quando chegaram ao salão, InuTaisho, Izayoi, Tatsu e Sakura falavam com Miroku e Inuyasha. Assim que ele a avistou, fez um gesto com a cabeça e os seis se dirigiram a uma pequena sala privada.

Chegou a hora de enfrentar as feras, pensou, deixando Sango para trás com Miroku.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**


	13. Oh, Inu! Ciumes?

**.**

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**.**

Assim que entraram no cómodo, um silêncio terrível se abateu sobre eles. Kagome tinha o coração a mil. Sentaram-se nuns sofás pequenos e todos se olharam, preparando intimamente os seus argumentos.

- Bom. – começou InuTaisho. – Acho melhor a gente conversar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu… - Kagome começou, mas Inuyasha fez um gesto com a mão para que se calasse.

- Deixe que eu trato disso. – ele pediu. – Tatsu, Sakura, eu sei que estão zangados ou decepcionados, mas não têm razão de…

- Pode crer que estamos zangados! – disse Sakura. – Kagome, o que lhe passou pela cabeça ao fazer aquilo? Quer nos envergonhar diante de todo o mundo?

- Mãe, tente entender, eu…

- Você fugiu do casamento, da igreja, deixou lá plantado o seu noivo e foi a correr para os braços de outro! Como é que é possível? Você não pensa nas consequências?

- Sua filha não fez nada de errado. – disse Inuyasha com veemência. – Ela fez a coisa mais certa, deveriam estar ambos orgulhosos por ela! Foi muito corajosa e valente para desafiar assim toda a gente!

- A conversa não é com você, Inuyasha, não se meta. – disse Tatsu.

- Não, não! A conversa é com ele também! Ele é o culpado! – disse Sakura, apontando para ele. – Você seduziu nossa filha com o seu rosto bonito! Encheu a cabeça dela com caraminholas e deve ter prometido de tudo para ela!

- A única coisa que prometi foi amor! – afirmou com seriedade e desafiante.

Izayoi sorriu ante a declaração do filho e apertou a mão do marido enquanto o casal Higurashi ficava sem palavras. Kagome sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e olhou com amor para Inuyasha.

Tatsu suspirou passados alguns momentos, desistindo de encarar o hanyou desafiador. – O que a gente quer dizer, Inuyasha, é que podiam ter dito antes que se amavam. Não duvidamos nem pomos em causa suas intenções amorosas. O problema é que poderíamos ter evitado esse escândalo se tivéssemos conversado antes com mais calma.

- É verdade, Inuyasha. – disse InuTaisho. – Aliás, eu e sua mãe já sabíamos que existia alguma coisa entre vocês mesmo antes de… - se obrigou a calar perante o olhar significativo de Izayoi.

Ela continuou por ele. – Eu e ele desconfiávamos que houvesse alguma coisa entre vocês, mas estávamos esperando que se pronunciassem. Se tivessem dito ou feito qualquer coisa, teríamos trocado os casais sem qualquer problema.

Inuyasha e Kagome deixaram o queixo cair.

Todo esse tempo… Todo esse tempo estiveram se sacrificando para encobrir o namoro de Sango e Miroku, fazendo planos para ninguém descobrir que quem ia dormir a casa dele era Sango, mandando Kagome dormir com Inuyasha mais do que uma vez. Kagome e Miroku fingiram tantas vezes em público que se estavam dando às mil maravilhas. Ela havia tentado fugir a seus sentimentos por Inuyasha tantas vezes com medo de os pais reprovarem o que sentia.

Meu deus, todo esse trabalho para nada… Sentiam-se como completos idiotas.

Kagome começou a rir compulsivamente, tanto, que as lágrimas que se haviam formado anteriormente desceram livremente pelos olhos. Inuyasha entendeu e também riu com ela, a levantando do sofá e lhe dando um fervoroso beijo sem nem se importar com a plateia.

Depois de mais um tempinho de conversa, em que os mais velhos impuseram um pequeno 'castigo' pela vergonha, Sango apareceu pela fresta da porta e chamou Sakura e Tatsu, pois uns convidados queriam falar com eles. Foram então todos para a festa.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Miroku e Sango abriram o salão de dança com um sensual e nada tradicional tango. A camisa de Miroku estava colada ao peito largo e todas as moças suspiraram com a sensualidade que ele encenava os passos, deslizando sua esposa radiante pelos braços, a rodando e prendendo de novo nos braços. O segundo casal a entrar no 'clima' foi Inuyasha e Kagome. Ela adorou ver como ele ignorava todas as outras e olhava só para ela. Como se mais ninguém lhe importasse.

Depois de muito dançarem, o casal decidiu descansar um pouco na mesa de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Kagome o achou muito atraente e, deus a ajudasse, se não era a cara chapada de InuTaisho. Mas era um tanto 'fechado'. Sorria poucas vezes mas isso não tirava mais beleza dele. Pelo contrário, aquilo lhe dava um certo ar misterioso, um cara duro e mau com que todas as garotas sonhavam. E descobrira o seu passatempo favorito: amolar Inuyasha.

- Espero que use mais vezes seus óculos, Kagome. – ele dissera.

- Porquê?

- Para ver melhor o idiota que escolheu como parceiro. – deu um meio sorriso muito sexy que combinava com ele. Inuyasha rosnou e recebeu um 'humpf' em resposta.

Oh, amor de irmãos! Como os entendia!

Rin era uma mulher de vinte e seis anos completamente 'a leste' das coisas e de fácil conversa. Encantou Kagome com seu ar meio avoado e distraído, sempre com um sorriso doce nos lábios e muito meiga com o esposo. Sentiu inclusive inveja da forma como Sesshoumaru olhava para ela.

Repleto de amor.

Mas bem, Inuyasha também olhava assim para ela, não era?

Divertiram-se imenso ao ver as cenas que Souta fazia com uns amigos a cantarem karaoke, um pouco 'alegres' demais. Hitomi balançava a cabeça e tapava os olhos com as mãos a cada nota alta desafinada e Shoji gargalhava bem alto dizendo a todo o mundo que aquele era seu pai. Inuyasha e Miroku dançaram o hino dos gays 'YMCA' para provocarem suas namoradas e o resultado, além de gargalhada geral do restaurante inteiro, foi umas quantas chineladas delas, que gritavam com eles.

No fim, quando o Bolo do Casamento ia ser cortado, os flashes das câmaras dos fotógrafos dispararam como nunca, e ainda mais quando Inuyasha foi dar um abraço em Miroku e acabou acertando com o cotovelo na cabeça de Sango que, com o impacto, caíra de cara no bolo.

Todos riram quando Sango retirou um pedaço de bolo do rosto e o esfregou na cara de Inuyasha, de seguida beijou Miroku e o deixou com cobertura branca também. Para se vingar, Inuyasha beijou também Kagome, a sujando toda por estar rindo dele. Estando aqueles quatro juntos, nada seria normal, dava para ver.

Dançaram, riram, comeram e se beijaram a noite inteira até à madrugada, quando mais de metade dos convidados já se tinha ido embora.

No fim, Kagome ajudou Sango a dar a notícia aos pais, através do celular, claro, e assegurou-se que a mãe de Sango não sofria de um ataque cardíaco. Inuyasha a levou quase adormecida ao colo para o carro e a levou para casa. Estavam ambos exaustos da festa, tinha sido um dia muito grande e cheio de emoções fortes. Tomaram mais um banho juntos, mas dessa vez com direito a banheira de hidromassagem cheia de água a ferver e óleos e sais perfumados.

Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha tirara também um pequeno curso de massagista. Ou isso ou então ele nascera com mãos divinas pois seus pés que choramingavam algum alívio e suas costas doridas foram milagrosamente tratadas e acariciadas pelas mãos fortes e suaves.

Deitaram-se na cama e se amaram mais uma vez antes de adormecerem, exaustos, satisfeitos, nus e abraçados.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Os longuíssimos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento que açoitava calmamente a metrópole. Tudo aquilo lhe era tão familiar: as luzes, as buzinas, o dióxido de carbono, os cheiros intensos…

Da sua varanda enorme, Izayoi pensava em todos os anos que passara na cidade, crescendo, amando seu marido e vendo seus filhos amadurecendo. Seus filhos…

Quando Sesshoumaru se casara seis anos antes, chorara imenso, e nem era seu filho de verdade! Também chorara hoje, quando ninguém tinha visto é claro, não queria fazer figuras tristes. Miroku era o mais novo dos seus dois filhotes, os rebentinhos que saíram de dentro de seu ventre chorando e guinchando pela mãe. Aqueles que amamentara tanto tempo nos seus seios, aqueles a quem ensinara a andar e a falar…

A vista da cidade começou a ficar desfocada. Não! Não ia chorar de novo!

Uma mão carinhosa e muito grande caiu em cima de seu ombro delicadamente, com intenção de a chamar. Ela sorriu mas não o encarou, apenas tocou na mão e fechou os olhos em agradecimento ao consolo.

- Izayoi?

- Eu estou bem, InuTaisho, estou bem. - murmurou.

- Vi você chorando no casamento e na festa também, está triste com alguma coisa?

- Não, meu amor. Só estou sentindo o peso da idade. – depois suspirou e aconchegou as costas contra o peito do macho enorme atrás de si. – Vinte e sete anos é muita coisa, muitas emoções, muita alegria, muita tristeza, muito sofrimento, muito amor… Muita vida. Hoje se casou Miroku, o meu bebé, amanha será Inuyasha… Inu, eu estou um pouco perdida.

- Então nos perderemos os dois. – a abraçou forte. – Pois seria incapaz de deixar minha fêmea sozinha. Izayoi, você tem que entender que a sua vez já passou, agora é a de nossos filhos. A vez de eles construírem uma casa, casarem, terem filhos e constituírem uma família. Isso é um ciclo que não pode ser quebrado.

- Eu sei, mas ainda é um pouco difícil. Ainda ontem eu lavava e esfregava as escadas da sua casa.

- E cantava uma música diferente todos os dias. – sorriu com a lembrança.

- E você sentava no corrimão para me ouvir sem que eu soubesse.

- Sua voz sempre foi linda, Izayoi, e acabei me apaixonando. Parecia uma gata borralheira, linda e doce. Tão pura e inocente. Não havia fuga para mim, estava completamente cativado.

- Mas você já tinha o Sesshoumaru com dois aninhos de idade.

- O que aconteceu comigo e a mãe dele não teve nada a ver com o que há com a gente. Foi apenas uma ilusão e já falamos sobre isso. Você nasceu para ser minha companheira. Estava destinado.

Izayoi sorriu ao sentir o nariz do poderoso youkai na curva do pescoço. – Por falar em destino, … Acha que devemos dizer a Inuyasha e Kagome o que sabemos?

- Não sei, não acha melhor deixar que eles descubram sozinhos?

Ela se virou para ele, os olhos azuis-escuros eram tão doces e meigos como há vinte e sete anos atrás, o que encantou InuTaisho. – Sim, como se eles fossem encontrar a Sacerdotisa no meio da rua apregoando os preços da leitura de mão! – ironizou. - Nunca mais na vida eles a encontram e só ela sabe a verdade!

Ele deu de ombros. – Podemos dar um empurrãozinho então.

- Eles não vão acreditar que noutra vida foram…

- Isso, só eles é que sabem. Se eles quiserem acreditar ou não, não muda o facto de o terem sido, amor. A gente já sabia que eles estavam prometidos um ao outro antes de se encontrarem pela primeira vez, há cinco anos, e se eles conseguiram ficar juntos de qualquer forma, ainda que um tanto inapropriada… - disse, recordando a fuga da noiva. - … Devemos dar crédito e confiança. Mais tarde eles vão descobrir que durante gerações foram amantes noutras vidas.

- Então só resta esperar?

- Só resta esperar. – afirmou. – Vamos para dentro, Izayoi, está ficando frio e não quero que fique doente. Já é tarde.

Ela assentiu e entrou com o marido atencioso.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

_**Três meses depois…**_

Kagome entrou na cozinha cheia de olheiras e com o cabelo em pé. A noite anterior fora a mais embaraçosa de sua vida. Não é que Sango, com uma barriguinha pequenina dos seus quatro meses de gravidez, havia preparado uma despedida de solteira sem ela saber? E todas as amigas participaram e ninguém tivera coragem de lhe dizer. Traidoras! Ainda se lembrava dos _stripers_ saindo do bolo gigante, em tanga, a sentando numa cadeira e dançando e se esfregando nela. Que vergonha! Algumas das mais entusiasmadas levaram os modelos e os _stripers _a darem uma 'voltinha rapidinha por aí'. Pois… o que fizeram foi aproveitar!, pensou ela sorrindo e abanando a cabeça.

Tinha que perguntar a Miroku se na festa de despedida de solteiro de Inuyasha as modelos se esfregaram assim nele.

Idiota, claro que sim! Era o trabalho delas. Se bem que não seria nenhum sacrifício se esfregar num homem daqueles… Teria de perguntar então se Inuyasha se esfregara nelas. Sim, era isso. Há que usar o português como deve ser.

Mal sentou à mesa e disse bom dia à família animada, sentiu um enjoo. Não foi vomitar, mas a sensação permanecera muito tempo. Comeu tudo sem reclamar e foi tomar um bom banho. Amanhã seria o dia do seu casamento! Não um casamento falso, como seria o seu com Miroku. Não. Dessa vez estava feliz e animada com a ideia. Só porque o noivo era o homem mais maravilhoso, atencioso, bonito e perfeito que alguma vez existira.

Só porque estava apaixonada!

O celular tocou. – Alô?

- _Adivinhe onde estou agora._

Kagome sorriu ao reconhecer a voz rouca e sensual. – Não faço a mínima ideia. Deixe eu ver… humm… Na praia?

- _Não._

- Escritório? – deitou na cama fofa.

_- Também não._

_-_ Cabeleireiro? – riu.

- _Pensa que eu sou o quê? Odeio cabeleireiros!_

- Num cruzeiro pelo oceano para bem longe daqui! – disse de repente como se esperasse que assim fosse.

- _Kagome! _

Ela riu. – Ah, Inu, estava só adivinhando!

- _Estou na prova do fato. Daquele que vou usar amanhã._

- Amanhã? – se fez desentendida e enrolou uma mexa do cabelo no dedo. – O que há amanhã?

_- Kagome!_

Ela rolou na cama, rindo outra vez. – É tão bom provocar você, meu amor! Você fica logo todo eriçado!

_- Hoje à noite você vai ver como eu fico eriçado… Do jeito que você gosta. - _disse com ar de malícia. Kagome o imaginava de pé, com os braços estendidos para a costureira tirar as medidas e outra mulher ajoelhada a seus pés enfiando alfinetes nas bainhas da calça. Óbvio que o temperamento dele não o permitiam apreciar a 'óptima' companhia de uma boa costureira e estava entediado, por isso devia ter ligado para ela. Mas não era só essa a razão. Com esse pensamento, se sentiu orgulhosa.

- Sabe que hoje não nos podemos ver, seu bobo. Amanhã tenho que levantar cedo para ir no cabeleireiro e vestir o vestido de noiva! Não me posso distrair.

- _Tem algum fecho prático dessa vez? Senão eu vou ter que o cortar de novo!_

- Não posso dizer nada ainda, é proibido e dá azar!

- _Tenho saudades, Kagome!_ – se lamentou. – _Há duas semanas que não estou com você! Ninguém nos deixa ver mais de cinco minutos! Com os preparativos todos e sua avó dizendo que dá muita sorte e mais fertilidade para o casal ficar separado durante mais tempo, todos nos vigiam. Já nem lembro do sabor de seus lábios!_ – o tom choroso na sua voz fez Kagome dar uma pequena gargalhada. – _Quando foi a última vez que te abracei?_

- Amanhã serei toda sua… - prometeu. – Foi só por isso que me ligou?

- _Sim, foi só isso, acha pouco?_

- Inu… - avisou.

- _Tá bom, eu soube que ontem foi sua despedida de solteira._

Ela sorriu, satisfeita. – Pois foi.

Ele hesitou um pouco, como se esperasse que ela lhe desse mais informações. – _E… E como foi?_

- Foi bom. – se ele soubesse como se estava divertindo às suas custas… Seu sorriso crescia ainda mais com a ideia de lhe causar um pouco de ciúmes. – O mesmo de sempre, você sabe…

Inuyasha praguejou, aumentando o sorriso dela. – _Não, não sei. Me diz._

- _Stripers_ saindo de bolos gigantes, policiais _sexys_ com chicotes, modelos nus desfilando e se esfregando em mim! Oh! Tinha um que tinha assim uns peitorais inchados, sabe? – fez uns gestos a nível dos seios como se ele a pudesse ver. - A pele dele era muito morena, não tanto quanto a sua, mas era muito gostosa de passar a mão…! E o tanquinho era duro também, e quando desci a mão mais para baixo, para o meio das pernas dele, ele pegou na minha mão e a levou directamente para pegar no seu…!

- _Kagome!_ – Inuyasha ouviu as gargalhadas do outro lado da linha. A moça endiabrada o estava deixando cego de ciúmes e ainda tinha o descaramento de rir na cara dele! Se estivesse com ela a deitaria nas pernas e daria uns bons tapas naquele traseiro delicioso e empinado!

- Estou brincando! Você fica logo todo raivoso! Ahahahahahahah!

- _É natural! Com você aí me dizendo ao pormenor o corpo de outro homem! Nunca mais faça isso, sua malvada! Quero saber em quem andou tocando! Quem se esfregou em você?_

Kagome viu Sango entrar no quarto dela com Ayume, Eri, Yuka, Hitomi e Rin. – Ahh, sim, sim… Ainda bem que ligou para confirmar a presença na festa, senhor Okitawa! – aquela desconversa toda era um sinal que tinha feito com Inuyasha para soubessem quando eram interrompidos por alguém e tinham que desligar. – Agradeço a confirmação, então. Sim, sim, eu já sei disso. Até mais! – desligou o celular com pesar. Queria conversar um pouco mais com seu amado. Que pena!

- Era o senhor Okitawa? – perguntou Hitomi. – Não é a quinta vez que liga para confirmar a presença?

Kagome se sentiu apanhada e corou. Pigarreou e tentou mudar de assunto, sob o olhar semicerrado da cunhada. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Rin disse que tinha a tarde cheia em salões de beleza e esteticistas e deu a ideia de irmos todas juntas para nos prepararmos para amanhã. – disse Sango. – Portanto, pegue sua bolsa e vamos embora!

Kagome nem teve tempo de dizer que não, foi logo arrastada escada abaixo e levada para a limusina que as esperava lá fora. Passou a tarde inteira confinada em cabeleireiros, esteticistas, salões de beleza, perfumarias, lojas de roupas íntimas… Enfim, uma tarde de mulheres. Cansativa, cheia, dispendiosa, repleta de risos e sacolas de papel.

E com intenção de distraírem sua mente de Inuyasha.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A noite chegou e com ela algumas insónias. Kagome se enrolava nos lençóis, virando para um lado e para o outro pensando no dia seguinte. Meu deus. Seu casamento! Entendia, finalmente, como as noivas se sentiam. Ansiosas, nervosas. Deitando de costas, encarou o tecto. Inuyasha… Estaria ele a essa hora também se enrolando nos lençóis pensando nela e no casamento? Kagome sorriu ao pensar no maravilhoso corpo nu e musculado se contorcendo a noite toda numa tentativa frustrada de adormecer.

As lembranças do namoro deles durante os três meses anteriores assaltaram a sua mente, a acalmando. Foi tão feliz! Ele era tão carinhoso e atencioso quando falava com ela ou quando saiam em público. Todos engraçaram com ele, já o conhecendo como a causa da fuga dela. Ah, é verdade, depois do dia em que fugira do altar toda a cidade não falava de outra coisa. Era mais famosa do que pensava e agora mais de metade da cidade compareceria ao casamento dela e de Inuyasha, note que quase nem a conheciam.

Ainda que ela pensasse que só iam para o caso de ela decidir fugir de novo. Não queriam perder a oportunidade.

Tolos.

Ela nunca fugiria do altar. Não quando Inuyasha era o noivo.

Feliz e apaixonada, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**CONTINUA…**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Sei que esse capítulo é pequeno, mas o que está no próximo, definitivamente, não encaixava aqui.**_

_**O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ÚLTIMO! **_

_**Não escrevi mais, mas se quiserem que eu escreva um pequeno epílogo, podem deixar ideias… Pode ser que eu encaixe tudo num capítulo tipo um puzzle e promete ser divertido!**_

_**Quanto à história… Sei que deixei pessoas confusas ao dizer que queria encaixar Shoji na segunda parte da fic. Bom, isso é porque eu, de facto, estou escrevendo um 'O Irmão de Seu Noivo 2'. Não com esse título, mas é a continuação da história que eu estive imaginando. O Naraku enfim aparecerá e fará seu papel de vilão (lembrem-se apenas que ele andou enrolado com Kikyou e é um criminoso, é tudo o que precisam saber por enquanto). **_

_**Eu contava mais, mas não posso porque esse não é o ultimo capitulo e assim vocês ficam já sabendo o fim. Não quero tirar o gostinho da surpresa a vocês! ^.^**_

_**- **__**Ayame Gawaine**__** – Espero tê-la esclarecido acreca das 'partes' da hostória ém AMO quando os garotos estão encostados numa parede ou numa porta (imagine o Inu com as mãos nos bolsos que é melhor) se fazendo de 'duros'! A cena do quarto não era para ser muito dramática, mas eu queria que todos percebessem que o Inu nunca quis usar a Kagome e que, se pareceu isso, me desculpem. Ele só não consueguia lidar com seus sentimentos por ela e estava seduzindo Kagome porque realmente a amava. Nada mais.**_

_**Quando eu fiz Kagome fugir do altar, eu não estava pensando no filme do Homem-Aranha, mas sim no filme que a Kagome falou da 'Noiva em Fuga', com Sandra Bullock, se não me engano. Adoro quando uma mulher tem coragem para isso e sempre que vou num casamento, internamente, torço para que isso aconteça. Não me leve a mal, mas é que eu acho os casamentos muito vulgares, sempre a mesma coisa, entende? Podiam fugir noivas mais vezes, para variar! XP Sango está sim grávida de Miroku, mas só terá o neném na segunda parte da história. Se quiserem, podem ir dando exemplos de nomes para nenéns, tanto meninOs como meninAs (embora eu já saiba o sexo que o bebé vai ter) porque eu estou um pouco com falta de imaginação para isso… -.-'. Continue lendo, amiga!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Agome chan**__** – Eu também fugia com Inuyasha! Para onde ele quisesse! E depois faríamos muitas 'coisas' debaixo dos lençóis! XD Acerca da parte dos pensamentos do Inuyasha, eu não queria que fosse tao dramática também, mas como disse acima, queria que percebessem o quanto ele ama Kagome e não a queria usar nunca. Ele a quer de verdade, desesperadamente. Não consegue viver sem ela.**_

_**Nesse capítulo, vocês meio que vão entender porque Izayoi e InuTaisho já sabiam acerca de Inu e Kagome, mas também vão ficar um pouco 'a leste' das coisas. Mas eu explico (por PM! Não quero que se saiba as verdadeiras intenções! É segredo! ^.^) essa parte, que será explicada melhor na segunda parte da história. O meu sonho também é encontrar um Paraíso de Inuyashas! Ahahahah! Continue lendo, amiga!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Sus4ns2**__** – Espero que continue aqui comigo e com as minhas leitoras preferidas! Obrigado pela review! Eu estava no hotmail, no meu mail, esperando por reviews (obcecada… 8D) e quando chegou a sua eu quase pulei de alegria! Continue lendo, amiga!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**-x- Aline L. -x-**__** - "**__**Mas estou vindo agora pra dizer que adorei ambos!"**_

_**Desculpe, mas não entendi que 'ambos' você adorou… ^.^ Me perdoe a lerdice!**_

_**Bom, sobre a Sango e o Miroku, eles não pensam neles mesmos assim tanto, só estavam preocupados com o seu futuro, e visto que a Kagome não se opunha, não se preocuparam com o futuro dela. Mas eles a adoram, não se esqueça. Inuyasha é que pensou mal deles porque estava machucado com o facto de Kagome estar pondo o pé no altar com Miroku. Nessas alturas de aflição todo o mundo pensa mal dos outros para descontar a raiva. Nunca pensei que pudesse estar passando essa 'reputação' para o casal secundário, mas na minha opinião, até que não ficou mal e o Inu até tinha razão…! Ainda bem que gostou da reconciliação do Inu e da Kagome, na verdade, aqui entre nós, eu tinha sonhado com essa ideia e decidi escrever a fic. Mas só porque me imaginei correndo da igreja para encontrar meu amado na praia… Ihihihihihih! Concluindo: eu só escrevi a fic para colocar a cena dela fugindo vestida de noiva na praia! Continue acompanhando, amiga!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Esse capítulo saiu um pouco curtinho (aumentou um bom pedaço só com os agradecimentos), mas eu disse que é só mesmo porque o resto não ia encaixar aqui! O próximo tem humor, posso dizer, e uma pequena surpresa que já devem estar desconfiando… -.o **_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	14. Finalmente, o CASAMENTO! ! !

**.**

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

**.**

Alguns pés silenciosos e cuidadosos subiram as escadas de madeira. O sol mal havia nascido e já três jovens mulheres faziam planos maliciosos, colocando os dedos nos lábios em gesto de silêncio. Uma entrou no banheiro e encheu a banheira cheia de sais perfumados e água fumegante. Outra entrou devagar no quarto da noiva e retirou delicadamente o vestido do armário e o estendeu na cama do quarto vazio ao lado. A última colocou em cima de uma penteadeira nesse quarto todos os utensílios necessários para uma maquilhagem perfeita. De seguida, se dirigiram para a cama.

_Objectivo_: o vulto na cama.

Hitomi contou até três e todas saltaram em cima de Kagome. – Bom dia, Kagome!

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! O que…? – Kagome se levantou de um salto e bateu na testa de Sango com a dela. – Ai! – massajou a testa. - Mas o que está acontecendo?

Rin riu e abriu as cortinas pesadas, iluminado o quarto. – Não há tempo para falar, Kagome, você tem que se preparar, não tem muito tempo! Vamos, vamos, eu já preparei seu banho e já liguei para a cabeleireira passar aqui, assim poupamos tempo!

Kagome então foi levada para o banheiro onde as três mulheres se dispuseram a banhá-la com minúcia, esfregando bem os cabelos com vários produtos caros.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta silenciosamente e, depois de ver se a costa estava livre, fez um gesto para os outros entrarem. Miroku e Souta entraram de rompante no quarto dando uma cambalhota e fingindo que tinham uma arma na mão, como dois espiões secretos. Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos e deu um cascudo em cada um.

- Desculpe, acho que nos empolgamos. – disse Miroku, coçando a cabeça.

Souta o acotovelou discretamente. – Hei, é agora que fazemos o pino?

Miroku ia responder entusiasmado, mas Sesshoumaru lhe deu outro cascudo. – Comportem-se, crianças! Temos trabalho a fazer!

Eles concordaram e se dirigiram para o vulto que roncava despreocupadamente na cama. Sesshoumaru se preparou para dar o sinal, mas foi surpreendido por Souta, que sacou um trompete de uma sacola. Perante a expressão interrogativa de Sesshoumaru, encolheu os ombros. – É para ter a certeza de que nos ouve.

O youkai rolou os olhos de novo e fez um gesto com a mão.

Miroku gritou, enquanto Souta tocava o trompete como nos quartéis militares, e puxou os lençóis até ver Inuyasha rolar, assustado, e bater no chão.

- O que foi? O que foi? – ele saltou com os cabelos em pé e olhou para todos os lados como se fosse atacar. – Seus malditos! – gritou, quando se apercebeu do sucedido. – Vou matá-los a todos!

Sesshoumaru se permitiu sorrir, um sorriso com os dentes brancos todos, e fez um gesto para a porta. – Venha, não dispomos de muito tempo. Primeiro tem que tomar um banho, está fedendo!

- Eu não estou fedendo! – disse, indignado. – Você é que fede! – apontou. - Sou muito cheiroso!

Souta continuava tocando alegremente, totalmente concentrado, como se estivesse dando um concerto. Miroku parou de rir e foi ao armário tirar o fato envolto num plástico para não se estragar. – Venha, irmão, vamos te transformar num verdadeiro príncipe encantado!

Inuyasha tapou a parte da frente do trompete, fazendo com que os olhos de Souta quase saltassem das órbitas. – Eu não preciso disso!

- Que convencido… - disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas como eu sou o mais velho, sou eu quem manda aqui e digo que você vai ter um encontro com a banheira. Agora.

- Mas eu não…! – Inuyasha foi empurrado para o banheiro por Miroku. Souta tentava arrumar uma cadeira para sentar Inuyasha quando fosse a hora de o 'embelezar'.

- Venha, vai ver que ela não morde! – Miroku riu e atirou Inuyasha para dentro da banheira. – Como é sua primeira vez, ela promete ser gentil!

Graças a deus que ele dormia nu.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Vocês têm a certeza? – perguntou Kagome, vendo as jovens mulheres pegando em tudo o que lhes vinha à mão e esfregando na sua cara.

- Claro! – disse Hitomi. – Você vai ficar linda! Inuyasha e todos os homens do casamento vão cair a seus pés!

- Todos menos o meu! – disse Sango, escovando os cabelos molhados para a chegada da cabeleireira. – Onde se meteu aquela mulher? Rin, você não ligou para ela vir cá ter?

- Sim, deve estar quase chegando.

- Meninas, eu… Eu não sei se devo casar… - Kagome disse.

- O QUÊ? – as três gritaram.

- Estou muito nervosa! – ela rebateu, esfregando as mãos com ansiedade. – Acham que estou cometendo um erro?

- Claro que não, Kagome! – disse Sango. – Você e Inuyasha se merecem! E olha aqui! – apontou com a escova na sua direcção pelo espelho à sua frente. – Não pensa que vai largar tudo e correr que nem uma esbaforida de novo, viu? Eu te mato! Dessa vez é para dar o nó!

- É! – disse Rin. – Meu cunhadinho lindinho não merece isso! Ai de você se não o tratar bem! – brincou. As três já estavam casadas e sentiram essa ansiedade no dia D. Era perfeitamente normal para todas as noivas. Bom, todas excepto Sango, cujo casamento não fora propriamente planeado. Enfim, …

- Tá bom, desculpem, foi uma fase de estupidez. – Kagome riu com nervosismo. – Não liguem, já passou!

Uma batida na porta se ouviu e logo a cabeleireira entrou acompanhada de Sakura. – Bom dia, meninas! Vejo que a noiva já está sendo preparada devidamente! – sorriu.

- Sim! – Sango se dirigiu para ela e a cumprimentou. – Olhe, acha que devemos fazer um coque? O que acha assim? – mostrou, erguendo as cabelos húmidos no alto da cabeça de Kagome. – Ou assim? – mudou a posição.

- Não, não! Assim não! – exclamou Hitomi. Lhe arrebatou os cabelos da mão e mostrou outra forma. – Assim é bem melhor!

- Ai, credo! Que coisa mais ultrapassada! – disse Sakura. – E se usarmos umas lantejoulas no cabelo a condizer com o colar?

- Isso é dos anos oitenta, Sakura! – disse Rin, ultrajada.

Logo, uma discussão explodiu no quarto, com argumentos calorosos sobre o penteado da noiva. Kagome suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, sentindo-se esquecida num canto.

- Mal posso esperar para estar com Inuyasha…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Inuyasha rosnava a cada puxão de cabelo que lhe davam. Como odiava cabeleireiros, Miroku, Souta e Sesshoumaru se dispuseram a fazer de barbeiros. Estava em frente a um espelho enorme numa mesa, sentado numa cadeira.

Ou melhor: preso a ela.

Sesshoumaru fez questão de o prender com cordas, ameaçando colocar uma mordaça caso ele falasse pela enésima vez que não precisava de transformação nenhuma. Pelo que assim se resignava a rosnar-lhes.

- Olha esse pedaço de cabelo, Miroku. – disse Souta. – Está fora do sítio!

- Só temos que escovar e secar, não vamos fazer tranças ou coques como as noivas. – provocou. – Mas pensando melhor… - sorriu para Inuyasha através do espelho e o hanyou arregalou os olhos, começando a se mover desesperadamente na cadeira.

- Não se atreva! Eu sou macho!

- Puxa, você tem mais cabelo que Kagome! – se queixou Souta. Depois olhou para Sesshoumaru e a sua enorme cabeleira, que ergueu a sobrancelha, desafiante. – Deve ser de família. A Rin gosta mais assim?

- Olha o que diz, humano! É de minha fêmea que está falando! – ele o repreendeu.

Souta tragou em seco e se virou de novo para a frente, concentrado em seu trabalho. A verdade é que Sesshoumaru havia gostado do humano, de suas traquinices. Era parecido com Miroku em alguns aspectos e a sua companhia até era agradável, para um humano.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome já tinha o penteado feito e até estava satisfeita com o resultado. Estava de pé, em _langerie_, esperando as mulheres acabarem de alisar o vestido antes de o vestir. De repente, sentiu um enjoo, como na manhã do dia anterior. Esperou que passasse, muito quieta e de olhos fechados, mas não aguentou. Correu para o banheiro e colocou tudo o que não tinha no estômago para fora. As mulheres correram para ela, desesperadas e preocupadas, gritando por ela.

- Calma, Kagome! – Sakura colocou a mão na testa dela enquanto a pobrezinha se debruçava na sanita.

- Você não comeu nada, como pode estar vomitando? – dizia Rin, desviando os cabelos e os prendendo atrás antes que estragasse o penteado.

- Vou buscar um copo de água com açúcar. – disse Hitomi.

Sango pegou numa toalha e a humedeceu na torneira. – Pegue, limpe-se devagar. – ofereceu.

Kagome se ergueu devagar, sentindo o chão rodar por instantes, numa tontura. – Obrigada, Sango. – limpou cuidadosamente a boca para não estragar a maquilhagem e fechou os olhos com força ao sentir uma nova tontura, desta vez mais forte. Decidida, lavou a boca no lavatório e sorriu. – Já estou melhor, obrigada! - Sakura, Rin e Sango trocaram olhares significativos. – O que foi? Estou melhor, sério!

- Kagome… - começou Sakura.

- Kagome, você lembra do que aconteceu no dia do meu casamento? – interveio Sango.

- O quê? Aconteceram tantas coisas…

- Aqui! – disse Hitomi lhe estendendo um copo que fora pegar na cozinha. Kagome começou a beber.

- Kagome, lembra quando eu fui no banheiro vomitar?

- Hmm, hmm! – acenou, ainda bebendo. Depois arregalou os olhos e cuspiu todo para fora. – Você não está insinuando que eu…?

- Não sei. – admitiu. – Mas é a hipótese mais provável! – falou, acariciando o ventre um pouco saliente.

Kagome estacou e pousou o copo no lavatório. Grávida? Passou a mão no ventre liso. De Inuyasha? Seria possível? Bem, agora que pensava nisso, nunca tinham tomado precauções… Ela praticamente perdia a capacidade de pensar quando ele a tocava e acabavam quase sempre nus na cama dele. Estaria de quantos meses? Um? Dois? Oh, céus! O que fazia agora? Aceitaria ele o compromisso? Ter um filho era uma coisa muito séria e ela era tão nova! Bom, o que importa é que não estava arrependida! Isso nunca! E esperava que Inuyasha também não…

As emoções atravessaram o rosto dela com uma nitidez tamanha que todas souberam o que estava pensando.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Rin colocou uma mão amiga no ombro e sorriu. – Anos atrás, Sesshoumaru me disse que Inuyasha havia confidenciado com ele que seu maior sonho era encontrar alguém que amasse de verdade. – Kagome assentiu, ainda em choque. – Para poder ter tantos filhos com ela quanto quisesse. Tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar radiante com a notícia!

- Oh! – Sango começou a sorrir com malvadez. – Porque não conta para ele no meio da igreja? Aposto que vai desmaiar! Ahahahahahah!

- Sango! – exclamaram todas.

Ela ergueu as mãos, inocente. – Era só uma ideia!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Estavam todos para entrar na igreja e Inuyasha já estava lá dentro dando voltas.

- Miroku, porque essa demora? – ele perguntou, nervoso.

Miroku, muito direito e bonito no seu lugar de padrinho, com as mãos unidas atrás das costas e queixo erguido, desviou a cabeça cinco centímetros na direcção dele. – Sim?

- Miroku!

Ele riu e desfez a posição de riquinho empertigado. – Você tem que experimentar! Até pareço um Ricardinho! Ahahahahahahah! As câmaras adoram isso!

- Miroku! - o padre pediu silêncio com um 'Shhhhhh!' que cuspiu o livro todo. – Desculpe. – resmungou.

- Não tenha medo, não é como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento! Oh, é verdade, ela já fez isso antes… - riu.

- Não está ajudando! – disse, afrouxando o aperto da gravata e suando frio. – Rin? – chamou a sua madrinha de casamento. – Cadê a Kagome?

- Não faço ideia! Eu saí de casa dela muito antes de saber que estavam para sair.

- Oh, droga!

- Calma, meu filho, não se desespere! – disse Izayoi, o acalmando com sua voz doce. – Ela virá.

- Espero bem que sim, senão eu mesmo vou atrás dela e a arrasto para esse altar pelos cabelos!

Não dizia a verdade, mas as velhas que estavam perto e o ouviram se chocaram com as palavras.

– Que rude!

- Coitadinha da noiva…

- Deve ser um brutamontes!

- Será que a trata bem? Deve sofrer tanto na cama!

Izayoi revirou os olhos perante tão indiscretos comentários e ajustou a gravata que ele afrouxou. – Não ligue, filho. E não se preocupe mais, Kagome te ama. Lembre-se.

- Sim! – disse Miroku. – Não é como se ela fosse te deixar plantado no altar! – provocou novamente.

- Miroku! – ele vociferou.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kagome desceu da limusina enfeitada com a ajuda do pai e sorriu, feliz. – Obrigada, papai!

- Você está lindíssima, filha! – falou, emocionado. – Inuyasha é um homem de sorte!

- Obrigada, papai!

Kagome trajava um lindo vestido branco, sem folhos dessa vez. Na verdade, era muito simples, mas imensamente bonito e caía-lhe muito bem. Tinha uma cauda enorme que se arrastava pelo chão com graciosidade, o véu estendia-se pelo chão também, lhe dando um ar leve e charmoso. O vestido consistia num tomara-que-caia, apertado com um fecho rápido na lateral, embora em forma de espartilho atrás, mas era só para enfeitar. O tecido branco descia, volumoso e sem folhos para o chão, havia pequenos brilhantes no decote grande e na barra da saia, que cintilavam. Usava umas luvas finas até acima dos cotovelos de seda branca. O penteado era simples também, com os cabelos soltos e ondulados presos parcialmente atrás por um delicado diadema cravado de diamantes, presente de InuTaisho e Izayoi, onde o véu se prendia. Levava um bonito colar de diamantes e um par de brincos a condizer. A maquilhagem era muito leve e sofisticada e o ramo era grande e feito de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Desta vez tudo daria certo, pensou, ao ver Tatsu e Souta discutindo para saber quem a levaria ao altar dessa vez. Convinha ser o pai, mas Souta dizia que ele já tinha tido a sua oportunidade e que dava azar à noiva… Aquele palermão, pensou, rindo.

Havia pedido à sua avó para fazer o vestido, para a alegrar, e disse que queria um fecho rápido de tirar como Inuyasha havia sugerido. Ela riu e durante os preparativos a havia provocado sobre isso, com comentários maliciosos dirigidos a ela e a Inuyasha. Não é que a velha Kaede adorava vê-la envergonhada? E Inuyasha e ela se atiçavam sempre que se viam, Kagome adorava aquela confraternização entre eles. Pareciam avó e neto traquina.

O penteado também estava de acordo com os gostos de Inuyasha, solto. Lembrava-se dele dizer isso algumas vezes, no baile de comemoração e no dia e que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. As jóias eram presentes de InuTaisho e Izayoi, jóias caríssimas que passavam de geração em geração na família Taisho, era uma honra usá-las. Tinha perguntado a Rin porque não tinha ficado com elas, mas ela dissera que as jóias foram repartidas pelas três noras, sendo que Sango também havia recebido a sua parte.

Estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos que não disse nada quando uma mão grande a puxou para um canto. – Kagome!

- Kouga? Você veio! Que bom!

Os olhos azuis correram cada parte do corpo dela com admiração e desejo. – Você está muito bonita, Kagome! Nem acredito que se vai casar com aquele parvalhão!

- Kouga… - o avisou.

- Mas é por isso mesmo que eu vim aqui. – ele usava um terno bege, e apesar da cor rara, assentava-lhe muito bem e o fazia destacar no meio dos convidados. – Eu quero dizer que eu te amo muito, Kagome. – ela fez menção de falar mas ele a interrompeu. – Não, deixe-me falar. Durante cinco anos que eu me interessei por você e tentei minha sorte, mas Ayame não deixou que nada acontecesse e você se recusava. Quero que saiba que estou muito triste por não ter resultado entre nós, muito mesmo. Eu te amo muito e daria qualquer coisa para te ter de volta, mas sei quando devo recuar. Inuyasha te conquistou e não posso fazer nada para mudar isso…

Ela estava atónita pela declaração. Será que em todos os seus casamentos havia um homem que se declarava e lhe abria o coração daquela maneira? Oh, deuses… - Kouga, eu…

- Não diga nada, não é preciso. – ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. – Apenas não se esqueça que eu estarei aqui sempre que você precisar, Kagome. Eu estarei sempre preparado para você. Se o cara-de-cachorro te fizer infeliz, não pense duas vezes em vir ter comigo. Eu prometo tomar bem conta de você e dar uma surra nele! – depois de um segundo de hesitação, ele a abraçou fortemente, a protegendo e envolvendo com seus braços fortes e musculosos. – Nunca me esquecerei de você!

Ela temeu 'abrir a torneira' ali, no meio do pátio da igreja, mas se segurou bravamente. – Oh, Kouga, eu também não me esquecerei de você! Você é um grande amigo e eu te adoro muito! Eu te amo, também!

- Mas como amigo, não é? – murmurou ao se afastar.

- Sim, como amigo. – sorriu e depois se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo demorado no rosto, que Kouga apreciou todos os segundos. – Vai ficar para a cerimónia?

- Bom, eu fui convidado, não fui?

- Claro!

- Então eu fico, só para poder conservar em minha mente a sua beleza!

- Oh, Kouga, seu parvo… - riu, vendo-o misturar-se no meio dos convidados que não cabiam dentro da igreja e esperavam lá fora. – Souta!

- Sim, Kagome?

- Quero que você me leve!

Ele se virou para Tatsu e mostrou a língua. – Ahá! Toma!

- Mas Kagome…! – o homem disse, tentando convencê-la do contrário.

- Você me levaria ao casamento que tinha preparado para mim, papai, esse casamento não foi preparado por você, por isso quero entrar na igreja com Souta, o meu padrinho de casamento, pode ser?

Ele hesitou mas acabou por concordar. Antes de se retirar para dentro da igreja, murmurou para Souta no ouvido um 'Agarre bem nela!' pouco disfarçado. Souta e Kagome riram.

- Está preparada? – ele perguntou, apertando seu antebraço em jeito de confiança.

Ela inspirou fundo. – Sim!

- Está pronta para dar o maior passo da sua vida?

- Sim!

- Quer mesmo muito pegar o homem que está lá no altar?

- Sim!

- Quer que todo o mundo fique a saber como um Higurashi entra de cabeça no amor?

- Sim!

- Então vamos, Kagome! Vamos! – o que Souta não esperava com seu discurso que usava para motivar Shoji a entrar no campo de futebol, era que Kagome entrasse realmente… de cabeça.

Assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Kagome entrou com passos firmes e rápidos pela igreja fora, obrigando os músicos a tocar mais depressa para a acompanhar. Assim que chegou no altar, foi para o lugar ao lado de Inuyasha sob o olhar incrédulo e pasmado do padre babão.

Alguns riram e Tatsu e Sakura bateram com a mão na testa, envergonhados.

- Bom, já cheguei, podemos começar, senhor padre! – ela disse e sorriu para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava atónito. Ela estava… estava…

- Uau… - murmurou, a fazendo rir.

- E é tudo para você… - sussurrou quando o padre começou a citar passagens da bíblia. – Acha que merece tanto?

Os olhos dourados flamejaram. – Logo à noite a gente confirma…

Passaram quase trinta minutos. Os convidados ouviam atentamente a missa, ouvia novamente a mãe a limpar escandalosamente o nariz num lenço de tempos a tempos e por vezes sentia Inuyasha lhe tocar dissimuladamente no braço, o acariciando com um dedo. O padre não deixava de se enrolar nas palavras arrastadas e molhadas enquanto Kagome não deixava de remoer uma coisa.

- Tenho uma coisa para te contar, Inu. – sussurrou e, inconscientemente, levou a mão ao ventre.

- O que é?

- Mais logo eu te conto.

- E vai me deixar curioso? Conte agora!

Ouviram um alto e nada discreto pigarreio proveniente de Miroku e outro de Sango, um do lado de Inuyasha e o outro do lado de Kagome. Eles se olharam e sorriram, cúmplices. Miroku mandou um beijinho indiscreto para a esposa e outro para o ventre dela, ela riu e acariciou-o.

Kagome voltou a olhar para Inuyasha. - Bom, posso te dizer que vamos precisar de um berço no futuro, provavelmente.

Inuyasha olhou para ela, paralisado e sem palavras. Depois, lentamente, um sorriso enorme se desenhou no seu rosto perfeito, fazendo as dúvidas de Kagome se dissiparem. – Não me diga que…?

Ela acenou. – Tenho quase a certeza.

Do nada, ele a agarrou pela nuca e a beijou. O padre e todos os convidados soltaram uma exclamação. Kagome se soltou, envergonhada. – Desculpem…

Inuyasha olhou para o padre. – Poderia se despachar com isso? Tenho que correr até lá fora e gritar que vou ser pai!

O padre olhou para ele, estupefacto, provavelmente amaldiçoando os ingleses e seus costumes estranhos, e começou a virar páginas na bíblia. Depois ergueu as mãos e proferiu.

- Inuyasha Taisho, aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legítima esposa na saú…

- Sim!

- Inuyasha, espere ele terminar, pelo menos! – Kagome murmurou.

- Não quero nem saber, continue Padre!

Ele se endireitou e pigarreou. – Kagome Higurashi, aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu legítimo esposo na saú…

- Claro que aceita! Porque não aceitaria? Sou o homem da vida dela! – Inuyasha disse, indignado. – Eu disse para avançar mas era para a parte do beijo!

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu, depois se virou para o Padre. – Sim, eu aceito!

O Padre nem pôde dizer mais nada pois Inuyasha já agarrava Kagome pela cintura e a beijava com desespero e paixão, enfiando sua língua numa perseguição desenfreada à dela, deixando todos sem fôlego.

- Bom… - o padre pigarreou ao ver Miroku se dirigir a Sango e beijá-la também. – Então eu… - olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru virando Rin para si para a beijar também com necessidade. – Oh, droga! Eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

Um aplauso estrondoso rebentou dentro e fora da igreja, os fotógrafos quase estragaram o flash com tanta foto e Sakura chorava no ombro de Tatsu. Izayoi e InuTaisho se abraçavam com carinho ao ver o casal de recém-casados se beijar com amor.

Prometendo durar por todas as gerações.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**FIM!**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_**Amei escrever essa fic, vocês não têm noção! Foi a primeira fic que comecei e acabei pouco tempo depois (dois meses… XD). **_

_**- **__**-x- Aline L. –x-**__** - Quanto ao epílogo… Eu só o escreverei se, e só SE, alguém me deixar ideias, caso contrario não escreverei. E mesmo que deixem ideias, eu tenho que as aprovar para escrever o tal epílogo. Porque estou escrevendo a segunda parte d'OIDSN, e não sei se será mesmo necessário um epilogo feito da minha imaginação. Se houver um, terá de ser cnforme as ideias de minhas leitoras, entende? **_

_**Sua idiota! Foi logo contar a surpresa! *cara de má* XD Bom, se bem que a gravidez de Kagome ficou logo exposta com aquela história das tonturas e dos enjôos fortes, né? XD**_

_**Também amei quando a Kagome fez ciúmes para o Inuyasha! Adorei escrever essa parte, e até gostaria de colocar mais, mas achei que depois a interrumpção das garotas não ia ficar muito bem, entende? Tipo, o Inu já estava pulando dentro da linha para pegar Kagome e há melhor altura para interromper que essa? Kkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**jubs-chan**__** – Moça! Há quanto tempo, hein? Ahahahahah! Bom, enquanto as minhas outrs fic's iam andando beeeem devagarinho, eu ia escrevendo essa fic (daí o atraso -.-) e quando comecei a postar (de três em três dias)só faltava escrever os dois últimos capítulos. Por isso essa fic foi rápida. ^.^**_

_**Espero que continue por aqui, a fic pode ter terminado, mas a história não!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Ayame Gawaine**__** – Meninas e meninas? Ahahahah! Peço desculpa, mas estava escrevendo os agradecimentos antes de deitar e estava vendo tudo torto… -.-' Mas já mudei no capítulo, está certo agora, pode ir ver. XD O sexo do bebé da Sango eu já sei, mas é supresa. Também sei o sexo do bebé de Kagome e não vou dizer a ninguém! Ihihihhihihih! Mas queria algumas ideias, sabe? Acho até que vou usar um ou dois nomes das suas sugestões. Iguais ou um pouquinho modificados isso é que ainda não decidi.**_

_**Quanto à despedida de solteiro, eu queria ter escrito uma para Inuyasha, mas assim teria (além de mais trabalho) que encaixar ali um dia a mais na história e não tinha mais ideias para colocar na festa dele. Continue por aqui, amiga!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**Agome chan**__** – É… essa parte de colocar os mais velhos dizendo que mudavam os casais se tivessem sabido antes foi um pouco fora de contexto. Eu imaginei essa hist´roia comigo no papel de Kagome e acho que eles foram demaisado brandos, sabe? Tipo, se fosse a minha mae, ela me mandava para um convento bem longe do 'meu Inuyasha' e com direito a castigo! Mas não tinha ideia do que colocar ai e então decidi que eles serim mansinhos… ^.^ Além disso, eu queria levar a fic adiante e não estava com paciência para escrever sermoes e mais desentendimentos entre as personagens.**_

_**Quanto ao Naraku… bom, você vai ter uam supresinha pequena quando ler a história dele. Também vai ficar sabendo o porquê da Kikyou ter colocado um belo par de cornos (desculpe a expressão) na testa do Inu com ele. **_

_**Um mini Inu… Oh, amiga, se soubesse o que está para vir… Ahahahahahahahahah!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**- **__**AdamoNaruto**__** – Como disse, epílogo só faço se mandarem ideias, caso contrário não faço. A continuação ainda vai demorar um pouquinhooo…! Ainda estou no princípio da fic e estou encalhada num capítulo, sem ideias de como escrever. T.T Continue aqui, amiga/o. XD (não leve a mal, mas o seu nome não dá para saber seu sexo…)**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**GENTEEEE! **_

_**Eu espero que me tenha esclarecido com aquilo do epílogo! Só o faço se deixarem uma ideia, e se ela não coincidir com a continuação da fic!**_

_**Quanto à segunda parte da história, peço que esperem um pouco, é que só comecei a fic há uma semana e ainda só vou no segundo capítulo (a meio dele, apenas). Eu encalhei ali, sem saber o que escrever. Não que eu não saiba o que 'escrever', eu já tenho a trama toda desenvolvida na minha cabeça, tenho todos os detalhes ajustados e tudo o mais, mas o problema é que não sei como colocar o que quero colocar ali naquele segundo capítulo. Esperem mais ou menos um mês e meio, ou dois. Sei que parece muito, mas vão ver que passa num instante. Eu também quero acabar a fic antes de as férias acabarem, por isso escreverei mais rápido, sim?**_

_**Peço desculpas por algum erro ortográfico que tenham encontrado, mas a minha net é uma merda autêntica e para ter rede tenho que estar deitada de barriga para baixo na cama com o computador. Bom, não é propriamente a posição mais confortável do mundo, minhas costas então… Gritam de dor, e já são 23:19 nesse preciso momento. XD Já tenho os olhos trocados.**_

_**Espero que não se esqueçam de ler a segunda parte, prometo um pouco mais de acção e se quiserem um pouco de drama (depende da visão das pessoas) e o habitual, ou até mais, humor de sempre! **_

_**Beijo para todas e muito obrigada por terem acompanhado 'O Irmão de Seu Noivo'! (droga, odeio despedidas, mas vejamos isso como um 'até já'). E me perdoem pela despedida idiota, é que é a primeira fic que termino e não sei o que dizer. **_

_**o.~**_

_**Sayonara, minna!**_


End file.
